


Ghosts That We Knew

by SouthernB3lle



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Multi, PTS, Psychological Drama, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years apart, the Lyoko Warriors are living together for university. Together they must deal with the ghosts of their past, present, and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy?” A little pink haired girl looked around the strange world she just entered. “Daddy, where are you?” Three strange creatures came up to her and shot a weird strange red laser at her. “Daddy!” The little girl yelled running away.

The scene shifted. The pink haired girl was now a little older, back in the strange world. She was running from not monsters but a person. “Jeremey, I can’t out run him forever.”

_“Don’t worry, Aelita, help is on the way.”_ A voice said.

As soon as the voice said that, another boy appeared between her and the person she was running from.

“Aelita, run!” The boy yelled, pulling out two swords. “It’s just me and you now, William.”

Before the boy knew it, his swords were on the ground and the other boy held him above his head.

“Ulrich, no!” Aelita screamed, watching the boy get thrown into the digital sea.

“Aelita, run! Yumi and I got this!” Another boy came running up, trying to bring down William.

The pink haired girl watched one by one as the boy William, knock out her friends and throw them into the digital sea.

“NO!” The pink haired girl jerked awake, sitting up suddenly, her hand going over her racing heart. The girl, Aelita, was now several years older than in her dreams. She wiped her eyes dry and repeated her chant that has become a daily thing now. “It’s just a dream, Aelita. Just a dream.” She shook her head clear of the images of her friends falling and looked over at her alarm clock that read 5:00. She groaned and kicked off her covers, giving up on sleep.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen of her old childhood house. The restorations were finished a week ago and it looked just like it did when she was little, with her own personal touches. In the kitchen, she started the coffee machine. She didn’t first get into coffee until she left France to travel around the world. Coffee soon became her new addiction.

When she first left France and Kadic Academy, her friends called her crazy and tried to stop her. They didn’t understand. They had their families. Her father disappeared when they shut down the super computer and her mother was taken from her. She decided to find her mother and maybe convince her to leave and if not, she knew she had other family out there. So she started researching then left at the end of her sophomore year in high school. Odd had called it ‘soul searching’ and he wasn’t wrong. During the two years she was out of Lyoko, she had no idea who she was as a person. She was pretending to be Aelita Stones from Canada but that wasn’t her. She needed to find Aelita Hopper and during the four years she was away, she thinks she found her.

Aelita dug eggs out of the fridge, cracked one on the skillet, and placed a piece of bread in the toaster. Soon her breakfast was done and she took it with her into the living room. The living room was one of her favorite rooms. When you walked in from the kitchen, there was a door leading to the porch. The doors were decorated with beige and blue chevron pattern curtains. To the left of that was a fireplace. Three windows were above the fireplace but she had one covered up and place a flat screen TV there instead. Around the fireplace and below the two windows was an entertainment center with DVDs, CDs, a radio and books from all around Europe. A piano stood on the wall facing the door. The room was painted a light blue. A beige L shaped couch set across from the TV with the shorter part on the wall beside the doors. The couch had some blue chevron pattern pillows to match the walls. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch. On top of the table set Aelita’s pink MacBook and several opened books. A picture hung above the short part of the couch and it was Aelita’s favorite picture. It was a black and white sketch of her, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi before Aelita left. She smiled every time she saw it and she did again as she seated herself in the couch.

She turned on the TV and settled in for some bad early morning programs. Another habit she picked up traveling was TV. She was never into it at Kadic unlike Odd but as soon as she left she picked it up. Now she couldn’t go a day without watching some corny show.

Aelita finished her breakfast and placed her plate on one of the books on the coffee table. She picked up her laptop and turned it on, finding an email from the University about classes starting in a few weeks. She smiled, opening a new email and typing in the familiar email addresses. She decided when she got back to France two months ago that not only was she going to restore the Hermitage but she was also going to reconnect with her friends. She knew what she was about to send was a long shot but she had to try.

* * *

_Bonjour, friends!_

_Before you start yelling at me, just let me say I don’t regret leaving four years ago. I found what I was looking for and now I need something else. As you know, University starts in a few weeks and I have a proposition. I’ve been back in France for two months restoring the Hermitage and I would like to invite you, my dear friends, to come live with me. This place gets so lonely for one girl and I miss you guys! If you accept my invitation, you know where to find me!_

_Aelita_

Yumi Ishiyama had to read the email twice just to make sure she understood it correctly. Aelita was back and she wanted them to come live with her. This was too good to be true. It’s been four years for God’s sake and all the sudden she wants them to move in. That girl had some serious explaining to do.

Yumi closed her laptop and stood up. After Aelita left Kadic, everything changed. Jeremy was devastated and threw himself into his studies. Ulrich’s father pulled him out because his grades were so bad. And just like that, five became two. She and Odd tried to hang out but because she was a year older, it didn’t work. Soon Yumi had lost connect with her former good friends. And now Aelita wanted to fix that. There was no way this would be easy.

Yumi looked out her window, noticing the sun was finally coming up. She had been up for about two hours now due to another nightmare. It was the same thing as the night before. She was in Lyoko and she watched as Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were thrown into the digital sea by William. Sometimes the nightmares were different but they always ended the same with someone ending up in the digital sea. Yumi rubbed her hands over her face, trying to get the image out of her head.

“Yumi, dear, breakfast is ready!” Her mother called from downstairs.

She sighed and threw on an old Kadic sweatshirt before heading downstairs. Her father was already there, reading his newspaper. “Morning, Mom. Morning, Daddy.”

“Morning, sweetie,” Her father answered. “Sleep well?”

“Yes,” She lied like she did every morning.

“Is your University schedule sorted out?” Her mother asked.

“Yeah, I finished it last night. About University, do you remember my friend Aelita from Kadic?”

“The pink haired girl that left to find her family four years ago?” Her father recalled.

“Yes. She’s back and she- well; she invited me to come live with her.”

“Live with her? Where?” Her mother looked at her, shocked.

“Her dad left her a house when he died. It’s paid for and everything. And it’s really close to University. Closer than we are actually,” Yumi explained.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea.” Yumi and Mrs. Ishiyama looked at Mr. Ishiyama.

“What?”

“Dear?”

“Yumi is in her second year of college and college is a time of independence. She needs to find her independence and it’s not going to be with us,” Mr. Ishiyama told them. “Yumi should move in with Aelita.”

Yumi stared at her father in shock then squealed, “Oh thank you, Daddy! I’ll go call Aelita right now and tell her!”

* * *

 

Ulrich Stern stared at the email that just popped up. Aelita. _Aelita Hopper_. The girl he hadn’t seen in four years. He sighed and clicked on the email. He continued to stare at it after he read it. Was she serious? She wanted all of them to move in with her? He shook his head as a flash tried to take over his vision. Not now. He stood up, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lightening one.

After Aelita left, his dad decided his grades weren’t worth the tuition he paid so Mr. Stern pulled Ulrich out of school and into homeschooling. His grades certainly improved but after everything they went through on Lyoko, his mental health did not. Ulrich started seeing flashes of Lyoko and XANA’s attacks. Each flash was different but they all gave him the worst headache. It got to a point where Ulrich couldn’t tell what was real. That is, until he started smoking. Once he started, his flashes became less of a problem but it also brought on insomnia.

Every time he closed his eyes at night, the flashes started. He would watch Yumi fall into the digital sea over and over again, Aelita being grabbed by the Scyphozoa, Jeremy being attacked by one of XANA’s puppets, and Odd in a coma. It got to a point where Ulrich just gave up sleep altogether. He would sleep a few hours in the morning then go about the day.

Not only did he have these flashes but he was lonely. He missed soccer. He missed his friend. Hell, some days he missed Lyoko and XANA’s attack. Although, Aelita might be crazy with her idea, Ulrich thought it was brilliant and he was definitely taken up her offer.  The only problem was his dad.

He put out his cigarette then made his way to his dad’s office. He knocked on the door and waited until his dad told him to come in.

“I thought I told you no smoking in the house, Ulrich,” his father said, looking down at his papers rather than his son. “You know your mother doesn’t like it when you smoke.”

“Sorry,” Ulrich replied, casting his eyes down at his feet then back up to his father. “My schedule is ready for University. I have 14 hours, all basics.”

“Good. Good. Have you heard back from the soccer team?”

“No, not yet. I should hear back from them in a few weeks.”

“Well, they better tell you soon. Anything else?” Mr. Stern asked, finally looking up.

“Yeah, I-I-uh found a place to live,” Ulrich stuttered.

“Really? That’s great. Where?”

“You remember my friend that left Kadic to find her family? Right before you pulled me out?”

“That pink haired girl?” his father asked.

Ulrich nodded then continued, “Yeah, Aelita. When her father died, he left her a house and she doesn’t want to live in that big old house alone.”

Mr. Stern nodded. “Makes sense. I don’t think a young girl should be by herself and I know how much you missed your friends. I think it will be good for you as long as you keep up your grades. I will make you come back home if your grades drop below a C average. Do you understand, Ulrich?”

“Yes, sir. I promise I will keep up with my school work.”

“Good. Now go pack, son!”

Ulrich grinned and ran out of the room. His father had definitely softened up in the last four years. When Mr. Stern pulled Ulrich out of Kadic and hired a tutor to homeschool him, Ulrich’s grades really did improved. Ulrich knew it was because XANA was finally defeated thus he had more time to study but Mr. Stern thought it was because of being less distracted. After a year of being homeschooled, Mr. and Mrs. Stern realized just how lonely Ulrich was. His grades started to slack again and because of it so Mr. Stern let him join the Kadic soccer team again (mainly to stop Jim’s constant phone calls where he was crying his eyes out over losing Ulrich). Even though he was back at Kadic for soccer, he never saw Odd, Yumi and Jeremy. He was still lonely but not as lonely. And now after four years, the gang was getting back together.

* * *

 

Jeremy Belpois was confused. Correction, he was beyond confused. After _four years,_ Aelita finally decided to contact them. _Four years!_ Did she think they could just pick up where they left off? Did she really think he waited for her after abandoning them? He _loved_ her. At least he thought he did. Now he wasn’t so sure. Of course he wanted to see her again along with the others but live with her? With them? Not only did she abandon him but so did his others so called friends. Ulrich ‘I’m so great’ Stern, Odd ‘I’m so funny’ Della Robbia and Yumi ‘I’m the mature one’ Ishiyama. God, he hated them.

After Aelita left, Ulrich’s dad pulled him out which caused Yumi and Odd to be depressed. Odd started focusing on film while Yumi decided to throw herself in her school work. Jeremy being the odd one out also threw himself into his studies. His grades were seriously slacking. To make matters worse, Odd started to avoid him. Every time he saw the boy, he would turn the other way. And Yumi would never come over and talk to him. Then when Ulrich came back just to play soccer, he also avoided Jeremy. It’s like they totally forgot about him after everything they’ve been through.

Jeremy shook his head to get rid of all the bad thoughts. Maybe he should see everyone first before he made a decision but he couldn’t tell his dad. His dad has been on his case for finding a place to live or else he would be living in the awful University dorms.

Jeremy sighed and looked around his old childhood room then back to his computer that still had the email open. ‘ _You know where to find me!’_ Aelita had said in her email. That’s right, he did. He looked at the boxes that were packed up for wherever he would live. He stared at the boxes for a long time then finally made his decision and pulled out his suitcases.

Two hours later, everything he needed was packed and in his car his parents gave him for graduating high school. The boxes were stacked so high he could barely see out the back window but he was ready to go. He told his parents goodbye and that he would call them when he got there and off he went. Back to the place that had some of the happiest and the worst memories of his life.

* * *

 

For the first time in years, Odd Della Robbia was speechless. Then the shock sunk in and a loud yell was heard throughout the Della Robbia household. The hyper boy immediately grabbed his suitcases and started packing. His dog, Kiwi, looked up at him from his spot on Odd’s pillow.

Odd grinned. “Don’t worry my little diggity dog, I would never leave you.” The dog barked, satisfied with his owner’s response. Odd continued to pack while trying to look up an earlier flight. His flight to return back to France was schedule for later that week but he had to get there sooner.

He couldn’t wait to see his friends again; he missed them like crazy. After Aelita left, it was hard at Kadic. Ulrich left and Jeremy locked himself up. The age difference between him and Yumi made it hard especially when Yumi started getting into harder courses. Soon he was alone and trying to find new friends. But none of his new friends could compare to the ones he lost. Now they were finally going to be together again.

Finally, Odd found an earlier flight for that afternoon; he just had to finish packing and was off. It didn’t take long for him to finish packing seeing as he could only take one main bag on the flight. He just had to get his parents to send the rest of his stuff. Soon, he was at the airport with Kiwi in a kennel. His parents didn’t even say anything when he told them he was leaving early. They just nodded when he asked them to send the rest of his stuff. That was one of the many perks of having super supportive parents.

A few hours later, he was back in France and on his way to the Hermitage. He was bouncing with excitement as the cab got closer to the secluded house. As soon as it stopped, Odd jumped out and screamed, “AELITA!”

The cab driver was helping him with his bags when a pink haired girl and a Japanese girl came out of the house. The girls grinned and ran towards him, pulling him into a hug.

“Ladies, ladies. There’s enough Odd Della Robbia to go around,” Odd joked as he hugged them back.

Aelita and Yumi rolled their eyes as they pulled away from the hug.

“Still the same old Odd, I see,” Aelita smirked, crossing her arms.

“What, did you really think he would change?”

The three turned to see Ulrich Stern leaning against a black Mercedes-Benz coupe with a cigarette in his hand. “Did you miss me?”

“Ulrich!” The three yelled, running to hug him.

The four were soon laughing and trying to talk over one another after being away from each other for so long.

“I can’t believe you guys are here! All we need now is Jeremy!” Aelita squealed when they finally calmed down a little.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’m sure Einstein will be here soon. Now, let’s go see this house you just fixed up,” Odd reassured, grabbing his bags.

Aelita smiled and led them up to the stairs to the new restored Hermitage. The entrance hallway was a major improvement since the last time they had went in. There was no broken furniture, pieces of paper or ripped wall paper. Now the walls were fixed and painted a light beige. A book case was placed in between two doors on the right. There was a painting of the mountains on the wall by the stairs leading to the basement. A long pink and beige chevron rug started at the rail of the basement stairs and ran to the bottom of the stair case leading upstairs.

“Wow, Aelita, this place looks great,” Odd complemented.

“Thank you. It took awhile to finish but I’m pleased with it,” Aelita smiled. “My room is on the second floor so there leaves two more bedrooms on the second floor with one bath and three bedrooms on the third floor with one bath. You guys pick whatever room you want.”

“Let’s look at the rest of the house so maybe by the time we get done, Einstein will be here,” Yumi suggested. “Plus I really want to see what you done.”

“Come on, then, and I’ll show you the living room.” Aelita smiled and led them into the living room.

“Wow, Aelita, it looks fantastic,” Yumi gasped, looking around. “Aww, the picture.  Aelita, this is so beautiful!” Yumi went over to Aelita and hugged her.

Odd walked over to the TV and entertainment center, checking them both out. “This flat screen is sweet. All we need now is an even sweeter gaming system. Luckily I have one that my parents are sending me.”

“What did you do in the basement? Did you add anything or just updated it?” Ulrich asked.

“There wasn’t much I could do down there with the boiler room. I did put the laundry room down there and did some painting. Let’s go see the kitchen.”

Aelita led her friends into the kitchen which was across the hallway. The kitchen was painted a tan color with white cabinets and gradient countertops. There was an island in the middle with three white stools on one side and three more of the other. Along one wall was built in book shelves with several cook books from all around the world lined up. “I picked most of these up on my travels,” Aelita told them, running her fingers over a few of the books. “I learned I love to cook too.”

Next, she took them upstairs where the hallway had the same look as the downstairs hallway. Aelita opened the first door on the right and showed them her room. It was painted white with white desk and bookshelf lined up on the wall across from the door. The desk has pink drawers with a white stool and a pink cushion. Above the desk was a collage of pictures. Next to the desk and bookshelf was a cabinet with two pink doors and a mirror in the middle of the door. On the wall to the right of that wall was another cabinet and drawer, both with pink doors. On the drawer was a white lamp with black lamp shade. On the wall across sat Aelita’s twin size bed which was decorated with a white comforter with a pink fuzzy blanket laying across the end of the bed. Several pink fuzzy pillows were propped up to complete the look. Above the bed was a canvas picture with a diagonal pink, white, orange and red swirl pattern.

“Tada!” Aelita held out her arms to present her room.

“This is so you, princess,” Odd approved, nodding at all the pink.

“Thanks, I worked really hard on it,” Aelita smiled. “You guys can do whatever you want to your rooms. It’s your house too.”

“Thanks, Aelita.” Yumi gave Aelita a side hug.

“I call a room on this floor!” Odd yelled, raising his hand like he was in a classroom.

“Does it really matter?” Ulrich wondered.

“Yeah, I’m closer to the kitchen.”

Ulrich and the girls rolled their eyes, walking out of the room.

“I’ll take one of the rooms upstairs,” Yumi said.

“So will I,” Ulrich offered. “That way Einstein can be on this floor.”

Aelita blushed and turned away as Odd ran into the empty room across from hers and started muttering what he was going to do with it.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” A voice cried from downstairs.

“Jeremy?” Aelita gasped, running downstairs, the others following. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw Jeremy Belpois stood in the doorway with his laptop bag hanging on his shoulder. “Jeremy!” Aelita ran towards him and hugged him. “Jeremy, I missed you so much!”

Jeremy let his arms hang awkwardly to his side for awhile then finally he wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you too.”

“Hey, what about us?”

Jeremy and Aelita broke apart and looked at the others.

“Hey, guys,” Jeremy waved, awkwardly.

“‘Hey, guys’? That’s all we get after four years?” Ulrich asked, crossing his arms.

“Group hug!” Odd screamed, grabbing Yumi and Ulrich by their wrists and pulling them over to Jeremy and Aelita. “It’s so nice having the gang back together.”

“Yeah, great but you’re choking me.” Ulrich pulled away from the group hug, rubbing his wrists.

“Now that you all are here, let’s get you unload and unpacked,” Aelita said, motioning for them to go back outside to unload the car.

A few hours later, everyone had picked out their room and was unpacked but not completely organized. While the others were getting settled, Aelita was downstairs cooking a huge meal for them with all their favorites. She had spaghetti and meatballs, sushi, crepes and more random food that didn’t flow together but Aelita didn’t care. She was just glad to have her friends back.

“Yum, what smells good?” Odd asked, hopping into the kitchen with Kiwi at his feet.

“Just about anything you want,” Aelita motioned to the counter full of food. “I cooked all your favorites.”

“When did you learn how to cook?” Odd sat down on one of the stools by the island, propped his elbows on the counter and put his chin on his hands.

“I picked up a thing or two while traveling.” Aelita twirled the spatula she had around.

“It’s amazing how much you’ve changed,” Odd observed.

Aelita pushed back her now shoulder length hair. “Really? How so?”

“Well for one thing, look at you.” Odd motioned to her longer hair and her outfit. “That’s not the Aelita I remember.”

Aelita looked down at her denim shorts, white tank top and an oversized white and gray cardigan with white knees socks. “So I got a better taste in clothes; so did you.”

Odd laughed and tugged at his gray sweater. “What? This old thing?” Aelita giggled and shook her head. “No, I meant you’re more mature, wiser almost.”

“No, I just found myself,” Aelita smiled and handed him a plate.

“See, different.” Odd took the plate and started filling it up. “This looks amazing, princess.” 

Aelita grinned at the old nickname then walked out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the staircase. “Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, dinner time!”

A few minutes later, the other three came into the kitchen. Aelita and Odd were already eating when they walked in.

“Wow, Aelita, you went all out,” Yumi commented, noticing all the food.

“Yeah apparently soul searching includes learning how to cook,” Odd told them, showing them his plate that was loaded up.

Aelita rolled her eyes and handed them plates. “Soul searching also includes fashion taste according to Odd.”

Yumi and Ulrich snickered as Jeremy shook his head. The three fixed their plates and joined Odd and Aelita at the island.

“Tomorrow we can go out and buy paint for your rooms,” Aelita suggested. “I know white can get boring.”

“You don’t have to do that, Aelita,” Yumi protested.

“I don’t have to but I want to. My father left me a lot of money; more money than I need. Let me do this for you.” The others looked at her then nodded in approval.

Later that night, Yumi stood in her new room trying to organize her closet. She had just finished putting up her shoes when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” She called, coming out of her closet.

Ulrich came in and smiled at her. “All settled?”

“Not really. I don’t see the point of unpacking completely when we are just going to redo the rooms,” Yumi shrugged, throwing the shirt she had in her hands on her bed.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I just organized my boxes into a corner.”

Yumi giggled and sat down on the bed, motioning for him to join her. “I really missed you, Ulrich.”

“I really missed you too. It’s good to be back. All of us together again brings back so many memories, you know?”

“Those were the days. Late nights, Jim chasing us, Sissi chasing us, trips back in time,” Yumi named off a few.

Ulrich chuckled. “The good days.” He stood up and stretched. “Well I’ll let you get some sleep. Night.”

“Good night.” Yumi watched as he left and closed the door behind him. She smiled as she stood up and got ready for bed.

_She was running, trying to avoid the lasers that were shooting at her. She ducked and jumped behind a rock. She tried to catch her breath then looked to see if anyone was behind her. Instead the monsters spotted her. She took off running again, trying to hit the Krabs with her fan but missed and fan fell into the digital sea._

_“Yumi!” Ulrich came dashing towards her, blocking the lasers with his sword. “Go find Aelita; I’ll take care of them.”_

_She nodded and took off in the direction of the tower. When she arrived, she gasped. The Scyphozoa was placing Aelita back on the ground. Aelita stood up, took one look at Yumi then threw herself into the digital sea._

_“NO! AELITA!”_

“NO! NO! DON’T GO!”

“Yumi! Yumi, wake up!”

Yumi jerked awaked, trying to adjust to the darkness. She slowly made out a figure sitting on her bed. She pulled her sheets up to her chest.

“Yumi, it’s me, Ulrich,” The figure said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Yumi relaxed, recognizing the voice. She sat up, turning the lamp on that was by her bedside. Ulrich was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. “You were screaming mine and Jeremy’s name.”

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I’m okay, you can go back to bed, Ulrich.”

Ulrich watched her for a minute until he decided she was fine then stood up and went to the door. Before he left, he turned to her one last time. “I get them too.”

Yumi stared at the closed door, trying to understand his words. He had nightmares too? Of course he did. She wasn’t the only one who fought in Lyoko and witnesses the things they did. She wasn’t the only one with ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long first week in the Hermitage, the gang was slowly getting settled. Aelita gave them money and helped them fix up their rooms. And now that the rooms were finished, Aelita wanted them all to start spending more time together. She decided it was time for a much needed movie marathon. She had it all planned; she bought everyone’s favorite snacks and had everyone’s favorite movies. Now she just needed everyone else.

“So I thought about maybe doing something before school starts,” Aelita started out as they sat down to eat dinner one night.

“Like what?” Odd mumbled with food stuffed in his mouth.

“I thought maybe we could do a movie marathon like we use to do.”

“Do you have _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?” Odd pleaded finally having swallowed his food.

“Yep.”

“The original?”

“Yes, Odd.”

“I’m in!” Odd yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What about you? Ulrich? Yumi? Jeremy?” Aelita questioned.

“Sounds fun. I haven’t had a movie marathon since you left,” Yumi agreed.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Ulrich answered.

Jeremy sat there, picking at his food. No. There’s no way he was going to do this. He agreed to live with them. Not become friends with them again. Not after what they did to him.

“Jeremy?” Aelita’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Are you in?”

“I actually have to head to University and talk with the Honors Program. Maybe next time, Aelita,” Jeremy turned down.

Aelita sighed in disappointment but nodded in understanding. It will just be four of them instead of five but it was a start.

Aelita watched as Jeremy got up, grabbed his backpack and left without waving. She sighed then tried to smile to her friends.

“Don’t worry, princess, Einstein will come around,” Odd assured her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

“When? It’s been a week.”

“You did leave for four years,” Odd pointed out.

“Odd!” Yumi scolded.

“No, Yumi, I deserved that,” Aelita admitted. “I did leave and it hurt Jeremy, more than I thought. And if I hurt any of you, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“We understand, Aelita. You did what you had to. Jeremy will understand soon enough,” Yumi went over and comforted Aelita.

“Come on, let’s start that movie marathon,” Ulrich suggested, trying to defuse the tension.

* * *

 

Jeremy entered the library on campus, going upstairs to a private study room. Vivien Levet sat at the table, scrolling through something on her tablet. Her curly auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a pencil stuck behind her ear. Her glasses were sliding down as she continued to scroll.

“Viv?”

Vivien looked up and smiled, pushing up her glasses. “Hey, you made it.”

“Told you I would. Aelita wanted to have a movie marathon but I told her I had a meeting with the Honors Program,” Jeremy answered, taking off his backpack and sitting down next to her.

“Why did you lie to her? Why don’t you just tell her the truth?” Vivien shook her head and crossed her arms.

“You know why.”

“You need to get over this, Jeremy. It isn’t healthy.”

Jeremy just smiled at her, familiar with where this conversation was heading. “Let’s not discuss this, Viv. We haven’t seen in each other in over a week.”

“That’s so tragic,” Vivien rolled her eyes at him but leaned in closer to kiss him.

* * *

 

Yumi sat up and stretched as the ending credits of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ started rolling. She dusted the popcorn off her, gathered all her trash, and stood up. “As much fun as this has been, it’s getting late.”

Aelita glanced at her phone and saw it was 2:00 o’clock in the morning. “Oh, wow. It is late and Jeremy’s still not back?”

“Let me text him and ask where he’s at,” Ulrich offered, standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text then started helping Yumi with the trash.

“This isn’t like him or at least it wasn’t,” Aelita worried as she went to turn off the movie.

“Princess, don’t worry so much. You’ll get wrinkles.” Odd poked her in the forehead to make her giggle.

Ulrich stopped what he was doing when his phone went off with a text from Jeremy. “Jeremy said he’s on his way now but don’t wait up for him.”

“He doesn’t have to tell me twice,” Odd yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

After the four cleaned up after themselves, they trudged upstairs and to bed. Aelita laid in bed for the longest, thinking about Jeremy and if he was back yet. Finally she heard footsteps going down the hallway and the door opening. Aelita rolled over and fell asleep.

_“Daddy, what are you doing? DADDY!”_

_The pink ball that was her father exploded into pieces as Aelita screamed._

_“DADDY, NO!”_

_The scene shifted to Aelita’s mother on the screen in the Cortex. She paid no attention to Aelita._

_“Momma! It’s me, Aelita!”_

_Her mother continued working, giving no indication that she heard her daughter. Suddenly Tyron appeared, grabbing her mother._

_“You and your friends leave me alone or you will never see your mother again!” Tyron threatened._

_“No! Momma!”_

_“Three. Two. One.”_

“NO!” Aelita screamed, jerking awake.

The door was jerked opened and Odd stood on the other side, looked frazzled and worried. “Aelita, are you okay? I heard you screaming?”

Aelita nodded her heard as she tried to catch her breath. “Yeah, Odd, I’m okay. It was just a nightmare.”

“XANA?”

“Actually it was my parents. I watched my father die again and Tyron hold my mother captive. It happens every night. I watch it over and over again,” Aelita cried.

Odd came over and sat beside her, putting his arm over her shoulder. “You’ve been through a lot, Aelita, more than any of us. Nightmares are your brain’s way of dealing with it.”

“When did you get so smart?” Aelita hiccupped, wiping the tears away.

“I have nightmares too. The only way I could accept them was learn more about them,” Odd confessed, squeezing her shoulder.

“Thanks, Odd.”

He smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder one last time then stood up. “Get some sleep, princess.” He left the room, closing the door behind him and went back to his room.

He went all out on his room when they decorated it. One wall was a half corkboard and half white board. On the white board were all his current film ideas in a jumbled mess while the cork board had his research pinned up. A desk sat in front of the white board half of the wall. The rest of the walls were painted black and were covered in posters from popular movies and even some of his movies. His bedspread had all types of equipment including a camera, microphone. The two pillows had a screen-print of a movie clapper. All of his movie equipment was in unorganized in a corner of the room.

He sat down at his desk where his laptop was open to a document of his newest script. He popped his knuckles then went back to work, knowing sleep wasn’t happening tonight.

* * *

 

Ulrich sat at his desk, with his laptop on and headphones in, watching the latest episode of _Games of Thrones_. After the movie marathon, he tried to go to sleep, he really did but flashes of Yumi falling into the digital sea filled his eyesight. He gave up after that and just started watching his current favorite TV show.

Ulrich leaned back, trying to get comfortable. He paused the episode and looked at his bed. His room was very simple compared to Odd’s. It was painted a dark grey with white furniture. The bed was on the right with a black comfortable. On the wall next to the bed was a desk. Right next to the desk was a blue cabinet that. A bookcase was against the wall across from the bed. A white rug finished off the room. He sighed and decided to give up sitting at his desk and move to his bed. If he was going to stay up the rest of the night, he might as well be comfortable.

With his headphones in, he didn’t hear Yumi screaming from another nightmare in the next room.

Yumi tried to get her breathing under control. It was always the same dream; XANA controlled William throwing her friends into the digital sea. She laid back down looking at her ceiling, hoping to fall back asleep. After thirty minutes of tossing and turning, she gave up and looked around her room.

Her room was painted white with one wall painted black. Against the black wall was a bookcase painted black. Her bed was against a white wall with a purple flower design above it. The bed had a white comfortable with a purple and black blanket lying across the middle of the bed. Two black nightstands sat on either side of the bed, one had a white laptop on it and the other had several pictures on it. Across from the bed was a black desk where Yumi’s laptop laid on. A purple rug lay on the floor to finish off the room.

Yumi crawled off the bed and grabbed her laptop from her desk. She turned it on and pulled up the latest episode of _Attack on Titan._ Why did she ever let her brother get her into this show? But it was good to watch on nights like these when she couldn’t go back to sleep.

Downstairs, Jeremy was up as well, typing away on one of his computers. Jeremy’s room was very techy. At least that’s what Odd called it. It was painted white with a blue striped running around the top of the walls. There were long desk running around two of the walls. The desk was for of all kinds of computer equipment and several computers. His bed was against the one of remaining walls with a blue, gray and white striped bedspread. Two night stands sat on either side of his bed, holding all his school books. A blue cabinet and dresser were against the remaining wall by the door.

Jeremy didn’t have nightmares like the others. On occasion, he would dream he was attacked by one of XANA’s specters or losing Aelita but he was able to shake them off. They didn’t constantly haunt him. Vivien thought it was because he never went onto Lyoko and didn’t face the things the others did.

Jeremy took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He rolled his neck, popped his fingers then went back to his program. He couldn’t stop now when he was so close. He has been working with Vivien on this for over a year now. If it was right, both of them would be famous. But that was a big if. He worked for several more minutes until his eyes just couldn’t focus anymore. It was then he decided to retire to bed and continue in the morning.

That next morning, everyone was up really early for going to bed at such a late time. Aelita was up and in the kitchen fixing breakfast at 7:00, Ulrich coming in a few minutes later and starting the coffee. By 7:30, Yumi, Odd and Jeremy had joined them sitting at the island, each of them with a cup of coffee.

“Last night was fun, too bad you missed it, Einstein,” Odd stated.

“It was. We should do something today,” Yumi suggested.

“I know this isn’t something fun but I do have to go grocery shopping and I wouldn’t mind some company,” Aelita remarked.

“Oh, yes food! Then we can go to this new bakery that opened up close to here!” Odd exclaimed.

“Better than nothing I guess,” Ulrich shrugged. Yumi nodded in agreement. “What about you, Einstein?”

“I have to go back to Uni today. More Honors stuff to do. Maybe tonight?”

Aelita sighed but nodded. “Yeah, tonight.”

* * *

 

Vivien was in the same study room as the night before. Her hair was in two low pigtails with her glasses pushed up on top of her head. She was squinting at her computer screen and was writing on a notebook beside the computer.

“That won’t help your eye sight, Viv,” Jeremy told her, walking into the room.

Vivien looked up, blinking as she tried to focus on him. She pulled her glasses down, pulling some hair out of her pigtails and putting them back on. “Hey, I didn’t expect you until later.”

“Aelita wanted to go grocery shopping and everyone else went with her.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and joined her.

“Have you talked to them yet?” She asked.

“No and why should I?”

Vivien sighed. _Here we go again_ she thought. “Jeremy, they were your friends. Your best friends at that. No matter what you say, I know you missed them. You forget that I know you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I really don’t want to talk about this right now. I have to show you what I worked on last night.”

Vivien sighed once more as he changed the subject again but nodded and looked at his work.

* * *

 

“Do you think I’ll need notebooks or binders and paper?” Odd asked, looking at the school supplies.

Ulrich groaned and leaned his head against the buggy. Odd has been debating on what to get for university for about ten minutes now. Aelita and Yumi ran off to the clothes section while Ulrich was stuck with Odd. “Odd, just pick one.”

“Okay, fine.” Odd threw several notebooks into the buggy that was already full of food.

“Don’t throw it on top of the food, Odd.” Ulrich moved the notebooks to where they were in the front. “You better be paying for those. You are not making Aelita pay for them.”

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Odd muttered. “No, I’m not making her pay for it.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t sleep well last night. I should’ve had another cup of coffee,” Ulrich apologized. “Come on, let’s go find the girls.”

The two made their way over to the clothes section, stopping every now and then for random stuff.

“So, what do you think’s up with Jeremy?” Odd wondered.

“What do you mean? He’s at university doing honor stuff.”

“You really think that?”

“You don’t?” Ulrich looked at him surprised. “What do you think he’s doing?”

“I don’t know. All I know is he’s been a little off,” Odd pointed out.

“Well yeah, it has been _four years_ , Odd. We’re all different.”

“I don’t mean different, I mean _off._ The dude keeps blowing Aelita off. When have you ever known Jeremy blowing Aelita off?” Odd questioned.

“Tons of times. Remember Laura? Remember the program to destroy XANA? That’s Jeremy. He’s always blowing people off,” Ulrich reminded him.

“Yeah but he’s never been like this. He’s so angry and at what?”

“Odd, I think you’re just seeing things that aren’t there. He’s the same old Jeremy I remember.”

“Whatever you say, old buddy.” Odd gave up on convincing Ulrich but he knew something was off with Jeremy and he was determined to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ulrich, what are you doing?"

Ulrich looked and gasped. "William, what are you doing here?"

"You know why. You couldn't save them. You never can." The boy in the black jumpsuit with the sign of XANA on his chest walked towards him. "They're all dead because of you."

"No." Ulrich shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, you're not real. Go away."

"I am real, Ulrich. I'm you." William changed himself to look like Ulrich but with XANA's sign in his eyes. "You failed."

"NO!"

"Ulrich?"

Ulrich squeezed his eyes shut, praying it was the real Yumi that just said his name. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief. "Yumi."

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming from downstairs," Yumi worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands.

Yumi looked at him, concerned then sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't start this."

Ulrich looked up, confused. "Start what?"

"Blocking me out. Acting like nothing fazes you because it does, Ulrich. I know it does because the same thing affects me and I know it affects Aelita," Yumi warned. "Please just talk to me."

Ulrich sighed. "I don't just have nightmares. It's more than that but Yumi, I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because you won't see me the same again," Ulrich confessed, putting his head back in his hands. "I can't do that to you."

"Ulrich, that would never happen. I'm here for you. We all are. We went through Lyoko together and we will deal with all of this together," Yumi promised, squeezing his shoulder.

Ulrich looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Yumi."

Yumi bumped her shoulder against his. "Come on, Aelita made a huge dinner for the first day tomorrow."

Ulrich stood up and followed Yumi downstairs. "Don't you feel a little bad that Aelita is spending all this money on us?"

"Yeah and I plan on getting a job once classes start to start helping out. I don't want her to use her inheritance on us," she told him. "I mean, I get why she's doing it but it still makes me feel awful."

"A job sounds like a good idea. Where do you plan on applying?"

Yumi shrugged as they rounded the last set of stairs. "Maybe at the mall, I don't know."

"You could work at Uni."

"That's not a bad idea," She replied as the two made it into the kitchen.

"Finally we can eat," Odd exclaimed when they walked in. He grabbed his plate and started filling it up with food.

Aelita shook her head as she took the last thing out of the oven. "You are so impatient, Odd."

Jeremy snorted from his seat at the island. "Did you expect anything else?"

Odd looked at his two friends insulted but continued filling up his plate.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, smirking. Aelita waved them over to fix to their plates, grabbing a plate herself.

"Can you believe we start university tomorrow?" Odd stated as they all sat down to eat. "Well, all except Yumi. Tell us what it's like, Yumi?"

"Stressful," Yumi responded. "That's the only way I can describe it. If you thought high school was hard, university is ten times harder."

"Great, I'm going to fail out," Ulrich mumbled.

"What's everyone majoring in?" Yumi wondered. "Right now I'm creative writing."

"Film," Odd replied.

"Computer science and quantum physics," Jeremy grunted as he ate.

"Math and computer science with a minor in music," Aelita smiled.

"I'm undeclared. I can't decide," Ulrich sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Ulrich, I already changed my major twice in the past year," Yumi assured him. "You'll figure it out. It takes time."

"We should all try to eat lunch together," Aelita suggested. "It would be like old times."

"All my classes are from 8:00 to 2:00 with only a thirty minute break," Jeremy quipped, glancing at his notebook that he had in his lap.

"I don't start classes until 1:00 in the afternoon. Sorry, Aelita," Ulrich apologized.

"I could after my literature and film class. It ends around 1:30," Odd

"I can join, too, Aelita," Yumi nodded at her. "It will be fun."

"Great! Sounds like a plan," Aelita beamed then turned to Jeremy and Ulrich. "As for you two, make sure you are here for dinner tomorrow at 7:00."

"Yes, ma'am," Ulrich smirked, saluting her.

"I actually have a meeting tomorrow night and I won't be home until late," Jeremey looked up.

Aelita sighed and forced a smile. "Okay. Just don't forget about us, Jeremy."

"I would never," Jeremy forced a grin. "Maybe we can do a big dinner this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

The next morning was hectic. Everyone was trying to gather everything up and make it to campus on time. Ulrich, whose classes didn't start until 1:00, had gotten up to help Aelita with breakfast but the rest were late getting downstairs so they choked down their food. After a rushed breakfast, Odd kept running up and down the stairs, each time forgetting something. One time he came down in nothing but his boxers and as soon as Aelita and Yumi screamed, he ran as fast as he could back upstairs. Jeremy was trying to stuff all his computer junk in two bags but he kept packing and repacking. By the time, everyone had everything together; they had ten minutes to get to campus and their classes.

Ulrich waved them off, closing the door behind them. He sighed in relief and went into the living room, hoping to catch a nap before class. He lay down on the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Ulrich."

Ulrich moved his arm and groaned. "William, leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that?" The XANAified William answered. "You're going to fail, Ulrich. Then your daddy will drag you back home and never let you leave again."

"That's not true!"

"But it is because you always fail, Ulrich. You failed Odd. You failed Aelita. You failed Jeremy. And you failed Yumi countless times. You will always fail."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"You are nothing, Ulrich Stern. You will never be anything."

"GO AWAY!" He closed his eyes, trying to force the vision out of his head. When he opened his eyes, the William was finally gone. He sighed in relief and turned over to nap.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with me, Yumi?" Aelita asked her friend.

The two sat in the coffee shop on campus in between their two classes. Each had a latte and a croissant. Aelita was absentmindedly stirring her latte as Yumi watched her.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you, Aelita," Yumi assured, reaching over and squeezing Aelita's hand.

"Then why does Jeremy treat me like I don't exist? Why does he ignore me?" Aelita exclaimed, throwing her spoon down.

"He's just mad that you left for four years. He'll get over it."

"But he said he understood why I left at the time. Now he's acting like he doesn't!"

"Maybe it's because you didn't contact us."

"Yumi, I thought you were on my side!" Aelita cried.

"I am on your side, Aelita, but I'm just trying to see it from Jeremy's point of view. You left us four years ago without so much as an email telling us you were okay," Yumi reminded.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I forgave you. I get why you did what you did and I feel like Jeremy will come around soon."

Aelita sighed and went back to stirring her latte. "Maybe I should talk to him."

Yumi nodded in agreement, picking at her croissant.

"Why are guys so complicated, Yumi?"

"You're asking the wrong girl," Yumi laughed. "At least Ulrich has gotten better since high school."

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?" Aelita gasped, trying not to smile.

"No, not at all. Ulrich and I have too much history and it's never worked out. It's probably best if we don't try it again," Yumi admitted.

"I don't think that's true. I think you're good for each other."

Yumi shook her head. "I don't want to hurt our friendship. We're in a good place right now and I don't want to ruin it."

Aelita nodded in understanding. The two sat in silence for awhile, sipping their lattes when a curly auburn hair girl walked up.

"Aelita and Yumi, right?" She said.

The girls looked at her in surprise.

"Yes?" Aelita asked, confused.

"I'm Vivien, Jeremy's friend. I'm in your computer science class," Vivien introduced, nodding to Aelita. "And I'm in your writing class, Yumi."

"Oh, hi," Aelita perked up, smiling at the girl. "How do you know Jeremy?"

"We met at a computer science camp last summer. We've been working on a program together since then. He's told me a lot about you," Vivien explained. "I just saw you two and wanted to introduce myself. I hope to see you around." She smiled at the girls one last time then left, waving as she went.

"She seemed nice," Yumi commented as soon as she left.

"She did but why hasn't Jeremy mentioned her?"

"Did you really just ask that after how distant he has been?"

"That's true," Aelita sighed.

"Aelita, you have got to get over this. You need to let this Jeremy thing go," Yumi told her.

"I know but I can't."

"Well, I'm going to help you. We're going to have a girl day Saturday. Just you and me. We're going to get you over Jeremy's attitude."

"Thanks, Yumi, you're a good friend." Aelita looked down at her phone and gasped. "Look at the time. I have to get to class. I'll text you when I get out, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

Vivien walked into her and Jeremy's usually study room that afternoon and saw Jeremy already there. "Hey."

Jeremy looked up and smiled. "Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, the professor didn't keep us the whole time," Vivien replied, sitting down and pulling out her laptop. "So I met Aelita and Yumi today."

Jeremy sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I didn't want that to happen."

"Why not, Jer? They were both really nice."

"No, they're not, damnit!" Jeremy slammed his fist on the table. "Why can't you understand what they did to me? They abandoned me!"

"Jer, calm down." Vivien walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "I do understand what they did but that doesn't change the fact that they are both nice people. You're living with them, aren't you?"

"You know why."

"Yes, I do but you can't hate them that much if you live with them. Maybe deep down, you want to forgive them."

Jeremy chuckled at her suggestion and squeezed her hand. "Good one, Viv. Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

Odd sighed as he walked into the restaurant, shifting his bag then spotted Aelita and Yumi. He walked over, dumping his bag on the floor. "Hey, ladies."

"Hey, we ordered your food for you," Aelita greeted, pushing Odd his plate that consisted of a double stack burger and fries.

"You two are the best," Odd grabbed his burger and took a bite.

"Long day?" Yumi scrunched up her nose in disgust as Odd stuffed his food down as fast as he could.

"Yeah, I already have a short film assigned and a five page script due in a week."

"Already? All my professors did was go over the syllabus," Aelita responded.

"Hmm, lucky."

"Do you have anymore classes?" Yumi asked, finishing off her fries.

"No, I'm done. You guys done?" The girls nodded. "Great. What's the plan for tonight?"

"I have an interview with the one of the restaurants on campus," Yumi answered. "Then Aelita and I are making supper."

"What about Einstein? Is he ditching us tonight?"

"Haven't heard from him today," Aelita sighed.

"Remember what we talked about early today?" Yumi looked at her. "We are trying to forget about him."

"Right. So, Odd, what are you going to do your short film on?" Aelita changed the subject.

"Don't know yet but I'll have to come up with something soon. When I do, you guys want to be in it?"

"Seriously?" The girls said simultaneously.

"Well yeah. I can't forget about my best girls, can I?"

Aelita giggled as Yumi shook her head at Odd's comment.

* * *

The first week of school flew by and before they knew it, it was the weekend. That Saturday morning, Aelita and Yumi woke up earlier than the boys. They fixed breakfast, ate their share, and got ready for their girl day.

Aelita put on a navy blue flared skirt with a white short sleeve t-shirt. To finish the look, she put a brown belt around her waist and brown flats. Yumi wore black skinny jeans, a black and white plaid top with black converses. The girls grabbed their purses and headed out in Aelita's car.

The first stop for girls' day was the mall where Aelita and Yumi went through every store even the video game store where Aelita picked up a few games for the boys. After the mall, they went to eat lunch at small café.

"So, do you feel better about You-Know-Who?" Yumi asked after the waitress set their food down.

"Much, thanks, Yumi. You're the best," Aelita smiled. "What are we doing after lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go get our nails done."

"Oh, last time I did that was when I went to Rome. The lady painted little designs on my nails," Aelita exclaimed, wiggling her nails.

"Rome? Is that where you picked up cooking?" Yumi put her hand on her chin and leaned forward. Aelita didn't talk about her travels much so this was a rare opportunity.

"No, I actually picked up on cooking in Spain. You won't believe the food in Madrid. It's fantastic!"

"I am so jealous. I would love to travel."

"We should go one day, just me and you," Aelita suggested.

"Now that would be an ultimate girls' day," Yumi giggled. "But we should. Let's ditch the boys and go."

"Maybe for Christmas or summer."

As the girls were enjoying the day forgetting about the boys, those said boys were lounging around the Hermitage. For the first time since they moved in, Jeremy had not run off to campus. Odd knew something was up but refused to say anything. Instead, he continued to work on his script and ideas for his short film. Ulrich, on the other hand, had no homework and was currently playing Odd's X-Box as Jeremy sat besides him on his laptop. He hasn't spoken to the other two since breakfast.

Odd continued typing, looking occasionally at Jeremy. "So, Jer, how's your classes going?"

"Fine," Jeremy relied.

Odd nodded, making a face. Ulrich choked back laughter before focusing back on his game. "When were you going to tell us about your girlfriend, Jer?" Odd tried again.

Jeremy stopped working and looked up at Odd. "W-What?"

Ulrich paused his game, turning towards Jeremy. "Wait, you have a girlfriend?"

Jeremy closed his laptop and sighed. "How did you find out?"

"Aelita told me. Just because you don't talk to her doesn't mean I don't," Odd told him.

"Hey, let's not get into that," Ulrich butted in.

"Yeah, I do," Jeremy finally answered. "We met a summer camp last summer. We started going out a few months later."

"What's her name?" Ulrich asked before Odd could say something stupid.

"Vivien Levet."

"When can we meet her?"

"Um…" Jeremy started.

"Come on, Jer," Odd interrupted. "The girls already met her. Why can't we? Why don't you invite her to dinner since the girls are gone?"

"I don't know. She's kinda busy working on her part of the project we've been working on."

"She can work on it here," Odd suggested. "Come on, we want to meet her."

"He isn't going to stop, you know," Ulrich nodded towards Odd.

"Fine, I'll invite her over."

Odd pumped his fists in the air as Jeremy texted Vivien. Ulrich rolled his eyes then went back to his game.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Jeremy put his laptop on the coffee and went to the door. Vivien stood outside the Hermitage wearing a mint green flared skirt and a black tank top.

"Hi, Jer," She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Viv," Jeremy led her in, closing the door behind him. "Hope you don't mind pizza. None of us felt like cooking."

"That sounds good."

"Come meet the guys," Jeremy put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room. "Odd, Ulrich, this is Vivien."

"Wow," Odd looked at her, grinning. "You're dating Jeremy?"

"Odd," Ulrich warned. "Nice to meet you, Vivien. Pizza's on its way."

"Great. Where's Yumi and Aelita?" Vivien looked around, not seeing the girls.

"They had a girl day. They might be here later," Jeremy replied.

"Oh. What are you playing, Ulrich?" She pointed to the screen.

"Call of Duty."

"Sweet, can I play?"

Ulrich and Odd looked at her surprised then handed her a remote.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Yumi. This has been great." Aelita giggled as she and Yumi walked back to the Hermitage, arms linked. "I needed this."

"I'm glad. Now, let's go see how big of a mess the boys made."

Aelita giggled and unlocked the door. A loud crash went through the house as soon as they opened the door. Screaming soon followed. Aelita and Yumi looked at each other, eyes going wide and ran into the living room. The scene they found was quite unexpected. Ulrich, Odd, and Vivien were racing each other in Mario Kart as Jeremy watched, laughing. Pizza boxes were all over the floor with several opened soda cans.

"Um, guys?" Aelita coughed, getting their attention.

"Hey, princess! Yumi!" Odd greeted. "Want to play?"

"No," Yumi crossed her arms.

Vivien stood up awkwardly. "Yumi, Aelita, hi!"

"Vivien," Aelita nodded. "What's going on?"

"We didn't feel like cooking," Ulrich answered, still playing Mario Kart.

"We can tell," Yumi hummed, kicking an empty can out of her way.

"Let me help clean this up and I'll be on my way," Vivien offered, going to pick up an empty box.

"No, it's okay. We can do it," Aelita took the box and folded it under her arms. "It's late, you should get going."

"Oh." Vivien smiled, grabbed her purse, and headed to the door, Jeremy right behind her.

"Wow, little harsh there, princess," Odd whistled.

"Clean this up, now." Aelita handed Odd the pizza box then stalked out before she started yelling, Yumi right behind.

"Maybe we shouldn't have invited Vivien over," Ulrich told Odd.

"You think?"

* * *

The sky and ground were white. She was colder than she's ever been. A small cabin was up the way. She walked to it, knowing she had to go in. The closer she got, the farther the cabin seemed to get. She stopped, not making an progress. A woman came out in winter gear, her pink hair down.

"Mom!" She yelled, trying to run towards her.

Suddenly, wolves jumped out and started running towards her. She ran away, trying to run towards her mother but the wolves kept getting closer and closer.

"Mom!" She yelled again, reaching her hand out towards her mother. She tripped, rolling in the snow, the wolves hovering over her. "NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since Uni had started and the Lyoko gang were finally settling in. Yumi had gotten a job as a hostess at a restaurant near campus. Ulrich tried out for the soccer team and made it. Odd finished his script and started filming his short film, starring Yumi and Aelita. Jeremy continued to avoid hanging out with the gang, spending more and more time with Vivien. Aelita continued to try and repair their relationship but was failing with Jeremy. On top of that, her nightmares were getting worse.

Aelita laid awake one night after another terrible nightmare. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she watched her mother get kidnapped over and over again.

She sighed, looking at her phone to see it was two o'clock in the morning. Knowing sleep wouldn't happen anytime soon, she got up, put on her pink, silk robe then made her way downstairs. She went into the kitchen, her mind on making some peppermint tea.

"Hey, princess."

Aelita jumped and turned to see Odd sitting on the bar stool. "Odd, what are you doing up?"

"I'm editing my movie. What about you, princess?" Odd asked, closing his laptop and turning towards her.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I would make some tea, you want some?" Aelita opened the cabinet and pulled out the peppermint tea bags.

"Sure," Odd replied. "So you couldn't sleep? More nightmares?"

Aelita sighed and leaned against the counter. "Every time I close my eyes, I see my mother being kidnapped over and over. It won't stop."

Odd shook his head and stood up, taking the tea bags out of her hands. Aelita sat down and watched him make the tea. "How long?"

"They never stopped," Aelita answered, putting her head in her hands. "It's either my mother or father. I haven't had a dreamless sleep since I was in Lyoko."

Odd poured two mugs of tea and handed one to Aelita. "Even during your travels?"

"They were a little better after I learned more about them but being back in this house, all the nightmares are coming back."

"I wish I could make them stop, princess."

"Thanks, Odd." Aelita smiled at him, finishing off her tea and putting the empty mug in the sink. "How's the movie coming?"

"I'm actually stuck on this one part." Odd opened his laptop and found the part he was stuck on.

"Need some help? I am a computer science major."

"Don't you want to go back to bed?"

"Just to see my mom get kidnapped and my dad get killed? No thanks. Now show me what you having trouble with." Aelita sat down beside him, trying to distract herself from the continuous dreams.

Meanwhile upstairs, Yumi had just woken up from another nightmare. This time the dream was about the time she and Ulrich were stuck in the boiler room in the basement. Like Aelita, this house brought back things she wanted to forget.

She groaned when she saw the time. Knowing sleep wouldn't come back, she pulled her laptop out and pulled up the next episode of  _Game of Thrones_. She was about to put her headphones back in when she heard Ulrich scream across the hall. Jumping up, she ran across the hall and opened the door. Ulrich was sitting as his desk as the credits of  _Arrow_  rolled.

"Ulrich?"

"What the hell was that? They can't kill him! He's the main fucking character!" Ulrich cried, slamming his laptop shut and spinning around. "Oh, hey, Yumi. What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep so I started season three of  _Arrow_ ," Ulrich replied. "You?"

"I had another nightmare. I was about to finish season one of  _Game of Thrones_  when I heard you yell."

"Oh, sorry about that. That end of the episode was so frustrating!"

Yumi giggled, sitting down on his bed. "Yeah, I know. I finished  _Arrow_  over the summer. Season three was a train-wreck but you can't give up just yet."

"How can it continue if Oliver is dead?"

Yumi smiled. "Not telling you that. You'll just have to watch and see."

Ulrich opened his laptop back up. "Now I have to know."

"You aren't going to bed?"

"Nah, I don't sleep at night," Ulrich answered, pulling the next episode up.

"You don't?"

Ulrich shook his head. "That's why I scheduled my classes in the afternoon. I can only sleep during the day."

"Man, Lyoko really screwed us up," Yumi mused.

"You're telling me. I can't even imagine what Aelita is going through living there for so long."

"She tries to hide it and pretend it doesn't faze her but I know it does. I know she wakes up from nightmares every night. I know that she left because of Lyoko. She didn't leave to find herself, she left to escape from herself," Yumi told him.

"Did she tell you all this?"

"She didn't have to."

Ulrich thought about what Yumi said, letting it sink in. Of course she was right. Aelita went through hell for so long. Of course she was affected by XANA the most. Ulrich shook his head. "Want to watch the next episode with me?"

"Sure."

Ulrich grabbed his laptop and joined her on his bed. He gave her one of the headphones to put in and put in the other. She smiled and got comfortable as he started the next episode.

As Yumi and Ulrich watched the next episode of Arrow and Aelita helped Odd editing his movie, Jermey was video chatting Vivien and working on his program.

_"Okay, I'm sending you the code,"_  Vivien said, her typing heard through Jermey's headset.

"Got it." Jeremy took her code and pushed his chair over to his other computer. Combining his code with Vivien's, he ran it.

_"Well?"_  Vivien asked, excitedly.

"Still running but keep your fingers crossed. This is the closest we've ever gotten." Jeremy watched as the code debugged. "But if this works, we have a skeleton for the next three parts."

_"What about the fifth?"_

"I haven't decided on that yet. It would be too complicated."

_"True."_  Vivien agreed, typing again.

"What are you typing?"

_"My English paper. Might as well finish while waiting."_

Jeremy nodded, still watching the code. "I need to finish my physics homework."

_"That would be a good idea,_ " Vivien tried to scold him but knowing she would fail.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Jeremy promised as the code beeped. "It's done."

_"Well?"_

Jeremy pushed himself to his third computer and started typing. Finally a small window popped up, showing that they succeeded. "It worked!"

_"It did?"_  Vivien screamed over the headset.  _"Send it to me! I want to see!"_

Jeremy pushed himself back to the second computer and started typing. "There you go."

_"Oh my God. We actually did it. It's better than I imagined!"_  Vivien exclaimed.

"It's better than the original, thanks to you."

_"You're making me blush, Jer."_

Jeremy grinned as he pushed himself in front of the computer with the video chat. "At this rate, we'll be done by Christmas."

_"But first we need a new super computer."_

"Don't worry about that, I have that cover," Jeremy replied, glancing at the time. "Look at the time, Viv. You need to go to bed."

_"So do you, Jer,"_  Vivien responded.

"I will, I just want to work on the super computer for awhile," Jeremy promised again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Bye."_

Jeremy logged off the video chat, stood up and stretched. He went to his closet and pulled out his toolbox and the laptop he had been hiding. He opened it up then started to work on the new super computer.

* * *

Yumi shifted in her sleep, wondering why her neck hurt so much. She sighed and opened her eyes. Instead of her black and white walls, she saw dark gray walls. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, noticing her head was on Ulrich's shoulder. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at Ulrich who was asleep next to her, his laptop paused on the credits of an episode. She escaped from the window to look at the time.

"Ulrich, wake up."

Ulrich groaned and opened his eyes. "Yumi, what time is it?"

"It's 7:00."

"What happened?" He asked, putting his head in his hands as he felt a headache coming.

"We fell asleep."

Ulrich lifted his head. "Wait, I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. Did you have any nightmares?"

"No. You?"

Yumi shook her head, smiling. "It's been forever since I haven't had a nightmare."

"Same here." Ulrich stretched. "Did you say it was 7:00?"

"Yeah, I need to go get ready for class."

"I'm going to go make coffee."

They both got up and went their separate ways. Ulrich made his way down to the kitchen, thinking about his morning coffee and cigarette. In the kitchen, Aelita and Odd were sitting on the bar stools, looking at Odd's computer.

"Morning. You two are up early," Ulrich commented, going straight for the coffee maker.

Aelita yawned. "We never went to bed."

Odd motioned to Ulrich. "Make me a cup."

Ulrich turned around and leaned on the counter. "You two never went to bed?"

"I woke up around 2:00 to make some tea and Odd was up working on his movie so I helped him," Aelita told him. "Can you fix me a cup too, Ulrich?"

"Of course, princess." Ulrich pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when Aelita snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"I told you no smoking in the house, especially in the kitchen," Aelita scolded. "Outside."

"Okay, okay." Ulrich held his hands up in surrender, heading to the door.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Why does he smoke anyway?"

Odd shrugged as he pulled out a box of cereal, several bowls, and milk. "You're asking the wrong person, princess. Is Honey Nut Cheerios okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back."

Odd nodded as Aelita made her way upstairs. Ulrich came back in a few minutes later and fixed four cups of coffee.

"Do you think Jeremy will want some?" Ulrich asked Odd, sitting down next to him and handing him a cup.

"Who knows with him nowadays," Odd responded, taking a sip.

Yumi came down in black pants, a denim shirt with a brown cardigan, and brown boots. "Morning, Odd."

"Morning, Yumi."

"Your coffee's done," Ulrich pointed to her cup.

"Thanks." Yumi grabbed her cup and leaned against the counter. "Where's Aelita?"

"She's getting ready."

"And Jeremy?"

Odd shrugged again, taking a bite of cereal.

Yumi sighed and shook her head. "I have to work at the restaurant tonight so please don't make Aelita do all the cooking."

"Gotcha." Odd promised.

Aelita came down in pink pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, a matching pink scarf, and grey flats. "Morning, Yumi. Oh, coffee." Aelita grabbed the last mug and took a long sip. "Do you have to work tonight, Yumi?"

"Yeah. I may be late since it is Friday night."

Aelita nodded, looking around. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Still not down yet but if we don't leave, we're going to be late," Odd replied.

"Um, Odd?"

"Yeah, good buddy?"

"I would suggest pants," Ulrich pointed at Odd who was still in his pajamas.

"Right. I'll be right back, girls."

Aelita giggled as Yumi shook her head in disgust.

* * *

"This looks incredible, Jer. I've never been so excited!" Vivien exclaimed, looking at the computer screen in Jeremy's room.

"It looks good," Jeremy commented, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"How's the other three coming along?" Vivien asked, looking over the skeleton program for others.

"Slowly until the new super computer is up." Jeremy motioned to the laptop on his bed.

"How long will that take?"

"I just need to find the rest of the parts then I can finish it," Jeremy told her.

"Need help with those?"

"Actually yes." Jeremy pushed his chair to the part of the desk that had no computers on it and wrote down some stuff. "Here's what I need."

"Oh, I can get these," Vivien said as she read the note.

"And that's why I love you," Jeremy smiled kissing her.

* * *

Yumi smiled as she walked away from the party she just seated and went back to the hostess stand, making out the name. She tapped her pen as waited for the next table to be free.

"Hello, Dunbar part of two."

Yumi looked up at the person who walked up to her stand and gasped at the familiar face. "William?"

The black haired young man smiled in recognition. "Yumi, what a surprise! How are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't seen you since we graduated Kadic."

"Yeah, I just transferred to Uni this semester. My other Uni was too expensive," William explained.

"Great. So party of two?"

"Yeah, thanks, Yumi." William smiled and went back to the girl he was with.

Yumi turned around and sighed. Why William? Why now? She shook her head then turned back around, faking a smile.

A few long hours later, Yumi opened the door to the Hermitage, slipping her shoes off. She made her way to the kitchen, putting the leftovers in the fridge. She grabbed her water bottle then made her way to the living room. Aelita was sitting on the couch, watching  _Once Upon a Time_  on the TV while messing around on her laptop.

"Hey," Yumi greeted, sitting down beside her.

Aelita paused the episode and smiled. "Hey, how was work?"

"You'll never believe who came in the restaurant tonight." Aelita shrugged. "William."

Aelita closed her laptop and sat up. "Wait, William as in William Dunbar, William? William as in obsessed with you William? William as-"

"Aelita, I get it. Yes, that William."

"Woah, what did you say?"

"I just asked him how's he been," Yumi shrugged. "He asked how I was. I'm pretty sure he was with his girlfriend."

"That doesn't sound bad. I'm glad he got over his obsession."

Yumi nodded in agreement. "So where are the boys?"

"Odd and Ulrich went out to see some new horror film. Jeremy had Vivien over for awhile but they left to go eat awhile ago."

"You didn't go with Odd and Ulrich?"

"I hate horror films," Aelita mumbled.

Yumi tucked her feet under her. "How are you feeling, Aelita? With Jeremy and Vivien?"

"I'm okay."

Yumi laid her head on Aelita's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

Aelita placed her head on top of Yumi's. "I know."

* * *

Jeremy made his way down a familiar elevator after dropping Vivien off. The elevator creaked as it went down. He hummed, tapping his fingers against his backpack. He pushed off the rail as the elevator came to halt. He pulled a flashlight out of his backpack before walking in the room. The memories started flashing through his head.

Jeremy shook his head, setting his backpack down and pulling out his tools. "Let's do this," he smirked, turning on the super computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivien Levet thought of herself as a pretty normal girl. She grew up in a typical family with her parents and older sister. Her parents owned a small computer shop outside of Paris where she and her sister learned how to fix and build computers. Pretty soon, Vivien was learning to program and create her own programs. Okay, so she was far from normal.

When Vivien met Jeremy at computer camp, she was completely blown away by his abilities. He could program one of the most complicated programs she's ever seen in a matter of minutes. He could finish calculations in an even shorter time. When they were paired up to work on a project, Vivien knew it was meant to be.

Jeremy didn't tell her about Lyoko at first. She realized afterwards that he didn't want to scare her away. When he trusted her with the secret, Vivien was again blown away. He went through so much and contained so much anger, Vivien wondered what else he went through.

Aelita was brought up after they started dating. It was then Vivien realized why Jeremy was so angry. He was in love with Aelita and she broke his heart without knowing. Vivien knew she should be upset with this Aelita but she wasn't. She knew that Aelita had to leave.

So Vivien started trying to get Jeremy to see it from her point of view but that man was stubborn. He let his anger consume him and put all his efforts into this new program. Vivien loved the new program, don't get her wrong, she just wished Jeremy would stop focusing so much on that and actually feel something again.

When Aelita came back and invited him and his old friends to live with her, Vivien thought he would remember how close they were. But boy was she wrong. Jeremy's anger grew and his efforts on this program grew stronger. He stopped sleeping and barely ate. Vivien knew this wouldn't go well but she continued to help him which meant driving thirty plus minutes to her parents computer store for parts.

Vivien walked in the familiar store. Her sister was behind the counter helping a costumer with their computer. She waved at her sister and started looking for the things Jeremy asked for. After gathering what she needed, she went up to the front where her sister had just finished with the costume.

"Hey, Viv, what brings you here?" Her sister asked.

"Just needed a few things for my latest project. Care to ring me up, sis?" Vivien held up the basket with the stuff.

"Of course." Her sister took the stuff and started ringing her up. "You need to come by more often. Mom and Dad really miss you."

"I know but break is coming up soon so I'll be back then. Too bad they aren't here today," Vivien replied.

"No, they had business meetings to attend to." She handed Vivien her stuff. "Come back soon, Viv."

Vivien smiled and promised she would be back soon. She gathered her stuff and left the store, driving back to the Hermitage to meet Jeremy. She still wasn't the most welcomed at the Hermitage. Ulrich and Odd got along with her pretty well but Aelita and Yumi alwaygs gave her a cold shoulder. She understood where both the girls were coming from.

She walked up to the front door with her Chanel bag over her shoulder. She took a deep breath, hoping one of the boys would answer, and knocked. Luckily, Ulrich opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, Vivien," He greeted.

"Hey, Ulrich. Is Jeremy here?" She asked, keeping one hand on her bag's strap.

"Yeah, he's up in his room," Ulrich pointed behind him. "Go on up. I was just coming out to smoke." He held up a cigarette as he motioned her in.

"You know, you really should quit," She told him, walking past him.

"Yeah, yeah." Ulrich waved her off, going outside and lighting up his cigarette.

Vivien rolled her eyes, closing the door. She shifted her bag then made her way upstairs to Jeremy's room, admiring Aelita's decorations. She knocked when she got to Jeremy's door, waiting for a response. A few minutes later and no respond, Vivien frowned, wondering where her boyfriend was.

"He isn't here."

Vivien turned around to see Aelita leaning against her door frame. "What?"

"He left a couple of hours ago. We thought he went to see you," Aelita answered, pushing herself off the door.

"No," Vivien shook her head. "He told me he would meet me here after I went to visit my parents. Where could he have gone?"

Aelita frowned, crossing her arms. "That's a really good question." Aelita spun on her heels and stomped her way downstairs, not even looking to see if Vivien was following her. "Odd!"

Odd poked his head out of the kitchen, a burrito in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Aelita questioned.

"Don't know," Odd shrugged. "He mentioned going to work on something at school."

Vivien frowned as she walked up to stand by Aelita. "That's weird. Why would he go to school after he told me that he would be here?" Vivien pulled out her iPhone and called her disappearing boyfriend.

* * *

Jeremy was gathering parts when Vivien called. After promising her that he would be back, he quickly finished up then turned off the super computer. He hurried off to the Hermitage, hoping Vivien and Aelita wouldn't get into it. He didn't like Vivien being there without him. He made it back to the Hermitage in record time. Ulrich was still outside working on another cigarette.

"Hey, I thought you were in your room?" Ulrich asked, confused. "Where we you?"

"I had to run to the library right quick. I lost track of time," Jeremy responded. "You know you really should quit."

"Nag, nag, nag." Ulrich rolled his eyes and continued to smoke.

Jeremy shook his head and went inside. Vivien was standing right behind the door, waiting on him with her arms crossed. Aelita stood slightly behind her, her arms also crossed.

"Hey," Jeremy greeted, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Where were you?" Vivien demanded.

"I went to the library."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry, Viv. It won't happen again," Jeremy apologized.

Vivien continued to glare at him, not giving in. "I'm going home. Come see me when you get your priorities straight." She shifted her bag then walked pass him, slamming the door as she left. She couldn't believe him. He lied straight to her face. After everything they've been through, why did he lie?

Vivien drove back to her apartment, her mind reeling with anger. She knew she shouldn't be surprised; ever since Aelita came back, Jeremy has been stand-offish. She didn't know what to do with him lately.

* * *

Odd sat at the bar finishing up his movie as Aelita cooked supper. The two have been silent ever since Vivien stormed off. Jeremy had went up to his room and hasn't been seen since.

Odd saved the last of his work then opened his email. He read it and grinned, looking up at Aelita. "Hey, Princess?"

"Hmm?" Aelita turned towards him, wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"Do you still DJ?"

"Some," Aelita shrugged.

"I just got an email from my professor, a radio station has an opening for a DJ. You should totally audition," Odd told her.

Aelita leaned up against the counter, thinking about it. "I don't know, Odd."

"Princess, you're amazing. You shouldn't give it up," Odd reminded her.

Aelita sighed. "Okay, fine. When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"On a Sunday? A little weird but okay. I'll do it," Aelita agreed.

"Great." Odd smiled, clicking the email off.

Ulrich came into the kitchen, grabbing a snack. "Jeremy still hiding out?"

"Yeah, sulking I assume," Odd replied. "I feel bad for Vivien, though."

Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"Hmm," Aelita hummed, thinking about Vivien. She always trusted Jeremy. He saved her life. Helped her when she needed her most but lying was not him. What has gotten in to him? "Why do you think Jeremy lied to her?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Who knows with him? He has gotten a lot more secretive lately."

"That's for sure," Odd mumbled. "So where's Yumi? I thought she said she would be off by 5:00. It's almost 7:00."

"Haven't heard from her all day," Ulrich responded. "Have you, Aelita?"

Aelita shook her head and pulled out her phone. After sending a text to Yumi, she turned around and continued cooking. "Maybe she got caught up at work?"

Ulrich nodded, still uncertain but sucked it up and went to help Aelita with dinner. As Ulrich was stirring the sauce, Aelita's phone beeped. Aelita took out her phone and read the message, surprised at Yumi's answer.

"Yumi's okay. You'll never believe where she's at though."

"Where?" Odd asked.

"She's out to dinner with William Dunbar."

Ulrich dropped the spoon he was holding, splashing sauce on Aelita. "I'm so sorry, Aelita! Are you okay?"

Aelita wiped off her legs and arms with a towel. "It's okay, Ulrich."

"So she's with William? Why? How?" Ulrich demanded.

Odd cleared his throat. "Ulrich, buddy, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing."

"She ran into him the other night at work. She said in her text that she ran into him again today on her break so they decided to go get some dinner," Aelita explained, watching Ulrich carefully.

Ulrich clenched and unclenched his fist. His vision got cloudy, a Xanaified William started appearing. Ulrich shook his head and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "I'm going to go smoke." Ulrich stormed out of the house, lighting up as soon as he got outside.

He leaned against his car, trying to clear his head. Slowly, the William his mind was bringing up, disappeared. He was afraid his visions were getting worse. Lately every little thing set it off. He was now smoking a pack a day. Aelita was consistently on his case about that.

Ulrich sighed, finishing off his cigarette. As he was putting it out, Yumi's car pulled out. She smiled as she got out, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Ulrich. Still smoking?" She teased, knowing that he hates when they ask him that.

Ulrich glared at her. "How was dinner with William?"

Yumi shrugged, walking towards the house. "It was alright. I only went cause he begged me. You know how William is; won't let anything go."

Ulrich hummed as they made their way back to the house. "Same old William?"

"Seems like it but he does have a girlfriend so he won't be after me," Yumi explained, following Ulrich into the kitchen. "Hey, guys."

"Yumi! How was dinner with our old pal William?" Odd exclaimed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It was alright." Yumi sat down besides him. "You guys haven't ate yet?"

"We had a little drama," Aelita started. "Vivien came by to meet up with Jeremy but he wasn't here. She got really mad since he told her that he would be here."

"Jeremy lied to her? That's not like him," Yumi frowned.

"Yeah, I know. He hasn't came out of his one since she stormed out," Odd finished, getting up to fix his plate.

"Wow, that doesn't sound good."

Aelita shook her head, grabbing her plate and sitting down across from Odd. "It wasn't. Anyway, how was work?"

"It was alright. It's a job."

The others nodded and continued to talk about random things until late at night. The friends decided close to one in morning that they needed to head to bed. Ulrich closed his door after saying goodnight to Yumi.

"Ulrich."

Ulrich groaned, closing his eyes as another vision appeared. "Go away."

"Ulrich, you will never be enough for her. She will always come back to me," the William told him.

Ulrich shook his head. "That's not true."

"You know it is. You aren't good enough. She doesn't love you. She never will." The William walked closer to him, causing Ulrich to hit the wall.

"Leave me alone, William." Ulrich closed his eyes, trying to force the vision away.

"You can't make me leave, Ulrich. I'm always with you."

"Go away!"

Yumi looked up from her room. She pulled her night shirt on then walked over to Ulrich's room, knocking beforehand. "Ulrich? Are you okay?"

Ulrich glanced at her from his spot on the bed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not."

Yumi frowned and went to join him on his bed. "Want to tell me about it?"

He laid down on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm messed up, Yumi."

Yumi leaned back, laying on his bed as well. "You aren't messed, Ulrich."

"I can assure you I am. I see stuff."

"What do you mean?" Yumi frowned, turning on her side to face him, raising her head on her elbow.

"I call them visions. Hallucinations, I guess. They're always William. Xanaified William. He appears and tells me things."

"Like what?"

"That I'm not strong. That I could never save you or the others in Lyoko."

"Ulrich, look at me," Yumi demanded. Ulrich turned on his side, facing her. "You are strong. Don't listen to these visions or whatever they are. You saved us more times than I can count. You survived Lyoko and you can get through this."

"It's been happening ever since we turned off the super computer that last time. The only time it eases isn't when I smoke."

Yumi shook her head. "That can't be good for you. Listen to me. You can't just hide and push down your fears with cigarettes. We're here now. I'm here now. We all went through that together. We can work out our issues together. Don't ever hesitate to come and talk to one of us, especially me. We are all trying to work through this."

"Thanks, Yumi," Ulrich smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back, sitting up. "I'll let you get some sleep."

Ulrich stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Stay, please."

Yumi looked at him, seeing the fear and pain in his eyes. She nodded. "Okay."

The next morning, Aelita got up earlier than usual. After a shower, she went downstairs to the living room and popped a CD into her laptop. She put on her headphones and started trying to decide what to do for her audition. She really wish she had more time to prepare but no such luck. An hour later, her mix was done and labelled.

She went back to her room and opened the cabinet containing her clothes. She spent the next thirty minutes trying on different outfits and hairstyles. Finally she picked out a floral print flared skirt with a white lace quarter length crop top. She wore white flats and fixed her hair with soft beach waves. She went back downstairs to the kitchen where Odd was waiting.

Odd looked up from his computer and whistled. "Look at you, princess."

Aelita giggled and did a quick spin. "What do you think? Too peppy?"

"No, not at all. Ready to go?"

Aelita held up her mix. "Ready."

* * *

Jeremy sighed as his phone call went straight to voicemail. Vivien was avoiding him still. He has never seen her so mad.

Jeremy shook his head and pushed his chair over to one of his other computers. He pulled up the program, hoping to get another part running. He ran a test, hoping for success.

Pushing his chair to another computer, he opened his homework. After working for about, his program dinged. He pushed his chair to check on the program, pumping his fist in the air when he saw the results. He quickly pulled out his phone and text Vivien, hoping this time she won't ignore him.

* * *

"Here's to the hottest new DJ on the best radio station in town!" Odd cheered, holding up his glass and clinking it against Aelita's.

Aelita giggled and shook her head at Odd's speech. After the audition, Odd took her out for lunch. A few minutes in, the station called and offered her the job. Aelita immediately accepted the position and starts after class tomorrow. Odd has currently been going on and on about his the call. "It's all thanks to you, Odd."

"I just set up the audition, you're the one who killed the audition," Odd complimented.

Aelita blushed. "And thanks for the lunch."

"It's the least I can do. And I thought you would want out of the house after yesterday."

She sighed and played with her straw wrapper. Odd was right; she didn't want to be in the house. She was mad at Jeremy. After trying her hardest to mend their relationship, he kept pushing her away. Not only that, he lied to her and his girlfriend. She shook her head and smiled at Odd. "I don't want to think of that right now."

"Of course. Tell me about your travels then." Odd and the others had been pressuring her to tell them about her travels. It never worked; she always avoided the topic.

"There's not much to tell. I went all over the place," Aelita clammed up. Her travels won't something she liked to talk about. She went through so much pain and joy on those trips. The memories were too much.

Odd nodded in understanding, seeing she was uncomfortable and not wanting to push her. Whatever happened on her travels changed her. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"How's your movie coming?"

The two spent the rest of their lunch discussing Odd's movie.

* * *

Vivien use to call herself normal. That was until she met Jeremy. Now her life was a web of lies and secrets. And she hated it. Sure she wanted to continue working on the program but she hated how it has changed her. How it has changed Jeremy. She decided she needed some time. That's why she was currently ignoring Jeremy's calls. He needed to know that she didn't like this side of him. She wanted the Jeremy before he went to live with his old friends. She wanted him back.

She looked at the parts of the program that we're currently working. She heard her phone go off again but ignore. Instead she started working on the next part. She groaned as her computer dinged, informing her of a new email. She pulled it up and rolled her eyes. Jeremy had sent her an email. Vivien sighed and opened it. She squealed as she read it. They were closer than ever.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Vivien had concluded that she was insane. Instead of avoiding Jeremy, like a normal person would have done, she decided to forgive him. It wasn't her fault, it was the program. If it wasn't for the program, she wouldn't have forgiven Jeremy this easily. But because of it she was going to meet him to discuss the program.

She frowned, reading the directions Jeremy sent her. The address didn't make any sense. Reading them again and realizing it was right, she looked up. Frowning once more, she walked across a bridge, where Jeremy was waiting for her at the entrance.

"Hey," He greeted, smiling slightly.

"Jeremy, where are we?" Vivien asked, confused.

"I want to show you something. Do you trust me?" Jeremy held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

Vivien looked at his hand, not knowing what to do. Finally, against her better judgement, she took his head and let him lead her down the elevator. He entered the password and the elevator took off. She gasped when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Jeremy, is this?"

Jeremy nodded, leading her over and turning on the supercomputer. "I've been working on this to create our own supercomputer."

"Is it safe? What about XANA?" Vivien frowned.

"Come on, you can see for yourself," Jeremy tugged her hand and led her up a ladder.

Vivien gasped for the second time when they made it up the ladder, running her hand over the computer. "Can I sit in the chair?"

"Go for it," Jeremy motioned.

Vivien squealed, climbing into the chair. Her fingers started moving like a dance only she knew. Her eyes struggled to keep up, reading everything she pulled up. "Jeremy, this is even better than I imagined. It's a dream come true."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Stunning." Vivien's fingers continued to type as she discovered every nook and cranny of the supercomputer. "And you think our program will be okay?"

"We tripled the firewalls and debugged it every day. I believe it will be fine," Jeremy replied. He pulled their prototype of a supercomputer out of his backpack. "Here, check."

Vivien stopped typing, took the supercomputer out of his hands then started typing again. After a few minutes, she stopped and smiled. "You're right. This is incredible, Jeremy. With this, we should be finished by Christmas."

"That's the plan," Jeremy grinned.

"Here we come, MIT."

* * *

Yumi finished brushing her teeth and face then made her way to Ulrich's room. Ulrich was sitting on his bed, his laptop in his lap.

" _Arrow_  or  _The Flash_?" He asked her as she closed the door.

"Definitely  _Arrow_ ," Yumi replied, climbing in the bed next to him. She squirmed for awhile, pushing her pillows up and trying to get comfortable.

"Ready?" Ulrich asked, amused at her tactics.

Yumi nodded as she pulled the covers over her leg. "Yep."

Ulrich grinned at her, turned off the lights and pressed play.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Odd was making Aelita a cup of tea as she sat in the bar stool with her laptop. She was currently playing with new mixes for her new job that started the next day.

"How does this sound?" Aelita pressed play and turned up the volume.

Odd bobbed his head to the music, smiling. "That sounds great, Princess."

Aelita sighed in relief. "Thank God. This job is making me worried."

"You'll be fine. Now, drink your tea and head to bed," Odd told her, giving her a mug of hot tea.

Aelita stuck her tongue out at him but sipped her tea quietly. Odd also poured himself a mug and sat down across from her.

"So when will your movie be done?" Aelita asked, closing her laptop and taking another sip of tea.

"I finished it today."

"Really? When can I see it?"

"Soon," Odd teased.

Aelita glared at him. "You're mean."

Odd laughed at her, shoving her shoulder lightly.

The sound of front door opening and closing made the two stop and look up. Aelita frowned, getting up and going to the hallway, Odd following. Jeremy was there taking off his shoes and putting down his bag.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up, surprised. "Aelita, Odd. Hey."

"Jeremy, buddy, it's almost midnight on a Sunday. Where were you?" Odd questioned.

"Oh, I was just making up with Vivien," Jeremy responded. "Did I wake you guys?"

"No, we just had a cup of tea and were heading up to bed soon," Aelita held up her mug. "Want a mug?"

"That actually sounds perfect right now," Jeremy answered.

Aelita looked at him surprised but led him into the kitchen and fixed him a mug of tea.

"Thanks." Jeremy took the mug and sipped it. "I'm going to take this up to my room, if that's okay?"

Aelita nodded, watching him turn around and leave.

"Okay, that was weird," Odd acknowledged. Aelita nodded in agreement. "Alright, Princess, it's bedtime."

As Odd and Aelita headed up to bed, Jeremy was setting up the prototype supercomputer Vivien and him had just finished. He plugged it up to run a few test as he slept then started getting ready for bed, sipping the tea Aelita made him. He didn't know why he decided to take the tea. He had been trying to avoid to Aelita, not act like they were still best friends. And yet, he took the mug from her like nothing was wrong with him.

Jeremy shook his head, finishing getting ready. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. It was to think on the future. And his future depended on this program.

Jeremy yawned, climbing into bed, his mind on the program and what would happen when they finally finished.

Back upstairs, Ulrich turned of the latest episode of  _Arrow_  and closed his laptop. He looked down at Yumi who had fallen asleep. He smiled, laying down beside her, hoping the nightmares stayed away tonight.

The scene changed, his room becoming the forest sector of Lyoko. He looked around.

_"Ulrich, quick. Yumi!" Jeremy exclaimed._

_He looked around then started to run in his super sprint._

_"Yumi is 90 degrees to the west, Ulrich. Hurry, she's slipping!"_

_He continued to run, making all the right turns around the trees. Finally he made it to where Yumi was hanging on. He grabbed her hand trying to pull her up._

_"Don't worry, I got you!"_

_"I don't think so."_

_He turned around, glaring at William._

_"Goodbye," William said in his Xanaifed voice and shoved him off the edge, causing him and Yumi to fall into the Digital Sea._

_"NO!"_

Ulrich jerked awake, trying to get his breathing under control. After what seemed like a lifetime, his heart rate slowed and his breathing returned to normal. He looked down at Yumi who was still asleep. Sighing in relief, he laid back down, trying to get the dream out of his mind.

Back downstairs, Odd was still up putting the last touches on his movie. This was the third night in a row Odd had pulled an all-nighter. The first night it was to finish his movie, the second to edit. Tonight it was because of nightmares. He tried to go to asleep but woke up immediately. He decided to take it as a sign to work on his movie.

He was really proud of this movie. Using Lyoko as inspiration, he was able to create something that released his feelings. When he first gave the script to Yumi and Aelita, he was afraid of what they would think and that they would figure out what it was about. Lucky for him, the girls didn't figure it out. But Odd knew once he showed them the final version, they would. He was afraid of what they might say. Would they hate him?

Odd shook his head, not thinking of that. Instead, he pressed play and watched his favorite scene. They filmed it in an abandoned building. With the help of the drama department, they were able to make it look like a recovery center. The girls played two characters being interviewed in order to be released from the program where their characters thought they were in a video game.

Odd continued to put the last details on his movie, ignoring the time and staying up.

* * *

Aelita woke up earlier than usual for the second morning in a row. This time it was because of excitement. She took her usual shower then spent thirty minutes deciding on the perfect outfit. Finally, she decided on a black flower print dress with a cream colored crochet sweater over it and matching socks. She completed the look with tan booties and small gold hoop earrings. After fixing her makeup and hair, she made her way downstairs to start breakfast.

Ulrich was already in the kitchen, pouring coffee in four mugs while pancakes were cooking on the griddle. "Morning, Princess," he greeted, handing her a coffee mug. Odd had given her the mug as a joke when they first moved in. It was a pale pink with princess written on it in cursive.

"Morning," Aelita greeted, taking the mug. "This looks great, Ulrich."

"Thanks, I didn't want you to cook all the time especially since you have early classes."

Aelita smiled at him and thanked him. She sat down at the island as Ulrich finished the pancakes. A few minutes later, Yumi came down wearing black skinny jeans, a red and blue plaid shirt that was rolled up her elbows, and brown combat boots.

"Morning," she greeted, accepting the mug from Ulrich. "Are you excited about today, Aelita?"

"Oh, definitely," she exclaimed. "Will you guys be listening?"

"Of course."

"Definitely."

Aelita smiled at her friends, taking the plate of pancakes from Ulrich. "Thanks, guys. That means a lot."

The three settled down to eat the pancakes Ulrich made for them. A few minutes later, Odd walked in the kitchen. He mumbled a good morning as he walked to the coffee pot and poured a mug.

"Odd, buddy, you look awful," Ulrich blurted as Odd leaned against the counter and took a big sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I stayed up and finished the little details of my movie," Odd yawned.

"I thought you were finished?" Aelita questioned.

"Now I am."

"When can we see it?" Yumi urged, leaning forward slightly.

"We're screening them tonight if you guys want to come," Odd responded.

The three of them answered yes excitedly. Odd grinned. "Great. It's tonight at 7:00. Will you be off in time, Aelita?"

Aelita frowned, forgetting about her job. "I think so. I go in this afternoon for training. I should be done by then."

"Good." Odd finished his coffee then grabbed a plate of pancakes and another cup of coffee. He had just started eating when Jeremy walked in with the mug from last night in his hands.

"Morning," Jeremy greeted, placing his mug in the sink and getting out a clean to-go mug. "Sorry I can't eat with you guys but I have to go meet Vivien this morning. I thought I would bring her breakfast."

"Is she still mad at you?" Ulrich asked.

"A little bit," Jeremy replied. "So I'm taking her a croissant to her dorm."

"Good luck, Einstein," Odd told him. "And if you have time tonight, my movie is being screened."

"I'll try," Jeremy promised, shouldering his bag. "See you guys later."

The four friends waved goodbye as Jeremy left the kitchen. He picked his backpack and keys on his way out the door. He drove thru the drive-thru breakfast joint and picked up a bag of croissants then drove to campus, parking as close as he could to Vivien's dorm.

He knocked on Vivien's door, hoping he didn't wake her. She opened the door, with yellow lace shorts over navy tights with a gray tank top on, indicting she wasn't finished getting ready.

"Jeremy, why are you here so early?" She frowned.

He held up the bag of croissants. "I thought we could eat breakfast together."

Vivien smiled, opening the door wider, allowing him to come in. Her dorm room was the typical size of a dorm room. The walls were a creamed color. Her bed was against the one window in the room. Her bedspread was a simple white with a black fluffy blanket at the end of the bed. It was decorated with two white pillows, a mint green pillow, a grey pillow, a white pillow with a grey bow on it, and a long pillow with an Aztec design. Above the bed were several pictures, each different scenes of Paris. The rest of the room was filled with desks and all kinds of computer equipment.

Jeremy sat down in one of the chairs as Viven opened her closet and pulled on a long, navy blue shirt. She took a croissant from him and sat down on her bed.

"How was the test?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"All good like I told you it would be."

"When do you think the supercomputer will be done?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I hope to get it done in a few weeks. In the meantime, we need to finish the sectors."

"Sounds good. I can't believe it's all coming together. All our hard work will finally be done," Vivien grinned. "Now enough about the program, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Have you seen the season five finale of  _The Walking Dead_?"

Jeremy laughed.  _The Walking Dead_  was Vivien's latest obsession. He was partly to blame for this one. He introduced her to the comics when they first met. Together they decided to give the show a chance, after three years of it already being on air. They binged watch the show after the current season airs. Currently they were on season five.

"Yes, I can't believe Rick did that," Jeremy answered.

The two spent the rest of time in her dorm discussing the insane finale.

* * *

Aelita was late. After her classes were over, she rushed to the radio station. Her first day consisting of signing paper work in her new boss's office. Then one of the interns gave her a tour of the studio. After that, she was shown were she would be working and exactly how to use the equipment. All of this took a lot longer than she expected and now she was late to Odd's screening.

When she finally got to campus, she ran as fast as she could to where they were screening Odd's movie and snuck in. Thankfully Odd was just now putting in the movie.

The opening scene was black screen with a voiceover.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Good."_

_"Any dreams?"_

_"No."_

_"You're lying, Maia."_

_The screen changed from black screen to an office. Aelita's character, Maia, was sitting in a chair. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing black shorts and a sweatshirt. Across from her sat an older man._

_"What was your dream, Maia?"_

_The camera zoomed into Maia's eyes. Her black pupils showed a figured. Suddenly the black of the pupils grew, taking up the whole screen. The figure came into focused. It was Maia in animated form, dressed as an elf in a castle._

_"Maia, was it the same dream?" The scene changed back to the office where the older man was talking to Maia again._

_"No."_

_The older man sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow, Maia. Send Kasumi in."_

_Maia stood up and walked out of the office. Yumi's character Kasumi entered the office wearing the same thing as Maia. She sat down in the office, waiting for the older man to speak._

_"How are you today, Kasumi?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Any dreams?"_

_"No."_

_The older man sighed, rubbing his head. It was the same thing everyday with these two. Always lies. "Kasumi, I know you're lying."_

_Kasumi looked away, focusing on his plant in the corner. The scene changed to an animated Kasumi dressed as a geisha in the same castle Maia thought of. The animated Maia came up to her and the two started running, fighting the monsters along the way._

_"Kasumi, what are you thinking about?"_

_Kasumi looked up. "Nothing."_

_"Okay, fine. We'll try again tomorrow. You're dismissed."_

_Kasumi left the office and made her way to the room she shared with Maia. Maia was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Kasumi joined her, leaning her head against Maia's shoulder._

_"We can't keep this up for much longer," Maia said, closing her book._

_"No, he's on to us."_

_The girls closed the eyes, changing the scene. Their animated selves were back in the castle, making their way up to the top tower. When they got to the tower, Maia rushed up to the computer in the room. She started typing then pressed send. The girls floated up, going to the next level._

After the movie was over, Aelita sat there in disbelief. Of all things Odd could have done, he decided to use inspiration from Lyoko. If she had known that's what it was when she read the script, she wouldn't have starred in it.

Aelita looked for Yumi, finding her close to the front. She had her arms crossed as Ulrich tried talking to her. Odd was taking to his professor, too busy to notice Yumi's behavior.

Aelita got up and walked over to Yumi and Ulrich, greeting them. Ulrich smiled at her while Yumi nodded, glaring at Odd.

"Did you know?" Yumi asked, not taking her eyes off of Odd.

"No. I had no idea," Aelita answered, looking at Odd.

"Let's go home before you girls make a scene. It's not good for Odd's grade," Ulrich suggested.

"Fine," Yumi snapped, getting up.

The three made their way back to the Hermitage. Aelita made some tea as they waited for Odd to get home, his movie branded into their minds. Ulrich, realizing the girls were not calming down anytime soon, text Jeremy to ask where he was. Jeremy quickly responded back, saying he was on his way.

Yumi's mind was raving. The images from Odd's movie appeared then were quickly replaced with actual events from Lyoko. It took her fours years to accept what she went through but now she felt like she went ten steps back. She was angry Odd would even consider mocking their experiences.

Aelita, meanwhile, was disappointed in Odd. She trusted Odd but he went behind her and made this movie. She went through more than the rest of the gang. She lived on Lyoko for ten years! Did he not think of the consequences?

While the girls were lost in thought, Jeremy walked in the kitchen. He poured himself a mug of tea and sat beside Ulrich. Vivien convinced him to go see Odd's movie and he did. He knew Odd had pent up feelings of Lyoko, so did he but to basically mock their story like that? Jeremy wasn't sure what to think.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Odd finally came home and made his way into the kitchen. He could feel the tension as soon as he walked in. He sighed, poured a mug of tea, and sat down at the island, ready to be persecuted.

"Interesting movie," Ulrich started, knowing it was better for everyone to just let it out.

"Yeah, really interesting, Odd," Yumi snapped. "Was it fun to mock Lyoko?"

"What? I wasn't mocking Lyoko," Odd frowned.

"Well that's what it looked like," Aelita exclaimed. "What we went through-what I went through is not something to joke about, Odd."

"I wasn't."

"It was really immature," Jeremy commented.

"Why did you think this was okay?" Ulrich added.

"Guys, can you please just listen to me?" Odd yelled. The four of them fell silent, looking at Odd. "I didn't make this movie to mock our experiences or Lyoko. I made it because ever since I reunited with you guys all these feelings came flooding back. I couldn't function so I decided to throw all my feelings into this movie. I was able to let it all out in a creative way instead of bottling it up inside like you guys do."

"We do not bottle our feelings up," Yumi interrupted.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Come on, Yumi, you know that's not true."

Aelita sighed, looking down at the counter. She knew Odd was right. "Yes, we do, Yumi."

Yumi looked at the pink haired girl in shock. "Aelita?"

"I went through hell in Lyoko. Bottling up my emotions seems easier than letting them out so I don't think, I just go on. But I keep forgetting you guys went through hell as well. What Odd did was probably the best way to heal, to let go. We should learn from him." The other four looked at her. "Look, I'm not saying we should sit around a camp fire, holding hands while discussing our feelings. We each experienced different things. But that doesn't mean we should bottle it up or we could explode."

"So what do you suggest?" Ulrich questioned, not on board with the touchy feely stuff.

"That we should go to each other if we ever need someone to talk to," Aelita replied. "I know I'm not the only one who has nightmares. I know Yumi has been staying up with you, Ulrich, because of your nightmares."

Ulrich groaned and looked away from everything while Yumi blushed, finding her shoes more interesting at the moment.

Jeremy frowned, Aelita's words sinking. Sure, he had nightmares but he wasn't going to talk to them about it. Was she crazy? No, instead he was going to continue with what he has been doing for the past four years and finish his program.

"I think that's a great idea, Aelita," Odd encouraged. "This way I want be attacked every time I make a movie showcasing my feelings."

"We're sorry, Odd," Yumi apologized. "But like Aelita said, talk to someone."

Odd nodded in agreement. "So other than that misunderstanding, what did you guys really think of my movie?"

* * *

_The ground was covered in fresh snow. A little girl was running around as her mother chased her. Her father came outside, holding a mug._

_"Time to come inside and warm up!" He called the little girl._

_The little girl ran towards her father, not noticing a black van pulled up. As she made it to her father, her mother screamed behind her. The two looked up to see her mother being dragged away from two men in suits._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Get in the house!"_

_"Mommy! No!"_


	7. Chapter 7

It was around three o'clock in the morning and Aelita was still awake. Her nightmares had woken her around one and she has been up ever since. At first her tried to go back to sleep with no success. She finally gave up and decided to work on her literature paper. But after an hour of writing, she was exhausted. She put her laptop up and tiptoed downstairs, hoping not to wake anyone up. She was making tea on the stove to help soothe her when she heard footsteps. She jumped, turning around.

"Yumi! You scared me!" Aelita cried, her hand going over her heart as Yumi walked in wearing a robe over her pajamas.

"Sorry," Yumi whispered, pulling the robe around as if she was cold. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Can I have a mug?" Yumi nodded to the tea that brewing.

Aelita nodded, getting out two mugs. When the tea finished, she poured the mugs full, then handed one to Yumi. They both sat down, sipping in quiet. Aelita sighed after awhile and placed her mug down.

"Was it nightmares?" Yumi asked, placing her mug down as well and leaning towards Aelita.

"Yes," Aelita sighed. "They're getting worse."

"Want to talk about it?"

Aelita looked down, stirring her tea with her finger.

"Aelita, you told us a few hours ago to talk to someone instead of bottling it up. So talk."

Aelita smiled at Yumi for using her advice against her. "There's this one reoccurring one. I'm always a little girl at our old cabin. It's snowing and I'm running around playing in it. Then my mother is either kidnapped by the men in black or I'm being chased by wolves. Some nights it's so bad I can't go back to sleep like tonight."

"How long has this been happening?" Yumi asked.

"Since I left Lyoko."

"Why haven't you talked to anymore?"

Aelita rubbed her head, a headache forming. "I thought I could handle them. Plus I wasn't going to talk to a stranger about it. What was I suppose to say? My father placed me in a virtual world for ten years then I was attacked by a computer virus for two more years?"

"No but you could tell them how your father was killed and your mother was kidnapped. A professional might be able to help, Aelita," Yumi suggested.

"I'll think about but it doesn't sound like a good idea." Aelita smiled, assuring Yumi she wasn't completely throwing the idea out. "Then again nothing does."

"What do you mean?" The raven haired girl looked at her confused.

"I can't explain it but I have a bad feeling about something. There's this voice in my head telling me something's wrong."

"Do you know what?"

Aelita shook her head, wrapping her heads around her mug, warming her hands. "No, it's just a feeling."

"Are you sure it isn't the fact that exams are coming up? Or your new job?" Yumi implied.

"No, it's not that at all."

"Well whatever it is, let's hope it doesn't come true." Yumi stood up, now finished with her tea, and placed it in the sink. "Let's go try to get some sleep. We both have to work tomorrow."

Aelita nodded, placing her mug in the sink next to Yumi's then followed her upstairs, the two parting ways at Aelita's door.

* * *

Yumi snuck quietly into Ulrich's room, hoping not to wake him but to her surprise Ulrich was already awake, sitting up in bed. She closed the door then crawled back into bed before turning to him. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and you won't there. I couldn't go back to sleep," He replied.

Yumi smiled. "Nightmares?"

Ulrich nodded. "I'm fine when I know you're beside me."

"Ulrich-"

"Just listen to me, Yumi," Ulrich interrupted. "Most of the nightmares I have are you falling into the digital sea. I see it all the time but once I realize you're still here, I'm okay. Well until the next one."

Yumi smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Then I'll stay."

* * *

The next morning things seemed to be back to normal for Odd but he kept feeling tension around the others. Jeremy left early as usual. Ulrich helped Aelita cook breakfast then saw them off. They each drove separate since the girls had work right after class. So when Odd mentioned meeting for lunch, Yumi gave him a sharp yes and was off. Aelita, on the hand, just nodded then drove. Odd knew he probably made a mistake with the movie but he didn't regret it on bit.

The day carried on as normal and by the time Odd was on his way to meet the girls, he already had four hours worth of homework. He walked into the small café on campus and grabbed a table, saving seats for the girls. A few minutes later, Aelita walked in. She smiled, placed her backpack down and sat beside him.

"Hi," She greeted. "How were your classes today?"

"Pretty good besides all the homework. My film professor just assigned another film but this one has to be at least two hours which means it's going to be huge."

"Well with all we went through in Lyoko I'm sure you'll have plenty of ideas," Yumi interrupted as she came up and joined them.

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Aelita. You could've forgiven him that easily," Yumi retorted.

"As a matter of fact I have," Aelita countered, smiling at Odd. "I wish he had talked to us about it first but I understand why he did it. We shouldn't blame him for releasing his emotions in a healthy why."

Yumi sighed, blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Okay."

"Alright, lunch is on me. Whatever you girls want," Odd offered, standing up.

Aelita smiled in relief, telling Odd what she wanted. Yumi followed suit and soon Odd was off to get their lunches. Aelita turned to Yumi with a glare.

"What was that all about?"

"Me? What about you? Why did you forgive him?" Yumi demanded.

Aelita groaned. "I can't very well be mad at him for wanting to get what we went through off his chest. And neither should you. You told me last night to talk to you and I did. I told you my personal dreams and feelings. You can't judge Odd for doing the same thing."

Yumi stared at her best friend in shock. She knew Aelita had a temper but she had never been on the receiving end of it. "You're right," She admitted. "I can't judge him. I guess we all have ghosts and some of us are better at battling them than others. And apparently I'm not good at it."

"Yumi, you are good at it. You are so strong," Aelita disagreed, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Not like you or Odd. I've tried to push my nightmares aside, to act like they do faze me but they do," She paused, looking to see if Odd was still in line. "When you left, we all fell apart. Ulrich's dad pulled him out. Jeremy threw himself into school. It was just me and Odd for the longest but I was older than him. We drifted apart so I couldn't tell anyone what I was feeling. The people I use to tell everything to were gone."

Aelita squeezed her hand. "Well, we're here now."

Yumi smiled at her, leaning over to give her a hug.

"Here you go, my ladies," Odd said, coming up with their food. The girls broke apart, wiping away some stray tears. "And I ruined a moment."

* * *

The next few weeks, the gang slowly got back into their routine. Odd's movie was behind them and everything seemed to be going fine. Aelita was constantly focusing on work. She had started DJing weekends now and on top of that she had school work. Yumi was also busy at work with the holidays approaching creating more crowds. She went from working two or three shifts a week to four or five shifts. Odd was working on his two hour movie, this time having no trace of inspiration from Lyoko. Soccer practice had started for Ulrich, also keeping him busy. But no matter how busy the rest of them were, no one seemed to be as busy as Jeremy.

The program had finally started taking a toll on Jeremy. He pulled more all nighters than a senior did in their whole college career. His eating habits having been so poor, Vivien made a point to start calling Ulrich or Odd to force him to eat. Whenever she forced him to sleep, every time he closed his eyes, binary numbers ran through his head. His hair was a mess and it always took him three tries before he could get dressed. But he told himself once the program was over, he would sleep for a week.

Jeremy met up with Vivien in the factory more and more. Their supercomputer was running just fine. Vivien had checked it more times than he could count. They were currently putting together another sector in the factory. Jeremy was sitting in the chair, typing away as Vivien sat in the floor on her laptop, typing as fast as he was.

"And send," Vivien said, clicking one last button. "You should get it in a minute."

"Great, thanks," Jeremy responded, going to pull it up.

Vivien moved her laptop off her lap and wrapped her oversized cardigan tighter around her body. "It's freezing in here. Next time lets bring a heater."

"I don't think there will be a next time," Jeremy replied. "Look at this."

She stood up and rushed over to him, looking at what he pulled up. "It worked?"

"It worked!"

Vivien squealed, hugging Jeremy around the neck. "That was the hardest part."

"Yep which means before we leave for break, it will all be done," Jeremy told her, spinning around in his chair.

She smiled, crawled into his lap, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She pulled away, sighing. "I love you."

Jeremy rubbed the small of her back, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, too."

Meanwhile, Aelita was spending another late night at the studio. Her boss asked her to continue her set for another hour and who was she to argue. She pressed the button to play her next track, took off her headphone, and leaned back in her chair.

"Only forty-five more minutes," A voice said behind her.

Aelita spun around to see a young black girl coming up to her holding a cup holder with two cups and a bag. "Nicolette, I thought you left an hour ago?"

"And leave my favorite DJ, no way," Nicolette replied, setting down the cup holder. "I came bearing gifts." She handed Aelita the bag.

Aelita rolled her eyes and took it, opening to up to find two boxes full of crepes. "Nicolette, you are a lifesaver."

"Oh, I'm not done yet." She handed her one of the cups. "One salted caramel mocha from Starbucks for you and one pumpkin spice latte for me."

Aelita moaned, taking sip of her salted caramel mocha. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably die," Nicolette shrugged, jumping up on the table beside her and sitting down. "I am your knight in shining armor."

Aelita laughed before digging into her crepe. "You know, Edmond is going to kill us if he finds out we're eating and drinking near the equipment."

"Oh, please, like he would kill his pink-haired pixie."

"Pink-haired pixie? Please tell me that's not my DJ name," Aelita begged.

Nicolette snorted into her latte. "God, no. We were thinking DJ Pink-haired Elf!"

This time it was Aelita's turn to snort. "Yeah, let's just let Lucas stick to the nicknames."

Nicolette shrugged but grinned.

The computer beeped, indicting to Aelita her track was almost over. She set down her coffee, spun around to put her headphones back on and chose another track. A few seconds later, she turned back to Nicolette and her coffee.

"How do you do it?" Nicolette asked, nodding to the computer screen that show the track being planned. "I tried to mix once and it just ended up sounding like a robot."

Aelita laughed. "It takes skill and patience."

Nicolette gasped, her hand going over her heart. "Are you saying I don't have skills or patiences?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Nicolette lightly shoved Aelita's shoulder in mock hurt. "I can't believe you just said that."

Aelita shook her head. "It's so great talking to you, Nicolette."

She smiled at her. "You too, elf. I bet it gets tiring living with a bunch of guys."

"Not all guys. Yumi's there too."

"Oh yeah, I like Yumi. But still, you need to branch out from your gang, elf. You can have other friends," Nicolette reminded her.

"I know. My 'gang' and I had a falling out four years ago and I thought living with them would help us reconnect," Aelita admitted.

"Is it working?"

Aelita shrugged. "I thought it was but I don't know."

"Oo, I have an idea!" Nicolette cried, bouncing slightly on the table. "Exams are coming up in like three weeks. Why don't you guys take a day and just do something together? You know to help the reconnecting." She joined her hands to together to emphasize her point. "It might help. I know you don't want to lose them. You like they saved your life."

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

"They didn't hire me just for my looks you know."

Aelita laughed, shoving Nicolette's shoulder this time around, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

* * *

"Ulrich."

Ulrich stopped kicking the soccer around and looked up. He groaned, closing his eyes, willing the vision to go away. "It's not real. It's not real."

"Oh, I'm real, Ulrich."

He shook his head, not listening. "It's not real," He repeated, keeping up his mantra.

"You're not strong enough. You're not smart enough. You're not good enough."

"It's not real."

"You will always fail."

"IT'S NOT REAL!"


	8. Chapter 8

Exam week was fast approaching and the gang was stressed. The island in the kitchen now contained several hundred flashcards, books, and pencils. Every night, the gang gathered around the island, studying. Sometimes when they needed quiet, they went to their room.

Nicolette's idea was in still fresh in Aelita's mind but every time she tried to bring it up, something happened to prevent it. So she decided before they all rushed off to class this morning, she was going to tell them about the idea. And she wasn't taking no for an answer.

That morning, she woke and up and cooked breakfast per usual. It took the others awhile to wake up and come downstairs to get breakfast. After they all gathered around, Aelita cleared her throat.

"I know exams start next week and we are all stressed but I was thinking maybe we could hang out Saturday. You know one last day before we all go crazy."

The others looked at her, thinking it over.

Yumi smiled before nodding. "I think that's a good idea. We definitely need to de-stress before exams hit us hard."

"Yeah, we don't want to crash and burn," Odd agreed. "I'm in."

Aelita grinned. "Ulrich? Jeremy?"

"Yeah, sure," Ulrich decided. "I'm close to giving up on studying so I need a break."

"I don't know," Jeremy started. "Vivien and I were going to study all day."

"Come on, Jeremy, we all need a break," Odd tried to talk him in to it.

"Well, maybe Vivien can join us," Aelita offered.

Yumi turned her head and looked at Aelita confused.

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, ask her," Aelita said. "We start bight and early Saturday morning. We should all be up and dressed by 8:00."

"8? Jeez, you don't want us to sleep, do you?" Odd asked.

Aelita smirked then went back to her breakfast.

* * *

"She really wants me there?" Vivien questioned, sitting next to Jeremy on her bed.

Jeremy had just told her about Aelita's plan and invitation. "I think so."

Vivien put down her pencil and closed her Calculus book over it, holding her place. "I don't know about this, Jeremy. I mean I get along fine with Odd and Ulrich but I highly doubt Yumi wants me there. And Aelita is just inviting me so you will come."

"Yeah, I know," Jeremy nodded in agreement. "But I think it's a good idea. I still haven't forgiven them but we do need a study break. We haven't stopped studying in a week. Maybe if we take this break, we can finish the program."

Vivien sighed, thinking it over. It seemed like a bad idea but on the other hand, she did need a break. "I need to talk to Aelita and Yumi."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Viv."

"Maybe not but I have to know what's going on inside their head," Vivien replied, putting her Calculus book inside her backpack and zipping it up. "I'll see you later, okay." She kissed his cheek before running off, looking for the girls.

She found them in the campus coffee shop, looking over their books. Vivien sighed and walked in the shop, going straight up to them. "Hey."

Aelita and Yumi looked up at her in surprise. Aelita smiled as Yumi continued to stare.

"Vivien, hi, how are you?" Aelita greeted.

"Good. A little stressed but good. Can I sit?" She asked, pointing to the empty seat.

"Sure," Aelita moved some off her books to make room for her. "What's up?"

"Well I was just with Jeremy and he told me about your idea for Saturday," Vivien said, sitting down.

"Oh, yeah. Did he mention you're invited?" Aelita asked.

Vivien nodded. "Are you sure you want me to come? I mean we haven't really talked or gotten along. Any of us." Vivien looked at Yumi and nodded.

"I know and that's why I want you to come," Aelita replied. "I think it's time for us to get to know each other better. If not because we want to but for Jeremy."

"Both of you?" Vivien questioned, looking at Yumi.

Yumi sighed, putting her pencil down. "Both of us," She finally agreed.

Vivien nodded. "Okay. I'm in."

Aelita grinned. "Great. Meet us at the Hermitage at 8:00 Saturday morning, okay? I have a whole day planned."

Vivien smiled. "Sounds good. See you then." She stood up, waving goodbye as she left.

Yumi turned to Aelita, glaring at her. "Aelita, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the only way all of us can spend time together is if Vivien comes. Jeremy won't come unless she's there and you know it," Aelita told her.

Yumi blew her hair out of her face. "You're right."

Aelita nodded, closing her school books. "Nicolette will be here soon if you want to help us plan Saturday."

"Is Nicolette joining us?"

Aelita shook her head. "No, I asked but she turned it down. She said it should just be us."

About that time, Nicolette walked in the shop. She was wearing a green skirt with brown tights under it. The skirt was paired with a brown belt, a cream colored shirt with a brown cardigan over it and matching booties. To complete the look, she wore a cream colored beanie and held a brown bag. She smiled and walked over, sitting down in the seat Vivien just got up from.

"Hey, elf. Hey, Yum," She greeted, placing her bag down on the floor.

"Elf? Yum?" Yumi giggled.

"Oh, hush," Nicolette shrugged. "So what was the emergency that I had to rush over from my nice warm apartment to here?"

"They agreed to Saturday," Aelita told her.

"Really? Yay! That's so exciting!" Nicolette exclaimed.

"Yep and we need your help with ideas."

"Hmm, movies are always great. And binge watching a mindless TV show."

"We kinda want to get out of the house, Nicolette," Yumi said.

"Oh phooey. Okay, then. Shopping? Bowling? Ice skating?"

"Oh my gosh, ice skating! I haven't gone ice skating since I was in Switzerland!" Aelita cried, bouncing slightly.

"You were in Switzerland?" Yumi asked. "When?"

Aelita gave her a look then pulled up the internet on her laptop, looking for the nearest ice skating rink. "There's one not too far from the Hermitage. If we leave at 8:00, we should be there when they open at 10:00. Then afterwards, we can go get hot chocolate and food. Maybe go see a movie."

"That sounds like a plan," Yumi agreed. "And a nice day to de-stress from."

"We should totally go shopping for cute clothes and coats," Nicolette suggested. "I need a cute new coat. Plus we all got paid yesterday." She winked, dancing in her seat a bit.

Yumi laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Aelita shook her head but agreed to go shopping.

* * *

Vivien work up early the next morning. Jeremy had text her late last night that the plan was to go ice skating so she put on some pink patterned leggings with a white sweater, brown booties, and a brown peacoat. She threw on a matching scarf and headed out the door.

The others were waiting outside for her when she arrived at the Hermitage. The guys were all wearing jeans, a sweater, and a coat. Aelita was wearing black skinny jeans, a white sweater, and a long pink peacoat with a wool pale pink scarf and black boots. Yumi had on black leggings, a white long sleeve shirt paired with a gray and white vest. She had on black boots and held a coat in her arms.

Jeremy smiled, walking up to Vivien, kissing her cheek. "Ready to go?" Vivien nodded, following him to his car with Odd.

After a long drive to the ice skating rink, they made it right when the place was opening. Aelita skipped to the booth, excitedly. She immediately put on her skates and dragged Yumi out, both of them laughing as Yumi fell.

Vivien hooked her arm in Jeremy's then led him into the rink as they both struggled to stay standing. Odd and Ulrich, on the other hand, playfully shoved each other until one of them fell.

The rest of the day skating continued on like this with the girls gracefully skating by, Jeremy and Vivien holding on to each other, and the guys shoving each other until they knocked the other down. Afterwards, they drove to a café and enjoyed a nice cup of hot chocolate. Then it was off to see the new Hunger Games movie. Finally, they enjoyed a nice dinner together where everyone seemed to get along with everyone else.

Their day of fun came to an end and they parted ways that night with hopes of studying the next day and studying they did. The only time they left their rooms was to grab a bite to eat and go to the bathroom. At around 5:00, Aelita decided she had enough for one day and went downstairs to cook supper. She went all out like the first night they were all together again. It was a mixture of random junk but she knew she was stress cooking.

Soon, Odd made his way downstairs. His usual spiked up hair was down and he was in sweatpants and a tshirt. He yawned, going to turn on the coffee machine.

"How's studying going?" He asked, taking a bite of the rice she cooked.

"Terrible. You?"

"Horrible. And I'm still working on editing my final film. It's taking a lot longer than I wanted," Odd responded. "I may have to pull another all nighter."

"I know the feeling. I still have to write an outline for my final tomorrow. This is going to be a long week."

Odd nodded in agreement, fixing a plate and his coffee mug. "Want me to see if anyone else wants anything?"

"I texted them so I wouldn't disturb them. They might come down. I mention you made coffee," Aelita waved her phone to show him the text message to Yumi.

"And right you are," Yumi walked into the kitchen with her hair in a high bun, wearing shorts and a sweatshirt. "Where's the coffee?"

"Here you are, m'lady," Odd handed her an empty mug so she could go fill it up. "How's studying going for you?"

"Dreadful. I'm going to fail everything," Yumi replied, smelling the sweet aroma of coffee.

"No you won't," Ulrich disagreed, walking in. He was also wearing shorts and a sweatshirt. "Any coffee left?"

"You know it."

"Look what we have been reduce to: coffee and no sleep," Aelita commented as they all took a long sip of their coffee.

* * *

Exam week was the worst week of Aelita's life. She was running on maybe five hours of sleep and lots of coffee. By the time her last exam came around by midweek, she wanted to scream and pull out her hair but as soon as she turned in that Physics exam, she wanted to dance for joy. She skipped her way out the door and grabbed coffee for the ride home. As soon as she got home, she crashed for twelve hours, never hearing the others. She woke up the next day feeling refresh and renewed and ready for Christmas break.

Downstairs, she was greeted by a full breakfast table, Yumi, Ulrich, and Nicolette. Nicolette bounced her way over to Aelita, hugging her.

"Good morning, elf."

"What's all this?" Aelita giggled.

"You seemed really stressed this week so we thought we would cook breakfast for you," Nicolette exclaimed, showing her all the breakfast food.

"You guys are the best," Aelita hugged Yumi and Ulrich. "But where's Odd and Jeremy?"

"They're packing for the break. They'll be down in a minute."

Right on time, Odd and Jeremy entered the kitchen, Odd hugging Aelita before he grabbed a plate.

"What was that for?" Aelita asked, confused.

"A thank you for all you've done for us this semester. You brought us back together again. Without you, who knows where we will be," Odd told her.

Aelita smiled, her eyes shining. "Odd, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

"Anything for you, princess."

"I can't wait to see what next semester hold us for all of us," Aelita smiled, looking at her friends and Nicolette.

"Why don't you come home with me for Christmas, Aelita?" Ulrich asked. He had talked to his dad earlier this week and he agreed as long as he passed his exams. Ulrich felt pretty sure he did so he decided to go ahead and ask Aelita to join him.

"That's so sweet, Ulrich, and I would love to but I'm actually going out of the country for Christmas. I leave tomorrow."

The others except Nicolette looked at her confused. Aelita had confined in Nicolette earlier about her plans over the break but she never got a chance to break it to her friends.

"Where are you going?" Yumi questioned.

"A couple of places. I'll tell you guys when I get back but for now let's enjoy this breakfast so you guys can get back home for the break."

They all enjoyed their last breakfast of the semester together. After breakfast, Ulrich drove Odd to the airport then went home. Jeremy went over to Vivien's to say goodbye then make his way home. Yumi decided to stay one more night and drop Aelita off at the airport the next way then go back home.

* * *

In a lab far away sat a woman at a computer desk. She was monitoring the screens, looking for any activity. She sighed not spotting any and sat back, pulling her long pink hair into a ponytail. Her phone dinged as she received a message. She picked it, smiling as she read the message.

 


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Aelita stepped off the train, she knew she was truly home. While the Hermitage was amazing and her friends were the best, they weren't her family and that's exactly what Switzerland held: her family.

When she left Kadic to go find herself, she ending up finding long lost relatives on her mother's side. Everything seemed to fall into place after that. All those years trapped in Lyoko faded away when she met her aunts and uncles and cousins.

She smiled when she saw the big crowd waiting to pick her up. An older woman with faded pink hair that was almost white ran up to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're home!" She cried, squeezing Aelita tight.

Her named was called all around the crowd as the people tried to hug her.

"I'm missed you guys so much!" Aelita exclaimed, pulling away from her little cousins.

"Let's go get you something to eat, you must be starving," The older woman suggested, taking Aelita's arm.

"I'll go get your bags!" An older man volunteered.

"It's so good to have you home," The older woman said, leaning her head against Aelita's shoulder. "How has university been treating you?"

"Oh, it's been great, Aunt Alida," Aelita replied. "I have this amazing job DJing at a radio station."

"And your grades?"

"I find out next week, unfortunately."

"All A's, I'm sure," Alida assured, leading her into one of the cars.

Aelita giggled as she got into the car. Some of her little cousins bounced in next to her, talking her ears off all the all the cabin. Aelita was able to find and purchase the old cabin from her childhood on one of her travels. She fixed it up like the Hermitage. Every Christmas since then, she met her family up in the cabin. It helped eased the memories of her mother being taken from the place.

When they got to the cabin, all the little ones jumped out and started playing in the snow. Aelita helped her Uncle Cyrus with the bags while Aunt Alida and the other adults started cooking a nice warm meal.

The night was the best night Aelita had in awhile. Her family knew all about her troubles with Lyoko, her father, and her mother. She didn't have to hesitate to talk to them about it. All her ghosts seemed to float until the night came. Even surrounded by families, being back in the cabin caused her nightmares to be as prominent as ever.

She woke up around four o'clock in the morning with the same nightmare of her mother being taken. She gave up on sleep, getting up and slipping on a sweatshirt and her house shoes. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of peppermint tea but her Aunt Alida was already there, pouring two mugs.

"Morning, sweetie. Nightmares?" Alida asked, handing her a mug.

"Yeah, you?"

Alida nodded, sipping her tea. Alida was her mother's sister and suffered just as much as Aelita did when her mother was kidnapped. Alida had to flee with her husband and kids after Anthea was kidnapped. They spent several years in hiding until Aelita's father disappeared in Lyoko. Aelita was able to track them down when she left Kadic.

"What was it this time, sweetie?" Alida asked.

"My mother being taken by those men. I wish I could get her back."

"So do I, honey," Alida replied. "It kills me that I haven't been able to see my sister in so long. It kills me that you have been able to see your mother in so long. But I promise you, Aelita, we will get her back. One day."

Aelita smiled, wiping her tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Aunt Alida. That means the world to me."

Alida stroked her hair, wiping a few tears away as she did so. "Want to help me with breakfast? We got a cabin full this morning."

"Of course."

* * *

When Ulrich made it back to his house, he expected his mom to come out of the kitchen, greeting him. Sadly, that wasn't the case. The house was unusually quiet. He set his stuff down and went straight to his dad's office but found it empty. Ulrich stared inside, confused. He called them last week to tell him that he would be back home today so where were they?

Ulrich shook his head, dialing his mom's number. He wasn't in the mood for his dad's attitude today.

" _Hello?"_

"Mom, where are you?"

" _What are you talking about, sweetie?"_

Ulrich sighed in annoyance. "I'm at home and no one is here."

" _Um…"_

Ulrich noticed her hesitance and groaned. That could mean only one thing: his parents got into another fight and his mom went to his grandparents while his dad was drinking his problems away. "Want me to come see you, Oma and Opa?"

His mother started crying on the phone.  _"Sweetie, you know Oma and Opa want to see you more than anything but I need you to go get your father and take of him, okay? Can you do that for me?"_

Ulrich sighed. It was the same every time. His mom would run off and he would be left to drag his father out of the bar. "Of course, Mom. I'll come over for Christmas."

" _I would like that, sweetie."_

Ulrich got off the phone with his mom and pulled out a cigarette. So much for quitting. After he finished smoking, he got into his car and drove to his dad's regular place. The bar was empty since they just opened. The bartender was cleaning up a few things but nodded when Ulrich came in. Ulrich nodded back and spotted his father in his usual spot. Sighing he walked over, sitting down next to his father.

"Son."

"Dad," Ulrich replied. "How many have you had?"

"I don't know. Five."

Ulrich caught the bartender's eye who nodded. Ulrich sighed, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Did your mother not tell you?" Mr. Stern spat. "She left me. For good this time."

Ulrich closed his eyes in anger. That explained why his mother was so upset but that didn't explain why he was stuck here with his father.

"She said she had enough of my attitude so she packed up and left. I'm honestly not surprised. We haven't been happy since you were a kid," Mr. Stern kept talking, not paying attention to his son who had pulled out another cigarette. "It's over. It's officially over."

Ulrich sighed, pulling the drink out of his father's hand. "Time to go home, Dad." Ulrich placed money done for the drinks and pulled his father's arm over his shoulder and dragged him out.

When they got home, Ulrich placed his father on the couch where he fell asleep instantly. Ulrich shook his head in disappointment then went to his room to call his mother.

" _Hello?"_

"Mom, Dad told me what happened. Now I need you to tell," Ulrich demanded.

" _Oh, honey,"_  His mom sobbed through the phone.

"Please, Mom, tell me," Ulrich practically begged.

" _Your Oma came to visit right after you left for University and noticed that your father had become worse. I don't what came over me but I decided to listen to her and go see a therapist. I tried to convince your father to join but he yelled at me. After a few weeks with a therapist, I learned I was depressed but even on antidepressants, I wasn't getting better. I realized then how verbally abusive your father has been. We got into a huge fight over it and I decided to leave your father after he tried to hit. But I'm okay, baby. He didn't hurt me."_

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

" _I didn't want to take your focus off of school."_

"I'm coming to see you."

" _No, baby. You need to stay with your father. Stay with him until Christmas then you can come."_

Ulrich sighed. "Mom, I can't stay with him. He might have gotten better after I left Kadic but now that you are gone, he will get worse."

" _Honey, please."_ She begged.  _"I know how he gets around you but I can't stand to see him all alone on Christmas."_

"Okay," Ulrich gave him. "But if he tries anything, I'm coming to you, okay?"

" _Okay. I love you."_

"Love you too," Ulrich hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands.

"What did I tell you?"

Ulrich looked up at the voice and groaned. "Go away."

"You aren't good enough."

"Not now."

"Even your own mother doesn't want you."

"No."

"What makes you think  _she_ will want you if your own mother doesn't?"

"Go."

"You're a failure."

Ulrich slammed his fist against the wall. "GO!"

* * *

The cabin was in full swing by noon and Aelita couldn't be happier. The noise and laughter made her forget all about her dream. Though she knew as soon as she closed her eyes tonight the nightmares would be back. Aelita pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to enjoy her time with her family.

"Aelita!" A young teenager with pink hair like her came running up. "Cyril and I are going sledding. Want to join?"

"Sure, Alala. Let me grab my coat," Aelita washed her hands from cooking their dinner then left the kitchen to grab her coat out of her room. She noticed her phone was lighting up on her dresser. She picked it up to see she had five missed calls, two voicemails, and twenty text messages. "My God, what did I miss?" She wondered, unlocking her screen and noticing they were all from Ulrich. She pressed the playback button to listen to her voicemails.

" _Aelita? I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you. Can you call me back?"_

" _Aelita? Something's happening to me. Please call me."_

Aelita frowned, going through her texts.

_I can't get in touch with anyone. Please answer me._

_Something's wrong with me._

_I'm scared._

The texts went on like this. Aelita shook her hand, calling to Alala that she would catch up, then called Ulrich.

" _Aelita,"_  Ulrich sighed in relief as he answered.

"What's going on, Ulrich?"

" _I-I don't know. I can't think straight. I keep seeing stuff."_

"Like what?" Aelita asked confused.

" _I can't explain. I just really need someone. You are the only one to answer."_

"Ulrich, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Aelita asked, worriedly.

" _I hate to ask this but can you come back?"_

Aelita sighed, thinking it over. She loved her family more than anything and really wanted to spend time with them but Ulrich was one of her best friends.

" _Aelita, please. It's about Lyoko."_  Ulrich added, noticing her silence.

That changed her mind in an intense. "I'll be there tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

" _Thank you,"_  Ulrich sighed in relief before hanging up.

Aelita groaned, rubbing her head. Now she had to break the news to her family.

After a long talk with her aunt, Aelita didn't feel as guilty to leave her family. Her aunt knew her friend needed her, especially when Lyoko was involved. Alida knew how much Lyoko affected her and her friends. So that next day, Aelita's Uncle Cyrus and Aunt Alida drove her back to the train station where she caught a train to Germany. A couple of hours later, Aelita found herself in front of Ulrich's door. She knocked and waited for an answer. After ten minutes of standing outside in the cold, Aelita tried to open the door, finding it was open.

"Hello? Ulrich?" She cried, closing the door behind her. "Ulrich?" She walked the familiar path to his room, pushing the door open. "Ulrich?"

Her friend was sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees, shaking.

"Oh, Ulrich," Aelita cried, running towards him, crouching down to his level. "What is it?"

"I-I can't stop him," He cried.

"Who? Who can't you stop?" Aelita asked, rubbing soothing circles on his hand. "Tell me."

"H-h-he won't go away."

"Ulrich, look at me," Aelita demanded, grabbing his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Tell me what happened."

"I-I see William, Aelita. Every day. He never leaves. He's always there, haunting me, tell me I'm not good enough. I can't sleep. I can't think. I can't breathe. I-It's like he's suffocating me. Make it stop!" Ulrich yelled, forcing his face out of her hands and burying his head back in his knees.

"Oh, Ulrich," Aelita's heart broke at the site of him, pulling him in for a hug. They sat like for what seemed like hours until Ulrich pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You aren't the only one suffering," Aelita reminded him.

"Yeah but I took you away from your vacation."

"You're more important," Aelita told him. "We'll figure this out, Ulrich. You'll get better."

"That's not the only thing," Ulrich confessed. "I thought these visions were getting better but I came home yesterday and found out that my parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh, Ulrich, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"My dad being a jackass as always. My mom is still being a nice person and wants me to stay with him but I can't, Aelita. He tried to hit my mom," Ulrich explained.

Aelita rubbed his knee in comfort. "Okay. Why don't I stay here with you? That way you aren't alone with your dad."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I already made you leave your vacation," Ulrich shook his head. "You can still go back."

"And leave you here by yourself? No way. We're friends, Ulrich. I'm here for you, remember. I'm going to help you get through this."

"You're the best, princess," Ulrich pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over, Jeremy," Vivien smiled, sitting down next to Jeremy by his computer desk.

"Well how else are we going to launch the program?" Jeremy asked, motioning to the computer.

"I meant for dinner. It was nice to get to know your parents. I like them," Vivien corrected.

"And they like you. Now are you ready for the big moment?"

Vivien nodded excitedly, watching Jeremy's fingers dance across the keyboard as he launch their program.

"And done."

Vivien squealed in excitement, jumping up to hug Jeremy.

As the couple celebrated, several miles away a loud ding went off in a lab. A strange man with wild hair looked up from his work. He walked over to the computer in the middle of the lab, scanning the message. He cursed under his breathe, slamming his fist against the table.

"Aelita."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The man with the crazy hair continued to read the message that popped up on his computer. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that pink hair bitch. He knew she would pull something like this. There was only one thing he could do. He sent a video chat request, waiting for her response.

Several miles away, Aelita closed the door of Ulrich's room and headed into the guest room she was staying in. After several hours of talking, Ulrich finally calmed down and fell asleep. Aelita decided she needed to sleep. She was laying her suitcase in the corner of the guest room when she heard a beep from her laptop, indicating a video chat request. She pulled out her headphones then opened the laptop, accepting the request without looking at the name. She gasped when the person appeared.

"Tyron? What do you want?"

" _Just checking in. How are things?"_  The man replied.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Cut the chit chat, Tyron, what do you want?"

" _I got a notification today, Aelita, and let me say, I'm not happy. Do you want to know why?"_

Aelita sighed at the man's games. "What?"

" _This notification told me that Lyoko has been recreated. I thought you destroyed it."_

Aelita frowned, confused. "I did. I don't know what you are talking about."

" _I talking about how someone managed to recreate Lyoko using the records YOU were suppose to destroy!"_  Tyron yelled, slamming his fist.  _"And you know what this means, don't you?"_

Aelita gulped, shaking her head hysterically. "No, Tyron, it wasn't me. I did destroy the records. I don't know how Lyoko was recreated. Please don't touch her!"

" _You better find out what's going on or you leave me no choice!"_ He threatened, hanging up on the video chat.

"Oh, God," Aelita cried, sinking into the floor. "Oh, God. Why? This can't be happening! WHY?"

"Aelita?" Ulrich poked his head through but seeing her on the floor crying, he rushed over. "Aelita, what's wrong?"

"We have to go back to the Hermitage, Ulrich," Aelita answered, grabbing his arms in a death grip.

"What happened?" Ulrich questioned.

"Please, Ulrich, just take me back. I have to go back," Aelita pleaded.

Ulrich looked at her for a long time then sighed. "Okay, I'll take you. It's a good thing neither one of us unpacked."

"Thank you," Aelita answered in relief, letting him help her up.

An hour later, Aelita found herself back in her room at the Hermitage. The walls made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to rip the paint off the wall but she had something to do first. She closed her door, locking it then turned her music up, drowning out noise. She pulled everything out of her closet, digging through until she found what she was looking for. It was a large cardboard box, labeled Lyoko. She went through the box, tears starting to pour.

As she was going through the box, her phone dinged. Aelita crawled over to where it was, crying out in shock over what she received. Screaming, she threw her phone against the wall. She ran back over to the box and started ripping everything apart. When she was finished with the box, she went around the rest of her room, ripping things off the shelf, throwing them, destroying everything she could get her hands on. In the corner of the room laid her phone, with a picture of a pink haired lady tied up.

* * *

Ulrich listened as Aelita's music blasted through the walls. He tried to get her to answer but she refused. Instead he sat outside her door, waiting until she was done. They each handled things differently and if Aelita's was destroying her room, who was he to stood her. After a few hours, Aelita finally opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked, standing up hurriedly.

Aelita looked at her destroyed room and shook her head.

"Want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head again, hugging herself.

Ulrich nodded in understanding before pulling her into a hug. "We'll figure this out. I'm here for you, remember. I'm going to help you get through this," He told her, repeating what she told him the other day.

Aelita nodded into his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anytime," He replied, looking over her shoulder at her destroyed room. "Want help cleaning this up?"

Aelita pulled away to look at it. "Maybe later. Right now I just want to watch mindless TV and eat junk food."

"Anything you want, princess," Ulrich promised, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, leading her downstairs.

The next day, Aelita found herself back in her destroyed room. She let out a sob as she picked her cracked phone off the floor. She felt Ulrich squeeze her shoulder to try to make her feel better and put the phone in her pocket. Aelita shook her head, turning towards him, smiling slightly. "You sure you want to help me with all this?"

Ulrich shrugged. "It's what friends are for right?"

Aelita's smile grew, hugging him. "Thanks, Ulrich."

The rest of the day, the two spent the day cleaning up Aelita's mess. Everything she destroyed was thrown away. The only thing left when they were done was her mattress, clothes, and side tables. The next day, they went shopping for paint, a bed with a headboard, a dresser, and other decorations. After shopping, they painted her room a cream color. The third day, Aelita was tired of renovations already and she knew Ulrich was as well so she called reinforcements.

Nicolette appeared just a few minutes later, her arms full of stuff. Together, the three of them were able to finish the room and a relief seemed to be taken off of Aelita's shoulder. Her new bed matched the cream color of her room with a pale pink comforter. A gray blanket laid at the foot of the bed, folded neatly. The look was completed with gray and pink pillows. A large picture of Paris hung over the bed. A dresser stood by the window, painted a light brown color. It held a few pictures. To complete the room was a light pink rug with a diamond design.

Ulrich slung his arm over Aelita's shoulder, squeezing it. "It only took three days, but we did it, princess."

"Thanks, for your help, Ulrich, Nicolette. It's perfect," Aelita smiled.

"Anytime, elf," Nicolette responded. "As much as I love to hang around, I must go see my family before they freak."

"Thank you, Nicolette. See you later," Aelita called after her as she left.

"Now what?" Ulrich asked, exhausting setting it.

Aelita sighed, pulling her cracked phone out of her pocket, showing it to him. "The truth."

* * *

"Tyron?"

The man with the crazy hair turned around from his work to see one of his security guards at the door. "Yes?"

"She's here."

Tyron smiled. "Send her in."

The security guard nodded, motioning for someone to come in. A young girl appeared in the doorway. She had long blonde hair that was pulled halfway up and she was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt dress with black flats. She nervously adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "You wanted to see?"

"Hello, Laura," Tyron greeted. "It's so good to see you again."

Laura frowned in confusion. "Again? We've never met."

"Oh but we have, Laura. Unfortunately, your memory was erased by these people," Tyron answered, showing her pictures of Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and William on one of his computer screens.

"They erased my memory? What are you talking about?" Laura questioned, adjusting her bag again.

"I will tell you, my dear, but you must do something for me first."

"Anything to get my memories back," Laura replied.

Tyron smiled. "Good. I need you to steal a program."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Laura Gauthier was a typical 4.0 student. She was top of her university and was looking to transfer to MIT. That was until she walked out of Tyron’s lab. Now she had one goal in mind and multiple steps led to that goal. She took a train to France where she transferred to a new university. Her plan to get her memories started the day after Christmas break.

***

The city was glistened with snow. The streets were decorated with wreaths and streamers. Music could be heard all around. The city was full of Christmas spirit. The Hermitage was also decorated. There were Christmas lights on the house that shined bright. A Christmas wreath hung on the door, welcoming those. The Christmas tree shined through the window for all to see. The rest of the house on the inside was decorated as well. Stockings were hung on the fireplace. Greenery was wrapped around the staircase railings. In the kitchen, Aelita was busying away with Christmas treats.  

The counter was covered in Christmas treats. Aelita pulled out another pan out of the oven, humming to the song that was playing on her phone. She pushed some stuff over, placing the pan down. Ulrich walked in the kitchen, playing with the cigarette in his hand.

“Wow,” he whistled, looking around. “How long was I asleep again?”

Aelita giggled. “I stress bake.”

“I can tell.” He went to grab a cookie but Aelita swatted his hand away.

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“They are for Christmas Day,” Aelita explained, putting some of the cookies in a container.

“Aelita, it’s just me and you for Christmas. There is no way we can eat all this,” Ulrich reminded her.

“Actually, I thought we could go up to your grandparents’ and see them and your mom,” Aelita said, closing the container then grabbing another.

Ulrich sighed. “I’m going out to smoke.”

“You need to quit!” Aelita yelled after him. She shook her head, closing the lid on the container she finished filling. She knew she went overboard a bit on the sweets but she was going to save some for the New Year’s celebration she had planned. She invited the gang, Vivien, and Nicolette up to her cabin for New Year’s since she knew they would be tired of their families soon. It was something to get her and Ulrich’s mind off of everything.

Ulrich came back in the kitchen to find Aelita cleaning up, all the treats and sweets in containers. “Hey.”

Aelita looked up for cleaning. “Hey.”

“I think Christmas at my grandparents’ is a great idea,” He said.

Aelita smiled. “Great. Can you help me with this? I want to get this cleaned up and head to the factory to look at some things.”

“Do you think we’ll find anything?”

“I don’t know but I have to try.”

The two finished cleaning up and headed to their rooms to dress in warmer clothes. They met back downstairs a few minutes later and headed out. The two headed down a familiar bridge and to a factory they never wanted to enter again. Inside the basement, where the mainframe was, Aelita set to work, examining the super computer. Ulrich went around the rest of factory to look for anything else. Aelita called him on his phone a few minutes later, telling him to get back to the super computer.

“Did you find anything?” He asked, stepping off the elevator and standing behind her.

“Yeah, there were parts stolen from the mainframe and I can’t get the computer to turn on,” Aelita replied, pulling her laptop out of her bag. She plugged it into the super computer and set to work. “Unfortunately, with the parts gone, I can’t trace Lyoko or XANA.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? If you can’t trace Lyoko, does that mean Tyron is wrong?”

Aelita shook her head. “No, I can’t trace the original Lyoko but a recreated one is possible.”

“And XANA?”

“I think we’re safe.”

Ulrich sighed in relief. “Thank God.”

Aelita smiled, continuing to work on her laptop.

“Do you think there is a possibility that someone recreated Lyoko?” Ulrich asked after a few minutes.

“I’m afraid so but I don’t understand how. Or who would do such a thing,” Aelita answered, her eyes still focused on her laptop. “But I think I can trace the recreated Lyoko if there is one. It will take me awhile though.”

“How long is awhile?”

“Weeks, possibly months.”

Ulrich placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her work. They stayed like that for awhile until Ulrich’s phone interrupted them. Ulrich jumped, pulling his phone out to read the text.

“It’s Yumi. She said she’ll be at the cabin on the 29th,” Ulrich read off.

“Oh good. We need to head back anyway. I can trace this from home,” Aelita replied, unplugging her laptop and putting it away.

The two headed back to the Hermitage where Aelita made them both hot chocolate and started tracing a new Lyoko while Ulrich watched.

Christmas came and went. Aelita joined Ulrich for Christmas at his grandparents’ and his mother. His mother cried when he walked in, promising him that she will never have to deal with his father again and that she was filing for divorce. Ulrich hugged his mother, tightly, and told her that he couldn’t be his father’s keeper anymore. His mother agreed, knowing her son was right. They enjoyed a nice Christmas with Aelita’s cooking. Three days after Christmas, Aelita and Ulrich took a train to Switzerland where her cabin was located. Aelita had yet to tell Ulrich that she found her family on her travels and decided to keep it a secret a little bit longer. Her family had left a few days before so they had the cabin all to themselves.

Before everyone else arrived, Aelita and Ulrich made sure everything was clean for when everyone got there. The day everyone was supposed to arrive, Aelita and Ulrich sat on the couch on Aelita’s laptop trying to trace the new Lyoko.

“Did you find anything?” He asked, after a while of watching her type.

“No,” Aelita responded. “But I know it’s going to take awhile.”

“So are we going to tell the others?”

“Um, I don’t feel comfortable telling Jeremy about this.”

Ulrich nodded. “I get it but don’t you think Odd and Yumi need to know about this?”

Aelita sighed, thinking. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll tell them after New Year’s.”

Ulrich agreed and decided it was time to put away the laptop before the others got here. Aelita put up the laptop just as Yumi walked.

“Hey! Merry Christmas, guys!” Yumi cried, going towards Aelita and pulling her in for a hug. “My God, it’s cold.”

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Aelita replied, after Yumi pulled her away. “And of course it’s cold.”

Yumi rolled her eyes, taking off her jacket, scarf, and hat. “Merry Christmas, Ulrich,” She smiled slyly at the guy sitting on the couch.

Ulrich grinned, standing up. “Merry Christmas. Where’s your bags?”

“They’re still in the car. Can you help me with them?” Yumi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Ulrich shook his head, smiling but followed her outside to her car.

“How was your Christmas?” Yumi asked as Ulrich grabbed her bag out of her car.

“Well, not so great. My parents split up.”

“What? Ulrich, I’m so sorry,” Yumi reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

“I-uh I lost control,” He admitted, setting the bag down and leaning against the car. “After I found out, the visions came back and just messed me up. I couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. So, I-uh I called Aelita.”

Yumi stood in front of him, crossing her arms. “Aelita? Why-why did you call her? I’m the one who has been helping you with your visions for months. Why didn’t you call me?”

“I-I don’t know, Yumi. I don’t know,” Ulrich shrugged, pushing off the car and going towards her.

Yumi backed away from him. “I can’t do this right now. Just bring that bag in, I’ll get the other.”

Ulrich sighed, picking the bag back up and going inside the cabin. He couldn’t explain to her why he had called Aelita that night. He just knew she had to be the one he had to call. He shook his head, going up the stairs and placing Yumi’s bags down. He heard a loud squeal letting him know Nicolette had just arrived. He knew they had a little peace before Jeremy and Vivien got here and the tension was back again.

***

By nighttime, Odd, Jeremy and Vivien arrived. Yumi and Nicolette joined Aelita in the kitchen to help her cook while the guys and Vivien broke out the video games.

“So, elf, what happened to your big travel plans for Christmas?” Nicolette asked, chopping up onions as Yumi stirred the spaghetti sauce.

“I-uh I had something come up,” Aelita answered looking at Yumi. Ulrich had told her earlier that he told Yumi and she wasn’t happy about it.

“Cool. Cool,” Nicolette nodded, finishing the onions and walking over to Aelita. “But, girl, give me the deets on Vivien. Why did you invite her?”

“The same reason I invited her to go ice skating with us,” Aelita replied. “To get Jeremy here.”

“And me? I’m not part of your ‘gang’,” Nicolette asked, swinging her hips as she asked.

Aelita giggled, bumping Nicolette’s hip. “Because you’re fun.”

Nicolette laughed. “Thanks, babe, and this supper looks amazing.”

“Aelita is a pretty amazing cook, I don’t know where she learned it all,” Yumi told Nicolette.

Before Nicolette had a chance to respond, Odd came busting into the kitchen, whining about food. Aelita rolled her eyes but smiled as she handed him seven plates and told him to go set the table. The girls heard him complain and whine the whole time, causing them to laugh. They finished up the last minute details of supper than had Odd help them put food on the table and call everyone else over.

That night, the gang departed to their rooms. Ulrich took the room next to Aelita with Yumi in the room across from him. Nicolette crashed in Aelita’s room with Jeremy and Vivien in the room across from Aelita’s. Odd got stuck in the room next to Ulrich’s.

Aelita giggled as Nicolette bounced excitedly on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“It’s our first slumber party, elf, I can’t contain my excitement,” Nicolette answered. She sat up, showing up off her reindeer pajama pants. “And I’m festive.”

Aelita rolled her eyes and pointed to her pink snowflake pajama pants. “So am I.”

“Twins!” Nicolette cried, throwing her arms around Aelita’s neck and hugging her. “Okay, now that we are alone. What is with you and Ulrich?”

“Nothing,” Aelita assured as Nicolette dragged her over to the bed to sit down. “We just decided to spend Christmas together, that’s all.”

“Okay, sure,” Nicolette answered, unconvinced.

“It is nothing,” Aelita repeated. “He called me because his parents split up. That’s it. Now, enough boy talk, let’s talk about something else.”

“Fine,” Nicolette sighed dramatically. “What classes are you taking next semester?”

As the two girls discussed their future plans, across the hall, Ulrich was debating whether to knock on Yumi’s door. After a few minutes of debating, he walked, not bothering to knock. Yumi jumped when the door opened.

“Ulrich!” She cried. “Next time knock.”

“Never had to knock before,” Ulrich mumbled.

“That was before you called Aelita,” Yumi counted, crossing her arms.

“Look, can we discuss this later? I’m really tired.”

“Then go sleep in your room,” Yumi spat at him.

“Yumi, please,” Ulrich begged, going over and sitting by her on the bed. “You know I can’t sleep without you.”

Yumi glared at him for a long time before laying down. “Fine.”

Ulrich sighed in relief and laid down beside her.

***

The New Year’s get together was a busted. Tension was high the whole time. Aelita was glad to get back to the Hermitage after the last few days. Now, they had a few more days until the new semester started. But the tension continued to grow. Ulrich and Yumi were still fighting. Jeremy continued to ignore Aelita. And Aelita continued to grow annoyed at Vivien. Aelita was overjoyed when classes started up.

Aelita walked into her Physics classroom, smiling at a few familiar faces. She took her usual spot in the front row by one of her friends in the classroom. She made small talk with the girl, pulling out her notebook, not paying attention at the girl who just entered the classroom.

Laura watched Aelita for a few minutes, knowing she was the reason Laura’s memories were missing. She also knew if she said anything, her plan would be ruined. She had to pretend like she didn’t recognize her. Laura adjusted her backpack and went to sit by Aelita.

“Hi, is anyone sitting here?” She asked, sweetly.

Aelita’s eyes widen at the sound of the voice before turning to face the girl. “N-no, there’s not.”

“Great. I have to sit in the front. I’m Laura,” Laura held out her hand.

Aelita took it and shook it, slowly, looking for signs that Laura didn’t remembered her. When she was convinced, she finally replied. “I’m Aelita.”

“Nice to meet you, Aelita.”


	12. Chapter 12

Aelita was freaking out. Laura was back. And she was in her physics class. The whole class period, Aelita watched her out of the corner of her eyes to see if Laura remembered her but she never showed any signs. As soon as class was over, Aelita sent out a group text calling an emergency meeting back at the Hermitage. She even sent one to William. He needed to know too especially if Laura had her memories back. 

Aelita drove as fast as she could back to the house, running into the house. She leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath, waiting for the others to get here.

“Woah, where’s the fire?” Ulrich asked, walking downstairs with his phone in his hand. He noticed Aelita’s breathing, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. “Aelita, are you okay?” 

Aelita shook her head, her hands shaking.

Ulrich rushed over to her, taking her head in his hands. “Deep, slow breaths for me, okay?”

Aelita nodded, slowly, listening to his voice. Finally, she got her breathing under control where she could talk again. “Thanks, Ulrich. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You were having a panic attack,” He told her, leading her into the living room.

“I feel sick.”

“I’ll go make you some tea.” He made sure she was sitting and breathing normally before he got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with a mug and handed it to her. “What’s this about an emergency meeting?”

“I’ll tell you when the others get here,” Aelita replied, taking a sip of her a tea.

The front busted open and Yumi came running in the living room. “Aelita, are you okay? Ulrich texted me saying you had a panic attack after you texted about an emergency. What’s going on?”

“I’m okay,” Aelita assured Yumi as she sat on the other side of her. 

Yumi wrapped her arms around Aelita’s back and rubbed her back. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Yumi, I’m fine. The tea is helping my nausea.”

“Good. Odd and Jeremy should be here soon.”

The three sat on the couch for awhile, Yumi rubbing Aelita’s back, Aelita sipping her tea, and Ulrich watching the two girls. Finally after what seemed like hours, Odd, Jeremy, and William walked in.

Ulrich stood up and looked at his old enemy. “William, what are you doing here?”

“That’s what we asked him when we found him on the porch,” Odd said, rolling his eyes. “But he got the same text from Aelita as we did so I guess she wanted him here.”

Aelita nodded. “Yeah, this concerns him too.”

“What is it?” Jeremy asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. He was supposed to meeting Vivien when Aelita texted him. Vivien forced him to come since they were on slightly better terms. 

“Laura showed up in my Physics class,” Aelita announced. 

A collective amount of gasped went through the room. Jeremy immediately took Ulrich’s spot by Aelita.

“Did she say anything? Does she remember us?” 

“She asked if she could sit by me and how I was. I watched her the whole time and she showed no signs of remembering,” Aelita told him. “Why is she back though?”

“That’s a good question that we need to find out,” Jeremy said. “We need to confront her.”

“I don’t think so,” Yumi butted in. “If we confront her and she really doesn’t remember, seeing all of us could jog her memory then she could remember.” 

“Yumi’s right,” Ulrich agreed. “We can’t risk it.”

“We still need to find out what she’s doing here,” Jeremy counted. “And what if she does remember but is pretending she doesn’t!”

“Seems like a lot of effort,” Yumi said.

“Jeremy’s right,” Odd put in. “We can’t just sit around and ignore the fact that she’s back.”

“What do you propose we do then, Odd?” Yumi asked. “Confront her? Be her friend? We tried that, remember?”

“Yeah, how could I forget,” Odd mumbled.

“How about I talk to her?” William suggested. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea either. You are part of the reason we had to erase her memory,” Yumi reminded him.

“Yeah, but I’m also the one she trusted the most,” William counted. “What do we have to lose?”

“A lot!” Yumi cried. “We should just stay away from her!”

“We can’t do that!” Jeremy yelled. “We have to know why she came back!”

“Alright, stop yelling!” Aelita finally spoke up. “I think Jeremy, Odd, and William are right.”

Yumi looked at her like she was crazy, her eyebrows scrunching up in angry. “Aelita.”

“I’m sorry, Yumi, but we have to know if she remembers. We can’t ignore her. She’s in my class. And I think William should talk to her. He’s right, she trusted him and asked him to betray us. William should figure it out,” Aelita went on.

Yumi sighed in defeat. “Alright, fine.”

Jeremy looked down at his watch and gasped. “Crap, I have class in ten minutes. I gotta go.” He jumped up, grabbed his backpack that he left at the door, and ran out.

William looked at his phone after Jeremy left. “I gotta go too. My class starts in thirty minutes. I’ll text you later, Aelita.” William waved bye and headed out.

“There’s something else,” Aelita said when she was sure William and Jeremy were gone. Tyron got in touch with me again.”

Odd and Yumi looked at her in surprised as Ulrich crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue.

“He thinks that Lyoko was recreated,” Aelita continued. “I’ve been looking for traces of one but so far nothing.”

“Do you think he’s right?” Odd asked. 

Aelita nodded. “He wouldn’t contact me if he was wrong.”

Yumi groaned, leaning over and putting her head in her lap. “What are we going to do?”

Odd started pacing around the living room, pulling his hair. “This is a disaster. I can’t go back there.”

“I’m not asking you to do that, Odd,” Aelita assured. “I can’t go back anymore than you. I need your help with trying to trace the new Lyoko.”

Odd nodded still pacing. Yumi sat up and nodded as well.

“Whatever you need us to do, we’ll do it,” Yumi told her. 

“Well, right now, I have to go to class and tonight we need to discuss Laura more,” Aelita responded, standing up.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go?” Yumi questioned, also standing up.  
“I’m fine. I promise.”

“Let me drive you, please,” Yumi begged. 

Aelita sighed but agreed. The girls waved to the boys and headed off to class. 

Odd sighed as he threw himself on the couch. “I thought living together again would be great, you know?”

Ulrich looked at him, confused and joined him on the couch. “What are you talking about, buddy?”

“I had this fantasy when Aelita got back in touch that we would get back together and it would be like we were never apart. But it’s nothing like that,” Odd explained. “Everything is going to shit. Tyron is back. Laura is back. Jeremy’s an ass. And Lyoko might be back.”

“It could be worse. It could be the end of the world,” Ulrich offered.

Odd glared at him. “I’m skipping the rest of my classes. Do you want a beer?”

“Please.”

***

Laura opened up her computer. She clicked on the link Tyron sent her to get in touch with him and typed out two words: “I’m in.”


	13. Chapter 13

Yumi followed Aelita around most of the day. After her panic attack earlier, Yumi was afraid the littlest thing would set her off. Aelita, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. She need to breathe and Yumi was not helping that.

"Yumi?" Aelita started as the two sat in their usual coffee shop.

"Yeah?" Yumi looked up from her notebook where she was writing in.

"You know I love you and you are one of my best friends, right?"

"Yes," Yumi looked at her confused.

"Then I don't want you to take this the wrong way," Aelita told her. "You are suffocating me."

"Aelita-" Yumi started.

"No. Look, I get it. I scared you this morning but you have to leave me alone, okay?" Aelita interrupted.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone," Yumi sighed. "Your last class gets out at 3:00, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll pick you up here," Yumi put her notebook in her sling bag and stood up. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know and I really appreciate it," Aelita smiled, assuring her that she wasn't mad.

Yumi nodded, walking out of the coffee shop.

Aelita breathed out a sigh of relief. She loved Yumi more than anything but the girl hasn't let her think. Sure, she freaked out this morning but now that the freaking out was over, she had more time to process it.

She pulled out her cellphone and started texting William.

_Hey._

**Hey. I think I figured out how to talk to Laura.**

_Great. How?_

**I'm going to 'run' into at the coffee shop and ask to join her. What should I ask her?**

_Don't ask too much. Just act like you want to get to know her._

**Got it. I guess I should talk to my girlfriend about this.**

_Haha probably. Keep us updated, okay?_

**You got it.**

Aelita shook her head at William's text and put her phone back up, getting ready for her next class.

* * *

Jeremy paced in front of Vivien as she sat on her bed, staring at him. He yanked on his hair as he paced.

"Jer, is there something you want to talk about? You've been pacing for ten minutes," Vivien finally spoke up.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Jer, you can tell me anything. You trusted me enough to tell me about Lyoko. You can trust me with this," Vivien encouraged.

"No, I can't. I did a bad thing, Viv. And now it's coming back to haunt me. I can't get you involved with this," Jeremy said.

"I'm already involved in this, Jeremy. We recreated Lyoko. And I have a feeling this has to do with Lyoko," Vivien reminded him.

"It does but it's bigger than that," Jeremy said. "I did something on purpose."

"Do this have to do with the memory feature the supercomputer has?"

Jeremy stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I'm right," Vivien smiled. "It is the memory feature. Did you abuse it?"

"Yeah, we all did a one point but this was different," Jeremy said softly. "Vivien, I can't tell you. You're going to hate me."

Vivien stood up, walking towards. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I doubt that but you don't have to tell me, yet. But one day, okay?"

Jeremy nodded, putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him, kissing her.

* * *

William took a deep breath as he stood outside of the coffee shop, watching Laura in line. She looked kind of cute in brown leggings, brown boots, white sweater, and a brown scarf. William shook his head, reminding himself not to think like that and that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was weirdly cool about him doing this. William sighed one more time and walked inside. He got lucky that no one was behind Laura and put his plan in motion. He dropped his bag and bent down to pick it up, "accidentally" hitting Laura in the back with his bag.

"Ow," She said, turning around.

"I'm so sorry," William apologized.

"You're okay," Laura responded.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before and this is a very popular coffee shop for uni students," William asked when Laura tried to turn around.

"Yeah, I am. I went to high school here for about a year then my parents and I moved back to America for awhile," Laura answered, smiling slightly.

"America, cool. And you decided to come back?"

"Yeah, I loved it here while I was here."

"What school did you go to here?"

"Kadic."

"Really, so did I!" William said. "That's weird that we never ran into each other."

"Yeah, it is," Laura smiled, making her way up to the counter.

"Hey, I would really like to continue this conversation," William stopped her. "Why don't we get our coffees and find a table?"

"I'd like that," Laura nodded.

After the two placed their orders and got their coffees, William led Laura over to a secluded table with two chairs. He held out a chair for Laura. She smiled, taking a seat.

"So, how did you like Kadic?" William asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Oh, I love it. I loved my time here which is why I wanted to come back here although my parents weren't fond of the idea," Laura laughed.

"France is a beautiful place and our uni is really good," William agreed. "What are you majoring in?"

"Physics," Laura answered. "More specifically quantum physics."

William whistled. "Impressive."

Laura blushed, pushing her hair behind her ears, feeling slightly self-conscious. Most boys felt intimidated of her intelligence. It has caused her many broken hearts. Every time she has tried to get close to a guy and they realized just how smart she was, they ran. She was hoping that going to college in France would be different. "Yeah."

"That's amazing. I wish I could do something like that. Right now, I'm majoring in Creative Writing with a minor in Literary Studies."

"Now I find that impressive," Laura responded. "I always loved literature and writing but I was never very good at it."

"I seriously doubt that. You look like you could be good at anything," William winked.

Laura giggled, taking a sip from her coffee, enjoying William's company.

The two sat in the coffee shop for hours talking. It wasn't until the barista came over and told them that the shop was closing that they left. William gave Laura his number. Laura hesitated at first but also gave him her number. William walked her back to her car, promising her to text her.

He sighed, watching her drive off. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Aelita. When he received a response, he headed over to his car and drove to the Hermitage. Aelita greeted him at the door, wearing blue snowflake pajamas pants and a white long sleeve top.

"Hi," She greeted, holding the door open for him. "You said you had news?"

"Yeah, is everyone here?" He asked, coming inside, taking off his coat. He pushed his hair back, getting the snow out of his hair.

"Yeah, they're waiting in the living room," Aelita nodded towards the room. "Do you want some hot chocolate? It's pretty cold out there."

"Hot chocolate sounds good. Thanks, Aelita," William smiled.

Aelita smiled back, going into the kitchen.

William sighed, walking into the living room, preparing for the worst. Odd and Ulrich were arguing over what to watch on TV. Yumi sat curled up on the opposite end of the couch with her laptop in her lap, rolling her eyes at the boys' antics. Jeremy sat in the middle also on his laptop, ignoring the boys.

"Hey," William greeted.

"William, my man, which one is better? _Arrow_ or _The Flash_?" Odd asked.

"Oh, _The Flash_ hands down," William answered.

Odd grinned, grabbing the remote from Ulrich and changing the channel. He scooted over, motioning for William to take a seat. "I hear you bear news of Laura."

"Sort of," William answered as Aelita came back in.

Aelita handed William the mug of hot chocolate then pulled a blue chair over that she had recently added to the room and sat down. "So what happened?"

The others stopped what they were doing and turned to William, giving them their full attention.

"I ran into her at the coffee shop and we talked until they kicked us out," William told them. "I asked her about her time at Kadic and she didn't mention any of us once."

"Did she recognize you?" Jeremy asked.

William shook his head. "No, nothing she said gave it away."

Aelita sighed in relief. "That's good, right?"

"For now," Jeremy answered. "You have to keep talking to her. Figure out what she knows."

William nodded. "Yeah, no problem. We can figure out what she's doing."

Later that night after William had left, Yumi found herself in Ulrich's room. She threw her pillow across the bed, groaning. Ulrich pulled his shirt on and turned to her.

"Someone's mad and not just at me," He commented.

Yumi glared at him. "I'm still mad at you but it's Aelita."

"Uh oh, what happened?" Ulrich asked, making his way over to the bed and sitting down.

"I was worried about her after her panic attack so I stayed with her most of day, keeping an eye on me. She told me that I was suffocating her! Can you believe that? I was worried about her for fuck's sack!" Yumi yelled, picking up the pillow again and throwing it at him.

Ulrich caught it, placing it in his lap. "Yumi, I get why you are mad but you have to look at Aelita's side of this. She is use to dealing with stuff on her own."

"Well she doesn't have to be alone anymore," Yumi answered, sitting down beside him.

"Maybe you should tell her that."

Yumi messed with the blanket. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Yumi smiled then frowned, realized she was still mad at him. She laid down, pulling the blankets over her. She rolled over, her back facing him.

Ulrich sighed, knowing Yumi wasn't giving up that easy.

The next morning, Yumi woke up earlier than usual. She took her shower then went back to her room to get dressed. She put on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and a red infinitely scarf. She finished her outfit out with a pair of brown boots and a green jacket. She made her way downstairs where Aelita was sitting at the island with a mug in her hands. Aelita was wearing a red skirt with a beige turtleneck sweater and black tights. She completed the look with beige booties.

"Morning," Aelita greeted.

"Morning," Yumi smiled, going to grabbed a mug. "I like your skirt."

"Thanks. I like your scarf. That's very different."

"My mom gave it to me for Christmas. I kinda like it," Yumi answered, pouring her coffee.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can make a couple of Eggs in Clouds," Aelita asked.

"That sounds really good."

"Help me?"

Yumi nodded, going to get the eggs, bacon and cheese out of the fridge. "Aelita?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to be alone anymore."

Aelita stopped messing with the spices and looked at her. She reached over, pulling Yumi in for a hug. "I know that." She pulled away from Yumi and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Thank you."

Yumi leaned into her hands, smiling. "Anytime, princess. Come on, let's get to cooking."

Later that day, Yumi sat alone in the coffee shop with her notebook open in front of her. Her feelings from the past month started flowing out of her and onto the pages. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Aelita. Aelita was her best friend. But Ulrich betrayed her by calling Aelita. She thought she and Ulrich shared something. They helped each other with their nightmares yet he didn't call her. Aelita was just being a good friend by answering his call and helping him. Yumi shouldn't be mad at her. Yet, she was. Not as much as much as Ulrich but she was still a little mad.

Across the coffee shop, William sat at the same table he shared with Laura the night before. His leg juggled nervously as he waited for Laura to show. He had no idea why he agreed to be the one to do this. He knew they had to find out why she was back but why him? William groaned, taking a long sip of his coffee. He had to do this. He had to figure it out. But boy did he wish his girlfriend said no.

He took another long sip of coffee when he saw Laura walk in. He waved her over. It was a good thing she was pretty. She was wearing skinny jeans, a blue bottom down shirt with a black and white sweater over it, and beige suede shoes.

Laura smiled and waved at William. She pointed over to the counter, indicating she was getting coffee. He was cute, she'll give him that but she knew he had something to do with her memory. She couldn't trust that pretty face. She had to think of herself. She couldn't get involved with him. As she waited for her coffee, she smiled over at him. When he smiled back at her, her stomach felt weird. Why? Oh why was he so cute?


	14. Chapter 14

It’s been a few weeks since William was elected to get closer to Laura and it was going great. Laura didn’t suspect a thing. Every day they met for coffee and talked for hours. After a couple of times meeting, William worked up the nerve to ask her to go to dinner that weekend. Laura agreed with a smile. But even after all their meetings, William still had nothing.

Meanwhile, ever since Laura received the offer from Tyron, she started looking into Aelita and her little ‘gang.’ She couldn’t find much about Aelita. It was like she wasn’t real but she was able to find stuff about the others. Oh, boy was Laura able to find information about them. But it was Jeremy and his girlfriend she found most interesting. Vivien was on an interesting path. Her last year of high school, she was put on the waitlist for MIT. MIT apparently told her to send an original project and they would consider her. That was over a year ago. Jeremy was also put on the waitlist for MIT but only after Vivien applied. The two were trying to get in together. And seemed like they were working on a project together, Laura just had to figure out what it was. 

Laura wasn’t the only one trying to find this program, Aelita was on it as well. She was bundled up in warm clothes and went with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi back to the old factory. The three of them stood behind her, bundled up with hot chocolates in their hands as Aelita typed away on her laptop.

“It’s freezing in here. Why didn’t we bring a heater?” Odd complained, bouncing slightly on his toes. 

“Stop bouncing,” Yumi snapped. 

“Well, someone is still touchy,” Odd said, eyeing Ulrich who was huddled next to him. 

Ulrich shook his head, warning Odd not to say anything. “Got anything, Aelita?”

“Actually, I think so. I was able to create a program on my laptop that would be to alert me when whoever made this Lyoko opens it,” Aelita said, finishing up her program. “I can put this on my computer and create another alert to my phone that why if I’m not home and they open the program, it will send me the location of the computer they are using.”

Odd whistled under his breath. “Remind me never to get on your bad side, princess.”

Aelita looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. “I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“Good. This place brings back memories I didn’t want back,” Odd said as Ulrich and Yumi nodded in agreement. 

Aelita quickly finished up her program, closed her laptop, and disconnected it from the supercomputer. Odd reached down and grabbed her laptop as Ulrich grabbed Aelita’s hand to help her up. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

“Thank god,” Odd cried, putting Aelita’s laptop back in her bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “I need more hot chocolate.”

The four walked slowly back to the Hermitage. Aelita hooked her arm through Odd’s arm, trying to get warm. Odd rubbed his hand, giving her an encouraging smile. 

“Have you heard from William today?” 

Aelita shook her head. “He texted last night saying their dinner went well but that’s it. He seems like he is getting too close to her.”

“Yeah, I’m afraid of that,” Odd said. “Maybe we should remind him why he is doing this.”

“He should know why he’s doing this,” Aelita said. 

“You want me and Ulrich to talk some sense into him?” Odd asked.

“Would you please?” Aelita sighed in relief.

“Anything for you, princess.”

Ulrich turned to look at Odd, raising his eyebrows. “Why both of us?”

“It would be best if he heard it from both of us,” Odd said.

“Please, Ulrich.” Aelita gave him her best puppy eyes.

Ulrich sighed. He wasn’t William’s biggest fan but he would do whatever Aelita asked of him. “Okay.”

Yumi scuffed, walking a little faster ahead.

Aelita frowned at her reaction, leaning more into Odd. She watched as Ulrich sighed and walked faster to catch up with her. “Do you ever think they will stop fighting?”

“Sure hope so. If they ever get together, they would be amazing together,” Odd replied.

“Yumi! Wait up,” Ulrich called, running up beside her. “What’s wrong?”

Yumi shook her head, crossing her arms. The past few days, everything that happened over break has filled Yumi’s head. She couldn’t get Ulrich calling Aelita out of her head. She knew they were just friends but Ulrich would do anything for Aelita. She didn’t think he would do the same for her. 

Ulrich sighed when she didn’t say anything. Of course, she was still mad. She’s been mad at him for almost a month now. She wasn’t going to get over it that easily. “Well, soccer is starting soon. My first game is this Tuesday.” She always use to love him watching him play.

Yumi hummed. “I’ll think about it.”

Back at the Hermitage, Yumi went straight to her room, claiming she had homework when she really just needed to write. She’s been writing more since Odd put out his movie. She figured if Odd could express his feelings in a creative way, so could she. Every day she would write her feelings down. It was helping with her nightmares and she was getting them less and less. 

A few minutes of writing, she heard someone knock on her door. She sighed, dropping her pen. “Come in!”

Odd opened the door, grinning at her with a mug in his hand. “Hot chocolate.”

Yumi rolled her eyes, taking the mug from her. “Thanks, Odd.”

“What’s with you and Ulrich?” Odd asked, making himself comfortable on her bed.

Yumi turned her chair around to look at him and propped her mug against the back of the chair. “Did Ulrich tell you what happen over break?”

“Of course. I’m his best friend. He tells me everything,” Odd bragged, grinning at her. Yumi gave him a look, causing him to frown. “He told me that his parents separated and he broke down so he called Aelita. He said he couldn’t get you or me to pick up and she was the only one that called him back.”

Yumi shook her head, grabbing her phone and checking her call log. “He never called me that day.”

“I didn’t get the calls either because I was on a plane home. They never came in.”

Yumi’s eyes widen in surprise. “I was on a plane to Japan. I feel so stupid. I’ve been mad at him for calling Aelita when he’s been coming to me for help. I thought he forgot about me.”

“Ulrich? Forget about you? Yumi, he’s still crazy in love with you. You should see his face whenever you ignore him,” Odd told her.

“He’s not still in love with me, Odd. It’s been four years since we’ve even considered that,” Yumi shook her head. “He’s not.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Odd smiled, standing up. “I’ll leave you alone with your thoughts.” He kissed Yumi on the forehead and left her room, closing the door behind him.

“He’s not still in love with me,” Yumi repeated. “Is he?”

She turned back around, picking up her pen and immediately writing. 

As Yumi wrote upstairs in her room, Ulrich and Odd watched Aelita create the alert for when the new Lyoko opens on her desktop. As soon as she finished with her desktop, she set to work on setting up an alert for her phone. When she finished, she leaned back in her desk chair, sighing in relief.

“Well?” Ulrich asked.

“As soon as whoever recreated Lyoko opens it, I will get an alert,” Aelita explained. “Now I need to email Tyron and tell him the progress.”

“What about your mom? Will he do anything to her?” Odd asked.

Aelita shook her head. “He won’t hurt her if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m sorry, princess,” Odd comforted, squeezing her shoulder.

Ulrich bent down to squat beside her, placing his hand on her knee. “We’ll save her, okay?”

Aelita placed her hand on top of his and squeeze it. “Thanks, guys.”

Odd kissed the top of her head and rubbed her neck as Aelita double checked everything.

Yumi watched from the doorway, not sure what to make of the sight in front of her. She closed her eyes for second before turning on her heel and walking away. 

***

“How have you been, elf?” Nicolette asked, hopping up on the desk next to Aelita and hanging her a bag and coffee.

Aelita was working late this Monday at the studio and Nicolette stayed with her to keep her company and join her on as a radio host. 

Aelita shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. “Tensions have been high at the Hermitage and I’m so tired of it.”

“Is Yumi still mad at you?”

“She said she isn’t but she is. I can tell,” Aelita told her. “I feel so bad. Ulrich’s my friend. I would’ve done it for any of them. I would’ve done it for you.”

“I know you would have and I think Yumi knows that too. It’s just…clearly Yumi still has feelings for Ulrich,” Nicolette said.

“Oh, I know but Yumi is completely oblivious to that fact.” Aelita sighed, taking a long sip from her coffee. 

“Aelita?”

“Hmm?” Aelita looked up, hearing Nicolette use her actual name and not elf.

“Why didn’t you tell them about your family and that you were with them?” She asked.

Aelita dropped her eyes, shrugging.

“That’s not an answer.”

“I don’t know. I’m worried about putting them in danger. My aunt and uncle had to go into hiding after my mother was taken. I just don’t want word getting out that they’re okay. It could put me and them at risk again,” Aelita explained.

“Why’d you tell me?” Nicolette asked.

“I just feel like I can trust you.”

“And not your friends that you’ve known for over four years and share this super, massive secret?”

Aelita looked at her surprised. “How do you know we have a secret?”

“Aelita, your mother was kidnapped and your dad was killed and you never told me why. I don’t care, it’s none of my business but it’s obvious the way the others look at you and protect you that they know,” Nicolette said. 

“They do know,” Aelita nodded, figuring that was easier than explaining Lyoko and XANA. Plus, another person did not need to get involved in this whole mess.

“I just figured you would talk to them about how you found your family on your travels. Or hell even talk about your travels,” Nicolette continued.

“My traveling was about finding myself outside the group and my parents. I didn’t know who I was and I needed to find that person. I want to keep some of that to myself,” Aelita explained.

“Hey, I get it, elf!” Nicolette held her hands up in surrender. “I was just curious.”

“The song’s almost over, your turn,” Aelita said handing her the headset.

Nicolette stuck out her tongue and hopped down from the table, getting into her character.

Back at the Hermitage, Ulrich and Odd were waiting for William to get back from his “date” with Laura to update them with any new information. Ulrich was playing a new video game Odd got for Christmas while Odd was playing with Kiwi. The dog ran around the living room with a toy in his mouth as Odd tried to get the toy back.

Ulrich rolled his eyes when Kiwi tripped over his feet and tumbled. “Nice.”

“Knock knock!” William called from the front door.

“Living room!” Odd yelled back, finally grabbing the toy from his dog. 

William walked into the living room, nodding at the guys. He plopped down next to Ulrich. “What’s up?”

Odd threw the toy to Kiwi, making the dog run after it. Odd got back off the floor and sat next to Ulrich. “How was everything with Laura?”

“No change. I really don’t think she remembers us,” William said.

“How does your girlfriend feel about this? Roxanne?” Ulrich asked.

William made a noise between a sigh and a groan. “I thought Roxie was cool with this but lately she’s been very standoffish. She wants to know why I’m doing this. Obviously, I can’t tell her. I’ve never told anyone about Lyoko.”

“What have you told her?” Odd asked.

“I told her part of the truth that I use to go to school with Laura but then I mentioned Laura was in a horrible accident and lost her memory. I told Roxie I was trying to get her to remember me,” William explained. “Roxie thinks I’m getting too close to her.” William looked at the two guys who looked like Roxie when he said Laura was just a friend. “And judging by those looks, you guys think so too.”

“You just need to be careful, man. Aelita’s worried that Tyron sent her,” Odd told him.

“Tyron’s contacted her again?”

Odd nodded.

“Shit, man.” William rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the headache that was forming. “Alright, I get it. I need to be more careful with Laura.”

“And you need to figure out what she knows and soon,” Ulrich warned. 

William nodded. “I got it.” He rubbed his hands on his pants before standing up. “Anyway, I got to go. Roxie expects me back soon. Good luck on your match tomorrow, Ulrich.”

“Thanks, man,” Ulrich said.

After William left, Odd leaned back and turned towards Ulrich. “You think he’s going to listen to us?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

***

The next night was Ulrich’s first soccer match and he was nervous. He invited the whole gang even Vivien, and Nicolette. But the one person he wanted to come refused to. He asked her several times the night before while they were in bed and then again when they woke up before she left but she refused each time he asked. And now everyone was sitting in the stands except her.

Ulrich ran over to the stands where Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, Vivien, Nicolette, and William were all sitting. Odd had made a sign with Ulrich’s number on it and both him and Aelita were wearing jerseys with his number. The others were wearing school colors, Nicolette even had a matching beanie. 

“Hey!” Ulrich exclaimed, when he saw them all. “Thanks for coming guys! Nice hat, Nicolette.”

Nicolette beamed, waving a pom-pom at him.

“Any word from Yumi?” Ulrich asked.

“Sorry, buddy,” Odd said, shaking his head.

“I tried texting her but she hasn’t responded,” Aelita told him. “I’m sorry.”

“Just go play a hell of game, man,” William encouraged. “You got this.”

Ulrich shook his head, laughing slightly at William. When Aelita told him that she invited William to his game, he was a little irritated. He never got along with William and didn’t know why she was trying to include him. Odd thinks she feels guilty for how they treated him. “Thanks, man. Where’s Roxie? Aelita said she was coming.”

William shook his head. “We got into a fight. I’m not sure how to fix it just yet so I’m going to let her cool off for a bit.”

Ulrich nodded. “Jer, Viv, thanks for pulling yourself away from the computer to come.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t miss it. Right, Jer?” Vivien asked, nudging Jeremy in the side when he didn’t answer.

“Right. Good luck, Ulrich,” Jeremy responded, rubbing his side where Vivien nudged him.

“Thanks. I should get back out there.” He ran back off to warm up with the rest of his teammates.

Aelita watched Ulrich run off then pulled out her phone, calling Yumi.

“Just leave her be, princess,” Odd told her, taking the phone away from her. “If she wants to come, she will.”

“But Ulrich!”

“Will be fine. He’s played through worse,” Odd reminded.

“He’s right, Aelita,” Jeremy said. “He doesn’t need Yumi to play soccer.” 

“You’re right,” Aelita sighed, taking her phone back from Odd and putting it up. “I just wished she would come and support him.”

A few minutes later, the game started and Ulrich took off and he was unstoppable. The others in the stand cheered as loud as they could as Ulrich got the ball. Nicolette waved her pom-pom, screaming at the top of her lungs as Odd and Aelita held up the sign. When Ulrich scored his first goal a few minutes later, they screamed even louder. 

Off at a distance, Yumi stood, watching. She knew she should get closer but she preferred to stay where she was at and so she did, for the whole game. 

With less than a minute to go, the game was tied. Ulrich took the ball and ran towards the goal. He could hear Odd screaming and Aelita cheering him on. 

Yumi watched as Ulrich weaved his way through his opponents and finally scoring with a second to go. She clapped and cheered with the rest of the fans and decided to go congratulate Ulrich. She walked over to where Ulrich was celebrating with the others. She grinned, shaking her head as Odd attempted to pick Ulrich up. She was about to say something when Ulrich picked Aelita up and spun her around. Aelita giggled, holding on to his arm as he put her back down. Yumi stood frozen as Ulrich bent down to kiss Aelita’s forehead. She closed her eyes, her anger over Ulrich coming back. She quickly turned on her heels and walked away. She didn’t noticed Ulrich spotting her and quickly trying to catch up with her.

Aelita watched sadly as Ulrich tried to catch Yumi. Odd threw his arm over her shoulder, squeezing it.

“Don’t worry about them, princess. They’ll work it out in the end,” Odd said.

“Who’s up for some burgers and beer?” Nicolette asked. “We should celebrate Ulrich’s awesome play even though he’s off chasing his girl.”

Aelita rolled her eyes. “Burgers and beer sound amazing.”

“Actually, Vivien and I are going to head to her dorm. We have homework due tomorrow that we haven’t started,” Jeremy said.

“Einstein hasn’t started homework? What is with you?” Odd gasped, his hand going over his heart.

“Haha,” Jeremy rolled his eyes, placing his arm around Vivien’s shoulder. “We’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Jer. Bye, Vivien,” Aelita waved as they left.

“I’m going to head out too. Roxie finally text me back and I need to work things out with her,” William said, showing them the text on his phone.

“Go. We’ll see you later,” Aelita told him.

“So I guess it’s just us three,” Nicolette said.

“Four,” Ulrich walked back up. “I couldn’t catch up with Yumi. People kept stopping me and then I lost her.”

“You need a beer, my friend,” Nicolette told him.

“Yes, I do.”

The four of them made their way to small bar, Ulrich immediately ordering a beer as Nicolette and Odd talked loudly about a new movie they just watched. Aelita pulled out her phone, sending another text to Yumi. She was about to put her phone up when her alert she created went off. Whoever recreated Lyoko just opened it. 

Several miles away back in her dorm, Laura looked on to her laptop where a similar alert just went off on her computer.


	15. Chapter 15

Aelita gasped when she read the alert on her phone. “Odd, Ulrich, we have to go. Now.”

Ulrich frowned. “But we just got here and my celebratory burgers.”

Aelita shoved her phone in front of his face, making him read the alert.

“Shit. Odd, let’s go,” Ulrich cried, standing up and giving Odd a look.

Odd looked at him confused. Aelita’s eyes narrowed as she rotated her phone back and forth. Ulrich raised his eyebrows, motioning his head. Odd’s eyes widen, realizing what was going on. “Oh. Oh! Okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Nicolette, but we have to go,” Aelita apologized as she threw her purse over her shoulder. 

“I get it. Secret gang stuff,” Nicolette waved her off. She noticed Ulrich pulling money out of his wallet and added, “Don’t worry about the beer, Ulrich, it’s on me.”

“Thanks, Nicolette,” Ulrich smiled. “Ready?”

Aelita nodded and the three of them ran out of the bar. Aelita called Yumi as they ran to Odd’s car. “Pick up, pick up, pick up. Ugh, Yumi, come on!” Aelita yelled, throwing her phone down as she climbed into the car.

“Here, call from mine,” Odd said, handing Aelita his phone before cranking the car and speeding off.

Aelita dialed Yumi’s number and waited for her to answer, her leg shaking. “Come on, Yumi.”

“What, Odd?”

“Yumi! Look, I know you’re mad at me and Ulrich but the alert for Lyoko went off on my phone. I need you to grab my laptop and meet us at the factory,” Aelita said.

“What? Oh my god, I’ll be right there!” Yumi hung up the phone.

Aelita pulled up the alert on her phone, seeing if there was a way to track the computer but she couldn’t. She groaned, hitting Odd’s shoulder to go faster.

“Calm down, princess, we’re almost there,” Odd assured her, pressing down on the gas.

They made it to the factory in record time. Odd parked the car in a hiding place and the three ran out the door where Yumi was waiting at the entrance. She handed Aelita her laptop bag, panting a little.

“Thanks. Let’s go,” Aelita said, making her way to the supercomputer. 

“So, what do we know?” Yumi asked as Aelita settled next to the supercomputer. 

“I couldn’t do anything from my phone that’s why I needed my laptop,” Aelita responded, typing away. “I’m going to pull up when the program was opened and track the computer they used. And it was opened only thirty minutes ago.”

“Right after my game,” Ulrich said, crossing his arms. 

Aelita hummed, still typing.

“What does this mean? Is XANA back?” Yumi asked. 

Aelita shook her head. “No, Tyron destroyed XANA. We’re safe.”

“Wait, what?” Ulrich questioned. “You never mentioned that when Tyron contacted you.”

“I don’t want to talk about that now, Ulrich. We have to find this Lyoko or Tyron will hurt my mother,” Aelita snapped, typing as fast as she could. 

“Aelita,” Odd started.

“Odd, not. Now.”

Odd backed away from the girl, letting her focus on her laptop. A few minutes, later she stopped typing and leaned back.

“I’m tracking the IP address but it’s going to take away. Why don’t you guys go back to the Hermitage? I don’t Jeremy to get suspicious of us being gone,” Aelita said.

“No. There’s no way we are leaving you here alone,” Ulrich told her. “I’ll stay.”

“No offense, buddy, but you stink. You need a shower,” Odd scrunched his nose and waved his hand to get Ulrich away. “I’ll stay with the princess. You and Yumi go back to the Hermitage and make sure Jeremy doesn’t find out.”

“Okay, but you guys keep the car,” Ulrich nodded. 

Yumi looked at Ulrich, trying to decide what she wanted to do.

“Come on, Yum, we need to talk,” Ulrich said, grabbing her arm. “Stay safe guys.”

Odd waved to them, watching them climb up the ladder. He turned to Aelita when they left, smirking. “You think they’ll actually talk this time.”

“God, I hope so,” Aelita rolled her eyes. “I’m so sick of them acting like that.”

“We all are,” Odd nodded. “Hey, you should probably text Nicolette and apologize again. I feel terrible leaving her like that and yet she was so cool about it.”

“Yeah, she is,” Aelita responded. “She’s pretty awesome.”

Odd narrowed his eyes at her. “Aelita, does she know about Lyoko?”

“No, Odd!” Aelita exclaimed. “I would never tell her about Lyoko. I can’t believe you would accuse me of that.”

“I’m just making sure you didn’t break our pact cause I’m pretty sure Vivien knows,” Odd mentioned.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, just some of things she says makes me think Jeremy told her.”

Aelita shook her head. “Jeremy would never.”

“I wouldn’t bet against it, princess,” Odd shrugged.

Aelita shook her head again. “No, he couldn’t.”

Back on campus, in Vivien’s dorm, Jeremy had his laptop open on Vivien’s bed, checking out the new Lyoko while Vivien watched from behind him.

“It’s too bad we can’t go inside and explore like the others,” Vivien said. “It looks so awesome and peaceful without all the monsters.”

“Sorry, Viv, I don’t want to risk going back to the factory,” Jeremy said. 

“I get it. It would just be super cool to see with my actual eyes what we recreated,” Vivien pointed out. “Why didn’t you ever go with the others?”

“I did once, remember?” 

“Yeah, but why didn’t you go back?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I wasn’t a fighter like the others. I was better behind the desk. It was fine. I could keep my eyes on them.”

Vivien hummed. “It’s just so amazing what you guys went through. Horrible but amazing at the same time. And to think, you guys saved the world and no one will never know.”

Jeremy shrugged, like it was no big deal. “More horrible than amazing, Viv.”

Vivien smiled, rubbing his shoulder. “I know and I’m sorry you went through that.”

“I’m okay, Viv, really.”

“You aren’t but I’ll be here when you realize that,” Vivien said, tilting her head to the side and smiling when Jeremy turned to look at her.

“You’re amazing,” He said, tossing his laptop aside. He grabbed her waist, pulling her down so she was laying down. She giggled as he kissed her, his hands pulling her shirt up a bit. 

Vivien put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her, her hands making their way under his shirt. She hooked her legs around his waist, bringing him down to her, wanting to show him how amazing she was.

***

Yumi stomped up the stairs of the Hermitage, slamming her door when Ulrich tried to follow her in. “I don’t want to talk.”

“Yumi, come on!” Ulrich pounded on the door.

“I said no!” She screamed. “And Odd’s right. You smell!”

Ulrich sighed, knowing she was right. He turned away from door, going in to the bathroom instead. The hot water from the shower helped him clear his thoughts. The past weeks have been catching up to him. His shoulders and back have been hurting and working out the knots have been impossible. He let the water run down his back, the pain easing a bit. He finished his shower several long minutes later and made his way to his room, a towel around his waist. He jumped when he saw Yumi on his bed.

“Yumi? What are you doing in here?” He asked, pulling his towel tighter.

“You said you wanted to talk. I’m listening,” Yumi stated, her notebook in her lap.

“Can I get dress first?”

“You called Aelita.”

Ulrich sighed, realizing he wasn’t getting dressed first. “I called you too, Yumi. And you didn’t pick up. I called you first.”

“I was on a plane to Japan. You should’ve called more than once,” Yumi spat. 

“I did! I called you almost twenty times, Yumi, and you didn’t answer. I couldn’t wait. I needed help! Aelita answered and Aelita came to help me,” Ulrich yelled.

“And I haven’t helped you!” Yumi cried, jumping up, her notebook falling to the floor. “I was there every night last semester. Every nightmare. Every vision you had, I was there. But that didn’t matter, did it?”

“Damn it, Yumi. I couldn’t reach you! I tried so I called the one person I knew would answer. And what is your problem with Aelita all the sudden? She’s your best friend. Just because she helped me, all the sudden you hate her? That doesn’t sound like you, Yumi.”

“Maybe you don’t know me then!”

“Bullshit, Yumi. I know you better than anyone in this house. You think you’re helping me? What about me helping you? I’ve stayed awake with you when the nightmares wouldn’t ease. I held you while you cried yourself to sleep. I’ve helped you too and you can’t deny that,” Ulrich yelled.

“Then why are you all the sudden so close to Aelia?” Yumi counted.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you with her yesterday and today. The little touch on the leg and back. The forehead kisses. You picked her up today and spun her around,” Yumi hissed. 

“Because I just won the game and was excited!” Ulrich threw his hands up to his hair, yanking it. “You are so infuriating!” 

Yumi scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “Yeah, well you aren’t a walk in the park either.”

Ulrich growled. “Why are you like this? Why do you bottle everything up? And push me away?”

“Me? Bottle things up? Push you away?” Yumi laughed, stalking towards him. “I can never tell how you are feeling. I never have been.”

“I told you time and again how I felt about you in high school but you kept pushing me away,” Ulrich accused, pointing his finger at her. “You are the one that would always get confused when William was around.”

Yumi screamed, throwing her arms out. “Seriously? We’re bringing William up again. Damn it, Ulrich, let it go. I never liked William. I liked you.” She turned her back towards him, her fingers curling into a fist.

Ulrich scoffed, rolling his eyes at the back of her head. “Yeah, well you never acted like you did. Always sending me mix signals. You still are.”

Yumi whipped back around and crossed her arms. “I’m sending mix signals? Did we not forget about the hug with Aelita? The spinning? The touching?”

“Oh my god, Yumi, she is my friend! There is nothing and will there ever be anything between me and Aelita!”

“And why not? She’s pretty and nice and not infuriating.”

“Because she’s not you!” 

Yumi’s arms fell at his confession as Ulrich breathed heavily. “What?”

“Aelita’s not you and she will never be you,” Ulrich repeated.

Yumi closed her eyes, listening to heavy breathing. She shook her head and opened her eyes, walking towards him. She grabbed his biceps, pulling herself up on her toes, and pulled his lips towards hers. Everything she had been feeling these past few weeks, all the tension, was being released. She walked him backwards, his back hitting the door. His arms circled her waist, pulling her closer. His hands shook as they grabbed the hem of her shirt. He wanted this, wanted her for so long now. He flipped her around where she was against the door, his hands went under her shirt. His hands were cold and Yumi shivered at the touch. 

She pulled away, looking him in the eyes. They were both panting, his hands still under her shirt, his thumb stroking her stomach lightly. She could feel her heart beating fast and knew she wanted this. She wanted to keep going. She wanted him. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Ulrich grinned, pulling her for another kiss. He slowly moved his way down to her neck as she ran her hands over his chest. She jumped up, her legs circling his waist. 

“The door? Is it locked?” She asked, her voice shaking as he continued to kiss her neck. 

Ulrich pulled away, giving her a look. “That’s what you’re worried about now?”

“Check please.”

Ulrich rolled his eyes, using one hand to check the lock on the door and the other hand to hold her up. Once he locked the door, he wrapped his arm back around her and lifted her up a little more, kissing her neck once more. 

“Bed. Now,” She moaned. 

Ulrich groaned at her demand, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. Yumi grinned, feeling happier than she has felt in a long time as he hovered over her. She sat up on her elbows, grabbing his towel and throwing it aside. “We don’t really need that anymore.”

Ulrich smirked. “No, I guess we don’t.”

***

Yumi’s thoughts started feeling her head again. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling like this. She was so happy and wanted Ulrich for so long but all her doubts filled her head again. 

“Are you okay?” Ulrich asked, turning on his side to look at Yumi.

“Yeah, why?” Yumi replied, looking up at the ceiling. She didn’t want to avoid eye contact with him and yet she was.

“You haven’t said two words to me since we went a second round.” She could hear his smile in voice. He was so happy. “What’s wrong?” 

Yumi released the breath she was holding and turned to face him. “Tell me the truth. No yelling this time. What’s really going on with you and Aelita?”

Ulrich groaned. “Not again, Yumi. We just went over this. Very loudly too. And I thought the sex was pretty clear how I feel about you.

Yumi made a noise and went back to staring at the ceiling. 

Ulrich groaned, throwing his arm around her stomach, pulling her close. “Yumi, nothing is going on between us. She helped me with my visions. That’s it.”

“And I haven’t!” Yumi screamed, sitting up and pushing his arm off her.

“We just went over this,” Ulrich assured, sitting up as well. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well that’s what you made it sound like.”

“Yumi, you know that’s not true. You’ve helped me more than anyone. Without you, I can’t sleep. I can barely breathe. I need you, Yumi.” He reached up, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

Yumi stared at him, not letting any emotions show on her face. She got up, taking the sheet with her and picking up the notebook that had fallen on the floor at the beginning off their fight. She handed it to him. “Read it. Please. I need you to read it.”

“Okay,” Ulrich nodded, taking the journal. “I will.”

Yumi sighed, grabbing her underwear and shirt off the floor. “I need you to read it alone. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Yumi-” Ulrich tried to stop her.

“Read it.” Yumi smiled slightly and left the room.

***

Ulrich quietly made it way down to the kitchen, hoping Yumi kept true to her promise. He had checked and made sure the others weren’t back yet, in case Yumi decided to start yelling yet. Yumi sat at the island, her hand wrapped around a mug, looking beautiful as always in just her underwear and shirt. 

He bit his lip, taking a breath. He could do this. He walked into the kitchen and sat down beside her. She handed him an extra mug.

“It’s chamomile.”

“Thanks,” He replied, wrapping his hands around the mug. “I read it.”

Yumi looked up and stared at him. “And?”

“I get it. We’ve been through so much. I put you through hell but Yumi, you put me through hell.”

Yumi bowed her head, knowing he was right. “I know. We hurt each other.”

“But we also had something else that hurt us more and now that same pain we went through is helping us heal together. We need each other, Yumi. And I know you’re scared of finally giving us a chance but so am I. But we’re not in high school anymore.”

Yumi looked up in surprised. “Are you sure?”

“No but we have to try.”

Yumi smiled. “I love you, Ulrich.”

“I love you,” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Are we finally doing this?” She asked.

“Looks like it.”

Yumi smiled, leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away and raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure? I’m kind of a handful. I come with a lot of ghosts.” 

“As long as you can handle my ghosts.”

“We can help each other,” Yumi smiled, entwining her fingers with his. 

“Yeah, we can and will,” He promised, pulling her in for another kiss. 

The two didn’t hear the front door open or close. They didn’t hear Odd yell at Kiwi or Aelita come in the kitchen. They did her gasp loudly and broke apart quickly.

Odd came up behind Aelita with Kiwi in his arms. “What is this?”

“Ulrich and Yumi were kissing!” Aelita exclaimed, grabbing Odd’s arm and jumping up and down.

“Yeah, it looks like they did more than that,” Odd smirked, looking at Yumi’s bare legs. Kiwi squirmed in his arms, making Odd put the dog back down.

Ulrich gave him a look and jumped in front of her. 

“Now we know why they weren’t answering their phones, princess,” Odd said, nudging her. “Please don’t tell me you two had sex in the kitchen.”

“Oh god,” Yumi cried, burying her head in her hands. 

“Did you track the computer?” Ulrich asked, changing the subject. 

“No, it’s taking longer than I thought it would. We came to get some food and some sleeping bags,” Aelita answered, going over to the fridge and getting out some food.

“You guys are staying over at the factory?” Yumi asked.

“Yeah, I have to keep watch of the program and find whoever created Lyoko,” Aelita responded. “I need to find it and tell Tyron.”

“Okay, well we’re joining you,” Yumi said, looking at Ulrich who nodded in agreement. 

“That’s okay. You two should stay here. We’ll be fine.”

“Aelita, we’re coming with you,” Ulrich told her. “We’ll go get dressed and grab some sleeping bags. You two get food.”

Aelita smiled slightly and nodded.

Yumi hopped off the stool and followed Ulrich out of the kitchen, trying to block Odd’s view of her underwear. Odd laughed and went over to the cabinets, pulling out snacks. Once he made sure Yumi and Ulrich were safety upstairs, he burst out laughing. 

“Odd!” Aelita scolded. 

“I’m sorry! I’m excited for them but they were both half naked!”

“Odd!”

“Sorry. Sorry,” Odd laughed, shaking his head. “I am happy for them. It’s about damn time.”

Aelita nodded in agreement as she packed the cold food in a cooler. 

Yumi and Ulrich came back down a few minutes, both dressed holding two backpacks each. 

“Ready?” Odd asked. “Or do you two need another fifteen minutes?”

“Odd!” Aelita scolded again, slapping him on the shoulder as Yumi and Ulrich both blushed. 

“Kidding. Jeez, no one can take a joke around here,” He mumbled, walking out of the Hermitage.

By the time they made their way back to the factory, it was almost midnight. Aelita sent Odd and Ulrich to bed since they both had classes the next day while she only had lab and Yumi’s class was cancelled. The boys argued but finally agreed when Aelita gave them her “teacher” look as Odd liked to call it. They went to the corner of the room that was the darkest and set up a blanket pallet. Aelita and Yumi leaned up against the supercomputer with Aelita’s laptop in front of them and the tracking program still on. They stayed silent for awhile until Aelita finally broke, turning towards her friend.

“I’m sorry but I have to know. You and Ulrich, huh? Finally,” She grinned, bumping her shoulder against Yumi’s.

Yumi blushed, pushing her hair away. “Yeah.”

“How did it happen?”

“We were fighting actually and he said something and I kissed him. One thing led to another and here we are,” Yumi said, not looking Aelita in the eyes. She couldn’t tell her what they were fighting about.

“Here you are,” Aelita grinned. “What did he say that made you kiss him?”

Yumi took a deep breath. Of course, Aelita would ask the one question Yumi didn’t want to answer. “We were fighting about you and him, Aelita. I was mad that he called you over Christmas instead of me and I just had it in my head that there was something going on between you two.” Aelita shook her head, opening her mouth to interrupt but Yumi held up her hand. “He assured me there isn’t anything go on between you two. And I just kissed him.”

“And I assume other things happened after that,” Aelita teased.

Yumi giggled. “Yes, those things happened. Twice actually.”

Aelita gasped, giving Yumi a look that clearly said You go, girl. Yumi laughed at her face and soon both of them were crying they were laughing so hard. Yumi leaned against Aelita, putting her head on her shoulder.

“I think something’s wrong with me, Aelita,” She admitted, her voice growing quiet.

“What do you mean?”

“After the second time around, all my feelings and thoughts came flooding back. He just assured me nothing happened between you two and basically told me he loved me, but I just kept doubting it. I laid there, not regretting what we just did, but worrying about this little thing that we went through already. I just don’t know why my mind would not believe what he was saying. Why I had to be assured a third time that it was nothing,” Yumi explained. 

Aelita closed her eyes. "Oh, Yumi." Aelita placed her head on top of Yumi's, rubbing circles on her shoulders. Everything Yumi just told her sounded exactly like her thoughts over the last four years. When she found her family, she would wake up in the middle of night afraid they would leave her. She was terrified she wasn't good enough or they wouldn't accept her. When she finally told her aunt what she was thinking, Alida told her that she might be experiencing some PTS and suggested a doctor. But Aelita could never work up the courage to go. "I think you have PTS. Actually, I think all of us do."

Yumi shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I can't have that, it's for soldiers."

"No, it's not and I think maybe we should consider seeing someone about it."

"Aelita, we can't tell them about Lyoko."

"I didn't say we tell them. Just what we're feeling," Aelita suggested. She felt Yumi sigh under her and agree. The two stayed in their position for awhile until Yumi heard Ulrich jump awake. Aelita lifted her head off Yumi's and let her go to him.

Yumi walked over to the corner of the room. Ulrich was sitting up, panting, his hands tugging his hair. She immediately sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're okay. You're okay," she repeated, kissing his shoulder between the mantra. After a few minutes, his breathing slowed down and his arms came down. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it.

"Thanks," He said.

"Anytime."

He turned around to face her, one of his hands reached out to cup her cheek. She smiled, turning her head so she could kiss his hand.

"Lay with me?" His voice trembled, showing his vulnerability and how much he needed her.

Yumi kissed the inside of his palm and pulled him down on the blankets so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around, pulling her even closer, immediately falling back to sleep.

Aelita watched their moment from across the room. Her heart wept watching her friends in pain but she was so glad they have each other.

**

Laura sat on a train to Switzerland with her laptop opened. She was able to figure it out where the program was coming from. She hoped once she showed this to Tyron, she would somehow get her memories back. She hated that William might be hurt in the process. She actually grew fond of him in their time together but she knew he was somehow involved.

Four long hours later, Laura got off the train and was greeted by one of Tyron's men. He drove her to the lab and immediately took her back to see Tyron.

Tyron sat behind his desk, smiling a smile that gave Laura the creeps but she pushed that feeling aside and showed him what was on her laptop. Tyron pulled it closer, reading it over. Once he was done, he pushed it back and leaned back in his chair, smiling that smile again.

"So, Jeremy and his new little girlfriend decided to have some fun and recreate Lyoko. Right under Aelita's nose," He smirked. "Well done, my dear."

Laura perked up at the compliment, hoping for more. "And my memories?"

Tyron stroked his chin, thinking. "I'll give you back your memories if you promise to go back and steal this program."

"Of course," She agreed immediately.

"Excellent." He snapped his fingers and the door open. One of his men walked in and asked him what he needed. "Take Miss Gauthier to my wife."

"Yes, sir."

Laura followed the man down the hall of the very white lab and into a room with a larger TV. A woman with long pink hair that reminded Laura of Aelita stood by a chair, holding a tablet. The woman smiled slightly, Laura noticed it was a very fake smile but she greeted her anyways. The woman asked her to sit in the chair. Laura agreed, following the woman's instructions. Once she was settled in the chair, the woman typed on her tablet and told Laura to watch the screen. The screen filled with clips and pictures of four years ago when Laura was at Kadic. Everything she missed, the supposed friendship, the XANA fights, the Lyoko visits, her betrayal, and finally a blast to the past that erased everything appeared on the screen. And as it appeared, Laura remembered it all.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeremy stared down at Vivien as she slept. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and was so warm next to him but he needed to go. He had to take his laptop back to the Hermitage. He shifted, moving to sit up. Vivien whined as the warmth moved away from her. She slowly woke up, blinking at the light.

"Jeremy, stay," Vivien whined as his warm body pushed away from hers. "Come back to bed."

Jeremy chuckled, pulling on his boxers then jeans. "If we want to run tests, I need to take the program back to the Hermitage and hook it up to the supercomputer I made."

"But it's so late, you don't want to wake you friends," She argued, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jeremy squeezed her hands then pulled them off. "I have to, Viv. I'll bring back food then maybe we can have some more fun after we eat."

Vivien tugged her sheets up to her chest and pouted. "Promise?"

"I promise, love," He kissed her forehead.

Vivien grabbed his cheek, pulling his lips to hers. Jeremy moaned as she fell backwards on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Jeremy let himself melted into the kiss, his hands pulling her closer until he remember the program was more important. He pulled away, panting as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I have to go," He whispered.

Vivien whined but let him release his hold on her. He pulled on his shirt, grabbing his laptop, and promised her that he would be back soon. Vivien sighed as her door closed. She should feel happy and she was but she could feel Jeremy pulling away from her. They won't as close as they use to be and Vivien tried to change that. This had been the first time in weeks they slept together, the program had been getting to them both. But yet she had this feeling her gut that something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. She shook her head, forcing her thoughts out of her head. She got up and picked out a pale blue babydoll with white lace on the bottom and the triangle top. She laid back down, waiting for Jeremy to get back.

When Jeremy back, the food he brought back with him was forgotten as Vivien successfully distracted him with her babydoll and they continued to have fun.

*****

Laura sat on the train back to France, her mind running a mile a minute. Everything Aelita and her friends did to her came rushing back to her, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Knowing what they did to her helped her justify stealing this program. They deserve it.

It was almost dawn when Laura made it to the Hermitage. She found a hiding spot and hacked into the security system. She then hacked into Aelita's laptop's camera to make sure no one was home. Laura grinned when she was assured no one was home. She pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the door with it. The Hermitage was quiet but Laura still made sure she was quiet as she made her way up the stairs. She found Jeremy's room and went in. His laptop was hooked up to another computer, a test for the program was running. Laura sat down in his chair and got to work. A few minutes later, she sat back, smiling. The program was now Tyron's.

*****

Aelita jerked awake when her laptop beeped. She groaned, forcing herself to sit up. She heard the others stir as she pulled her laptop towards her. She gasped when she read the alert.

"Guys! Get up! I found the program!" She jumped up, gathering her stuff as quickly as possible.

Yumi groaned, sitting up slowly. She shook Ulrich, waking him up. "Wake up."

Ulrich blinked up at her confused until he saw Aelita running around, trying to wake Odd up. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Aelita found the program," Yumi replied, standing up. "We have to go."

Ulrich nodded and immediately started gathering his things up. Aelita woke Odd up and finished cleaning up. They were out of the factory in record time and on their way to the Hermitage.

"Where is this new program?" Odd asked when they made it through the front door. None of them noticed it wasn't locked.

"It says it's here," Aelita said, running up the stairs.

The others looked at her confused then ran up to meet her in front of Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, are you in there?" She yelled, pounding on the door.

"I don't think he's here, princess," Odd said after Aelita continued to knock for several minutes. "Maybe your alert was wrong."

Aelita sighed, giving up on Jeremy. She shook her head at Odd's comment. "It's impossible. I tripled checked it."

"How about we go downstairs for breakfast and you can check it again while we cook?" Yumi offered.

Aelita agreed, following them downstairs. As the others cook, she sat on the island checking her location system again. There was no way it was wrong.

The others were still cooking breakfastAfter breakfast when Jeremy came back. He greeted the others, grabbing the muffins that were done before heading up the stairs. Not even five minutes later, he came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Has anyone been in my room?" He gasped.

"No," Odd shook his head. "Why?"

"Something's missing from my room. My project's gone."

"None of have been here, Jeremy. We just back this morning," Aelita told him.

Yumi's eye squinted in confusion. "Do you think someone broke in?"

"How else would my project be gone?" Jeremy asked, starting to pace. "Didn't you set up a security system, Aelita?"

"Yeah, let me check." Aelita pulled up the cameras on her laptop to see what happened. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "What? That can't be right." Aelita's fingers flew across the keyboard.

Jeremy watched her, pacing back and forth and biting his fingernails. "What? What's wrong?"

"Someone hacked my system."

"What?" Everyone yelled, gathering around her.

"Yeah, it went dark a few hours ago. I have nothing," Aelita told them, her fingers still skimming across the keys. "I can't find anything."

"Are you saying someone actually broke in?" Yumi cried.

Ulrich put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. "We should see if they took anything else."

"Good idea," Odd nodded, running up the stairs. Yumi and Ulrich followed him and Aelita quickly followed.

As the others search, Jeremy paced around the kitchen. His program was gone. Completely. He had hacked his camera on his laptop and got nothing from it. Whoever broke in knew what they were doing and they got what they came from.

"I don't have anything missing," Odd announced, walking back into the kitchen with Aelita, Ulrich and Yummy right behind him.

"Neither do we," Yumi said.

Aelita immediately jumped back on her laptop, trying to figure out who hacked them and broke in. "What's missing, Jeremy?"

"Um, my project Vivien and I have been working on," Jeremy hesitated. He couldn't tell them. They would hate him forever.

Odd crossed his arms, eyeing the man. Jeremy wasn't telling them something but Odd couldn't figure out what it was.

Aelita didn't noticed Odd's stare off as she continued working. She gasped loudly when she found the IP address that hacked them. "Guys, it was Laura! Laura turned off my system which means she probably broke in."

"What?" The others yelled, looking over her shoulder.

"Someone call William and see if he knows anything," Aelita said.

"Does this mean she remembers?" Yumi asked.

Aelita shrugged. "Jeremy, I need to know what Laura stole. If it was on your computer, I might be able to find it."

Jeremy started pacing again, his fingernails immediately going in his mouth. She was going to hate him but she was right. They needed to know so they could find Laura. "Vivien and I have been trying to recreate Lyoko to help us get into MIT and we succeeded. Laura stole our version of Lyoko."

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stared at him in disbelief as Aelita glared at him. She could feel all the anger that she had repressed from four years ago to now come bubbling up. This man in front of her, who use to be her best friend, had betrayed her. She didn't even know who he was anymore.

"You created another Lyoko? What were you thinking?" Aelita screamed. "Do you know what that place did to me? To my family? It killed my father! It caused my mother to be kidnapped!"

Jeremy gaped her but quickly reacted back, his anger of her leaving him, exploding. "Yeah, well look at us, Aelita! That place did stuff to us as well! But you don't even care. You left us!" Jeremy yelled back.

"Dude-" Odd tried to cut but Aelita pushed him back, screaming at the top of lungs now.

"God, Jeremy. You just won't let that go! I left to go save my mother! From Tyron!"

Jeremy grew quiet, taking a deep breathe. "You went to Tyron?"

"Yes." Aelita stopped screaming. It was finally time for her to come out and tell the truth. "I contacted him soon after we turned the super computer back off. I made him a deal. I told him I would help him destroy my father's research then he would let my mother go. He agreed and flew me out to his lab where he held me hostage for almost a year. I was kept in a jail cell at night. During the day, I did his biding. Then he broke his promise to me. He released me one day with no word about my mother. Luckily before he released me, my mother would come to my cell each night, telling me all about her sister who went into hiding after she was kidnapped. After trying to bargain with Tyron with no luck, I gave up and found my aunt and other family. It was my aunt that told me that Tyron wants to control XANA. He had me destroy my father's research because he didn't want anyone else to know about Lyoko. He thought I destroyed everything and that none of you would be a problem. He thought wrong. I had a copy of everything and you, Jeremy knew Lyoko like the back of your hand. And now because of you, he locked my mother up and sent Laura after us!"

"Aelita," Jeremy started before Odd stepped in between him and Aelita. He glared at the other man, making Jeremy realize that Odd had grown up a lot over the years.

"No," He hissed. "Stay away from her."

"Odd."

"He said no," Ulrich joined Odd, crossing his arms. "How dare you do this? To Aelita? To us? What were you thinking?"

"But my Lyoko is good. XANA doesn't exist. Vivien and I made sure of that," Jeremy tried to explain himself before he got cut off but this time by Yumi.

"And you brought Vivien into all of this? We agreed never to tell anyone and you broke that pact. We can't trust you anymore, Jeremy," Yumi told him, her arms pulling Aelita in for a hug.

"But."

"You need to leave, Jeremy. Now," Odd hissed again, stepping forward.

Jeremy stepped back, looking at his once friends. They looked at him with something he has never seen in their eyes before, disgust. And so much hate. He sighed, backing up and leaving the Hermitage. He had to find Vivien and tell her the bad news.

As soon as Jeremy left the Hermitage, Aelita collapsed in Yumi's arms. Yumi rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as Odd went to make tea.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yumi asked when Aelita finally calmed down enough to speak.

Aelita shook her head, wiping her tears. "I couldn't. He would have hurt my mom and my family. I couldn't let him do that. He only agreed to stay away from you guys because I told him that you guys weren't a treat. I didn't think Jeremy would do something like that. I guess I didn't realize how much he hated me."

"He doesn't hate you," Ulrich assured her. "He's hurt. You were like the glue holding us together so when you left, we fell apart. You leaving hurt Jeremy the most."

"Don't try to justify what he did, Ulrich," Odd mumbled.

"I'm not. I'm pissed at him, too. I can't believe he did this but he doesn't hate her," Ulrich said to Odd. He turned back to Aelita. "I don't think he could ever hate you, princess. I think he still loves you and recreating Lyoko was almost like bringing you back."

Odd snarled at the comment but when he notice Aelita smile slightly, he stopped. Of course, Ulrich was right. Jeremy could never hate Aelita. She was his first love.

Yumi tilted her head, smiling at her new boyfriend and realizing just how much he has grown in four years. Yes, this time it was going to work but right now she needed to focus on the bigger issue at hand. "Even if he did recreate it to still hold on to Aelita, that still does not excuse it. He told Vivien when he promised not to tell anyone. And now the new Lyoko is in the hands of Laura. There's no telling what she's planning."

"William's on his way so maybe he knows," Ulrich responded, sitting on the stool next to Yumi. He placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it, reassuring her that he was here for her. Yumi looked over and smiled at him.

"What if Laura's working with Tyron? He'll hurt my mother," Aelita thought out loud. "He's been in contact with Laura before. He could have recruited her to help take us down."

Yumi pulled Aelita in for another hug, rubbing her back. "Let's just focus on finding Laura and worry about him later."

"I have tea," Odd said, breaking some of the tension and bringing them each a mug. "Drink up so we can focus on the mission at hand."

"Thanks, Odd," Aelita replied, pulling away from Yumi and taking the mug from Odd. She slowly drank her tea as Yumi continued to rub circles on her back.

Ulrich stayed by Yumi, his presence comforting her as Odd watched. He wanted to help Yumi comfort Aelita but he was worried that she would reject him. Her confession showed him just how scared and vulnerable she was at this time. He didn't want to take advantage of that so he let Yumi continue to comfort her. School was soon forgotten as William came running into the Hermitage. He was out of breathe with his phone in his hand.

"Guys, I called Laura on the way here and she yelled at me. Told me that we deserve what's coming for us."

"What? What does that mean?" Yumi asked.

William shook his head. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good."

"That means she's working with Tyron," Aelita explained. "And she's taking the program to Tyron."

"Program? What program?" William asked.

"Jeremy and his little girlfriend recreated Lyoko," Odd told him, catching him up. "That's what Laura stole."

"I just can't believe she would break in and do that," William said, crossing his arms.

"Well, she did. She's not who you've been talking to these last few weeks. It seems like she was faking the whole time to get close to us just like we were trying to get close to her," Ulrich said. "This could have been her plan all along."

William shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I truly think she didn't remember us but I do think she was getting close to me for something. And this just proves it."

"So what do we do?" Yumi asked.

Aelita sighed. She couldn't believer what she was about to say. "We need to get Jeremy and Vivien and go after Laura."

"What?" Odd cried. "Aelita, we can't do that? Not after what they did!"

"If we don't get to them first, Tyron will. We need to find Laura together and get to Tyron together. No matter what Jeremy did, we can't let Tyron get to him," Aelita said. She was determined to save them all. She couldn't leave them high and dry against Tyron.

The others didn't seem as convinced. Odd tried to talk her out of it while William was still hurt that Laura used him. Yumi joined Odd in trying to reason with her. What Jeremy did was a betrayal to all of them, not just Aelita but Aelita's mind was made up.

"Well, we have a problem. How do we find Laura?" Ulrich asked. He figured it was best to stay out of the arguing. He knew once Aelita made up her mind, nothing could change it.

"Here," William said, handing Aelita his phone with Laura's number. "You can use her number to track her, right?"

"Yeah, I can. Thanks, William." Aelita set to work on tracking Laura.

*****

"I told you that you should've told them the truth. I knew something like this was going to happen," Vivien ranted as she paced behind Jeremy. Jeremy was busy on her computer trying to find all their hard work.

"You knew someone would steal our hard work?"

"No, I knew they would react like this," Vivien replied, pulling her green and pink floral kimono tighter. "You should've have told them that I knew about Lyoko and that we were recreating it. If you were honest from the start, they wouldn't have kicked you out when you needed them the most."

Jeremy spun around in his chair, glaring at her. "I didn't tell them because I knew they would be pissed and they wouldn't understand why I was recreating Lyoko. I hide it from them because of this reason and now it's gone!"

"Don't yell at me," Vivien hissed. "Don't you dare act like it's my fault. You are the one that convinced me to help you with this. I didn't want to do this anyway. I knew it was a bad idea."

"It's a little late for that speech, Viv," Jeremy muttered, turning back around.

"Yeah, well we both made mistakes, Jeremy but yelling about it is not going going to find our Lyoko. Is it?" Vivien rolled her eyes at the back of her head, pacing again.

"No, it isn't."

Vivien and Jeremy spun around at the new voice. Aelita stood in Vivien's doorway with Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and William behind her.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, his voice low and almost apologetic.

Vivien tilted her head to the side in confusion at the voice. It almost sounded like he still cared about her but considering all the times he ranted at her leaving, Vivien didn't think that was the case. It was almost like he still loved her.

"We came here to get you two so we can go find Laura and Tyron," Aelita responded. "We're going to Switzerland."


	17. Chapter 17

The car ride to Switzerland was quiet. They decided a train would take too long so Aelita rented an SUV for the seven of them and they were off. Their classes were put out of their minds as their minds instead raced with thoughts of Laura and Tyron. Ulrich offered to drive so his focus would be on the road and his mind wouldn't try bring his visions back. Yumi sat up front with him, keeping him focused on the road and to their destination. Aelita sat in between William and Odd. She refused to acknowledge Vivien and Jeremy since they started driving. Instead, Aelita focused on Laura and Tyron. Odd and William tried to keep light conversation but the tension in the car was too high and they eventually gave up. Jeremy was still mad at Vivien and vice versa so they were quiet as well.

Aelita's mind wouldn't stop racing. She was terrified not only for her mother but for her friends. Going to confront Tyron put them all at risk but she hoped going for the element of surprise would help them and maybe they would get out of there safely. She seriously doubted it though. Knowing Tyron, he was probably waiting for them behind his desk with an evil smirk on his face.

Tyron's lab was out in the middle of nowhere. The building looked like a normal science building with about three flors. It was white with several windows. The front door held a keypad for entry. Aelita walked right up and entered the correct key. Either he didn't change it since she escaped those three years ago or he changed it back because he knew they were coming. Aelita suspected the latter.

Aelita walked with determination to Tyron's lab while the others followed, weary of their surroundings. Yumi held on to Ulrich's hand, squeezing it as a constant to reminder that he was by her side. Ulrich played with his cigarettes, wanting to take a smoke but one look from Aelita told him now was not the time. Odd followed directly behind Aelita. She wasn't acting like herself and he was worried. He knew she was worried about her mother but it was like something in her switched. William didn't know what to think while Vivien and Jeremy took the lab in, the scientist in them showing a bit.

Aelita walked into Tyron's office with no trouble. She wasn't surprised to see Tyron behind his desk with Laura by his side. Laura smirked when they entered while Tyron remained emotionless. Aelita tilted her head to the side, smiling slightly. Just like she suspected.

"Hello, my dear," Tyron greeted. "We've been expecting you and your little friends. Although, we weren't expecting Jeremy's little girlfriend. How are you, Vivien, darling?"

Vivien shuddered at the pet name. "How do you know who I am?"

"The new Lyoko you helped create was brilliant. I knew it wasn't done by an amateur when I found your signature. I traced it back and found you. You are on the waitlist for M.I.T., are you not? And you thought this would help you get it?" Tyron smirked at her. "Well, Vivien, darling, too bad you won't be around to attend."

Vivien shuddered again, moving closer to Jeremy and William.

"Cut the dramatics, Tyron. We're here. What do you want from us? From their program?" Aelita snapped.

"Aelita," Odd was startled at her tone.

Tyron smiled. There was his feisty girl. Just like her mother. "You know what I want, Aelita. It's what I've always wanted. I want to control XANA and your friends' program has helped me do just that."

Yumi gasped, squeezing Ulrich's hand tighter as Vivien and Jeremy shook their heads.

"That's not possible. XANA isn't in our program," Jeremy answered.

"We checked it multiple times," Vivien added.

"But you forget, I still have the skeleton code to the old Lyoko which does contain XANA. Now I can recreate what you helped destroy four long years ago and finally control XANA. Oh, the things I can do with it," Tyron explained.

"And Laura? Why? Why did you help him?" William asked, his voice breaking slightly at the question.

"Why else? You six stole something from me and without my permission. And I didn't even know it! But now I do and you are going to get what's coming for you," Laura snarled.

The door opened and Tyron's lackeys filled the room, circling the gang.

"What are you going to do with us?" Ulrich yelled, pulling Yumi closer.

"Take Jeremy and his darling girlfriend to the lab and lock them up. Take the others to the virtualization room. Wait until I get to the control room before you virtualizate them," Tyron commanded.

"No!" Aelita screamed as a lacky grabbed her. "No, you can't do this!"

"Oh but I can, my dear."

The gang tried to fight the lackeys off but they just fought back and won. Two of them dragged Jeremy and Vivien in the opposite direction as the rest were dragged to a huge room with ten yellow pads. They threw them in the room, bolting the door, waiting to force them on the pads.

Vivien and Jeremy were thrown in an empty lab with a jail cell. The lackeys threw them in the cell, locking it. One stayed behind to watch the door as the other left to help with the other six.

"No!" Jeremy screamed, pounding on the cell.

"Jeremy, it's no use," Vivien grabbed him, pulling him away before he could hurt himself.

"But the others! Aelita! Didn't you hear him? He's going to virtualize them! He's sending them back to Lyoko probably with XANA's monster waiting to attack and kill them," Jeremy cried.

"I did but hurting yourself isn't going to save them. We have to think of a plan so we can save them," Vivien reasoned. "I just don't get why he didn't want to virtualize us."

"Probably because you don't have a Lyoko form and mine isn't developed as well as the others."

"Or he needs us for something else," Vivien added. "But what?"

The door to the lab quietly opened and a lady walked in. She had long pink hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a white lab coat, similar to Tyron's. Jeremy gasped when he saw her. "Aelita?"

The lady smiled and shook her head. "I'm Aelita's mother, Anthea."

"You're alive? And okay?"

She nodded. "For now. I heard my daughter came back to the lab with her friends. I was afraid she would try to rescue me again and get us both killed but instead she went straight to Tyron which will also be her downfall if she's not careful," Anthea said. "I saw that they split you up. Tyron will probably call for me soon but I wanted to make sure you two were okay."

"We're fine. How do we get out and save the others?"

Anthea opened her mouth but her phone beeped before she could speak. "That's Tyron. I have to go before he finds where I am." She smiled sadly at the two before leaving the room.

"Ugh!" Jeremy groaned, slamming his fist against the wall. "Now what?"

Vivien stared at the door to the cell then looked down at her purse that the lackeys forgot to take away. She looked up at Jeremy, smirking.

In the virtualization room, the others were freaking out. Ulrich and William tried to fight the lackeys but they both ended up getting knock to their feet with a bloody nose and lip. Ulrich tried to go at them again when Yumi stopped him.

"Ulrich, please," she begged.

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles on her back.

Instead of fighting, Aelita took to yelling at the window up above them. She yelled insults, pleas, everything she could think off until a sound stopped her. It was the sound of the door opening, revealing Anthea. She stood emotionless in front of them.

"Mom?" She cried, taking off in a sprint towards the door. A lackey stopped her, throwing her backwards. She hit the ground hard, causing the others to circle her and help her but she didn't care. She looked at her mom, longing to hug her again, to feel her mother's gentle touch. "Mom?"

"I'm so sorry, baby," Anthea answered. She nodded at a lackey and they immediately grabbed the gang and forced them each on a pad. "I'm so sorry."

Aelita screamed as she was carried to the pad, trying to kick her way out. "Mommy, don't!"

Anthea's emotionless features flicked for a moment, her heart hurting for her daughter but she immediately composed herself.

As soon as the six were placed on a pad, straps circled their feet to hold them in place. A large, clear tube came up from the floor, encasing them. Tyron and Laura smirked from the control room above. He motioned for Laura to do the honors. She grinned, typing the commands.

"Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization."


	18. Chapter 18

The virtualization process was more painful than Aelita remembered. She fell to the ground with a large thrump, crying out when she hit the ground. The others groaned beside her, carefully picking themselves up. But Aelita couldn't move. She was frozen as her surroundings became clear. She was back in the world that trapped her for years. After everything she did to escape it, she was forced back.

Odd groaned, stretching to relive some of pain of the virtualization. He was still in the same damn cat suit. God, he hated cats. And back in the stupid forest sector of Lyoko. He hated forests and cats. He turned around to check on Aelita. His cat ears perked up when he saw her wrap her arms around her knees, shaking. "Aelita?"

She shook her head, reminding herself to take deep breaths but it wasn't working. Her whole body started shaking, her breath uneven.

"Aelita!" Odd rushed to her side. He grabbed her hands in his and rubbed them against his, trying to calm her down. "Guys, help me!" He turned to the others for help but saw that Ulrich had William pinned against a fake tree as Yumi screamed at him to stop.

"Leave me alone!" Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich, buddy, it's me!" William cried.

"You're lying!" He screamed. "I won't let you get to me, Xana!"

"Ulrich, stop," Yumi pleaded, trying to pull him away from William but Ulrich was too strong. He pushed her away, pulling his katana out of the sheath and holding it against William's throat.

He was tricking him. It wasn't really William. Xana was controlling him, just like he use to. He will end up fighting them then throw Yumi and the others into the digital sea. Ulrich had to protect them. He had to protect them from Xana.

Yumi screamed, pulling out her fans. Odd cursed under his breath at that moment. He told Aelita to put her head into between his knees then rushed over to help Yumi with Ulrich. Yumi threw one of her fans, knocking Ulrich's katana out of his hands. Odd jumped him from behind, pulling him away from William. William collapsed in front of the fake tree, rubbing his throat. Yumi caught the katana and her fan easily and threw them away. She ran over to Ulrich who was trying to fight Odd off. She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Ulrich, look at me. Look at me!"

Ulrich stopped struggling, looking in her eyes for the first time since they were virtualized. "Yumi, you have to leave. He's going to hurt you. I have to protect you."

"Hey, it's okay. It's not Xana. It's actually William and he's not going to hurt me. And if he did, I can handle myself. Just focus on coming back to me," She said, rubbing his cheek. "Listen to me."

Ulrich's breathing evened out as he relaxed. Odd loosened his grip on him until Ulrich's head rested against Yumi's forehead. Odd released him, immediately running back to Aelita whose breathing was getting better.

"You okay?" Odd asked, rubbing her back.

"I can't do this, Odd. I need to get out of here," Aelita answered.

"You and me both, princess."

Aelita giggled, shaking her head and leaning against him. "Only you could make me laugh in a time like this."

Odd smiled, stroking her hair.

"Uh, guys, I hate interrupting these two sweet moments but we have company," William was leaning against the fake tree, his Zweihänder out. Xana's monsters were coming towards them, ready to fight.

"Shit!" Odd cried, jumping up. "They're surrounding us."

"Fuck!" Ulrich snapped out of it and immediately switched to his fighter mode. He kissed Yumi's forehead before standing up and reaching in his sheath. "Where's my katana?"

"Here," Yumi ran over to get his katana and her fan and threw it to him.

Ulrich caught it with one hand and flipped it to get a better grip. "Odd, you and William take the ones behind us, Yumi and I will take the ones in front. Aelita, I need you up in the air," Ulrich threw out orders, pushing his fears deep inside. He needed to get them out of there.

"No, I can't," Aelita shook her head.

"What do you mean? Aelita, we need you," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, I can't. I can't do this. Being back is killing me. I can't fight Xana's monsters."

Ulrich looked at the others who looked just as concerned as he did. He walked towards her slowly but Aelita crawled away from him.

"Aelita, we need your power of creativity," Ulrich tried to reason with her.

"No!" Aelita screamed, crawling away.

"They're closing in on us!" William yelled. "Aelita, we need you!"

Odd kneeled down, looking her in the eyes. He placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it. "Look, Aelita, we are all scared right now. None of us wanted to be back here. This place is a literal nightmare for us and I realize you have stronger feels for this place and you never wanted to be back. But unfortunately you are back and we don't know if we are going to get out of here. But we can't sit around, letting those monsters destroy us because if we do that, do you know what happens? Tyron wins. He wins and everything we've been fighting for since middle school is worthless. Do you want that to happen?" Aelita shook her head, her eyes shining. "No. None of us do. So we have to fight. We have to face our ghosts and show Tyron that he didn't win. Can you do that?" Aelita slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's my girl. Come on." Odd stood up, holding his hand out for her to take.

Aelita hesitated. She wanted to, she did but she couldn't shake her fear. Her throat was closing up again and seeing the monsters get closer paralyzed her. She shook her head, leaning her head back into her knees.

One of the monsters, a box, fired a laser, hitting Yumi in the arm. She screamed so loud, it shook the others to their core. She fell to the ground, clutching her arm. Ulrich and William ran towards her, William going to block more shots as Ulrich went to check on her. He removed her hand from the wound and was horrified when she pulled back a bloody hand.

"Odd!" He yelled, getting the other man's attention. "We have a problem!"

"They're closing in!" William added, doing his best to block the couple from the boxes approaching.

Odd gaped at Yumi's bloody hand just as horrified as Ulrich but also stick to his sick. Lyoko never caused them to bleed. They would always be sore after fighting the monsters but they would never bleed. He turned back to Aelita who was staring at the scene shock. "Come on, princess. We need you."

"I'm okay," Yumi gasped. "We need to help William."

"Yumi," Ulrich started.

Yumi groaned, standing up. Ulrich tried to help her but she shrugged him off. "I'm okay, really. We need to fight before they hurt us."

Ulrich nodded. The two took off running to the other side to start fighting the monsters. The same box that hit Yumi, approached William, lasers going off. William took the Zweihänder and sliced the box in half. Odd rushed over to help William when another box tried to sneak up on him. The box immediately disappeared when Odd hit it with arrows. On the other side, Yumi and Ulrich worked together to destroy all the monsters. Aelita sat frozen on the ground, watching her friends fight. It was like they never stopped fighting. The skills they learned four, maybe five years ago, never left them.

Odd screamed in pain when he was hit in the leg with a laser. Soon William was hit as well. He screamed but shook off the pain. Aelita gritted her teeth and stood up. She couldn't sit and watch her friends be hurt. Her wings unfolded and she took off into the sky, her flight coming back naturally. She flew over to a big group of monsters and created a giant bolder, sending it to the ground to destroy them all. Odd grinned when he saw her take off, killing a crab with a single blow as he did so.

The fight for their lives continued as Aelita would create borders from the sky to smash the monsters as the others sliced through them, avoiding the lasers. But soon the fight quickly turned against them. It was like the monsters could study their fight patterns and learn from them. The monsters ganged up on Ulrich and William as if they realized the two were their best fighters. The monsters hit the two's legs with lasers, knocking them down. Aelita screamed and when she screamed, her powers were unleashed. Pink beams busted out of her, surrounding her. She screamed again, sending the pink beams towards the ground, the energy immediately killed all the monsters. The others looked up at her in awe as she drifted back down to the ground. Odd caught her in his arms, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You did it," He smiled.

Aelita laughed weakly. "We did it."

"Guys," William cried, getting their attention. He showed them his injured leg that was disappearing. "I think we're getting out of here."

As quick as they were in Lyoko, they were out. They appeared back in the virtualization room where all of Tyron's men were gone and the control room looked empty.

"How did we get back here?" William asked, trying and failing to get back up. His leg that the monsters had hit was all torn up. The injuries they received in Lyoko were real. "Shit."

"Yep, that sums it up," Ulrich groaned, his head falling onto Yumi's lap. She smiled, weakly, putting pressure on her bleeding arm.

"Oh my God, I did it! You guys are okay!"

They all looked up when they heard Vivien's voice. She was in the doorway, bouncing on her toes in excitement. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and her shirt had been ripped off but other than that she was okay.

"Vivien?" Aelita asked. "Where's Jeremy? And Tyron and Laura?"

"Your mom is keeping Tyron and his men outside of the facility. The police should be arriving in minute now to arrest him but not before he gets back in. Come on, we have to get Jeremy quick," Vivien smirked.

"Vivien, what did you do?"

"I saved you guys," She shrugged, running out of the room as the others stared at her figure in disbelief.


End file.
